The Top 100 Power Ranger Pairings
by BlueRedPinkRanger
Summary: This is a series of mini PR love stories featuring PR couples selected by YOU! Chapter 1 features a pairing that I selected. Pairing numbers 1 and 2 are specials chapters! Pairing acceptance is now CLOSED.
1. Conner and Kira

**I'm creating a series saluting the top 100 Power Ranger pairings and they'll be chosen by YOU! **

**All you need to do is submit a review for this chapter with the pairing of your choice and I'll write a short love story starring that couple! **

**They're are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. 4. I**** will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.******

**So, I need 99 more pairings! This first pairing I've chosen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers **

**Number 100: Conner and Kira**

**I'll Love You Forever**

Conner McKnight and Kira Ford were the perfect couple. Sure, they started out rough, but eventually they realized that they belonged together.

It was now the year 2005 and they both were no longer rangers. Kira traveled around the country on her singing tour with her new friends and former rangers Tanya Sloan and Cassie Chan, who were both singers as well.

Meanwhile, Conner stayed in Reefside and joined the local soccer team, while at the same time trying to raise money to start soccer camps for kids.

Kira really didn't care that much for soccer, but she stood by Conner every step of the way. One day, Conner was practicing, by himself, on the soccer field. Kira had returned to her hometown for a visit and she was standing in the shade of the sidelines watching her boyfriend. The only thing was that Conner had no idea that she was there, seeing how she was standing in the shadows of the late afternoon.

Once Conner had kicked the winning goal for his imaginary team, Kira walked out onto the field, "Whoa, awesome! You're getting better!" Kira congradulated him, Conner turned around and his face lit up!

"Kira, you're back!" Conner hugged his girlfriend, then he kissed her.

"I've missed you too Conner McKnight" Kira responded, leading her boyfriend over to sit with her on the nearby bleachers.

"So, how's everything with the business?" Conner asked. They used the term 'the business' when discussing Kira's music career.

"It's going pretty good, it's just that I hate being away from home and away from you! I wish there was an easier way." Kira sighed tiredly and rested her head on Conner's shoulder.

Conner had been thinking the same thing! He missed Kira so much when she was away and it seemed like time just flew by when she was home! But he couldn't tell Kira to give up her dream! It would break her heart and besides, Conner realized that music was a part of Kira, it made her who she is! If he destroyed her dreams, he'd destroy her as well.

"I don't think there's anything we can do to change the fact that we'll both be traveling a lot, but no matter what, I'll love you forever Kira Ford and nothing will ever change that." Conner answered.

Kira looked up at him and smiled, "I'll also love you forever Conner McKnight."

Then, as the shadows began to play on the grass, the young couple shared a long kiss.

**The End**

**Well there you have it #100! So be sure to tell all your friends and please help me countdown the top 100 PR pairings! Thank you!**


	2. Rocky and Aisha

**Author's note: Well the countdown has officially begun! Here is #99!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, they're are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. 4. I**** will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.******

**And now, the couple you are about to see was graciously selected by ClassicTVfan!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 99: Rocky and Aisha**

**A Return to Arms**

Rocky Desantos and Aisha Campbell had been best friends since the age 7. They had first met in second grade and had a mutual friend, his name was Adam Park.

For many years it had just been the three of them, it had just been the trio. They had done everything together, that is, until they met Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, and Billy Cranston. That's when they took the places of Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor and they became power rangers.

Rocky had been the Red Ranger, Aisha had been the Yellow Ranger, and Adam had been the Black Ranger. Around this time was when the two friends developed a mutual liking for each other, but of course, they realized it too late.

Rocky, Aisha, and the rest of the rangers had been turned into little kids (complements of Rita Repulsa's father, Master Vile) and had gone on the Zeo quest. While searching for the yellow Zeo crystal in Africa, Aisha had met a native girl named Tanya and Aisha made a sad decision. She decided to stay there and help the animals affected by the ongoing plague, and she'd sent Tanya, with the yellow Zeo crystal, back to Angel Grove in her place.

Both Rocky and Aisha had been heartbroken, but there was nothing they could do now. Over the years they had kept in touch through letters. They had practically written to each other everyday!

Now it was the year 2002 and to the young couple it had felt more like a century. A week earlier, Rocky had received a letter from Aisha! In the letter she said that she was returning to Angel Grove with her family! The date she'd given was exactly a week from the letters arrival!

So now there he was, waiting for his true love's plane to arrive. Rocky had been so excited that he'd completely forgotten what he'd say to Aisha when she arrived!

What do you say to a girl, who you were in love with, who you hadn't seen in years?

Before he knew it, Aisha's plane had landed! Rocky began to pace back and forth nervously while the plane's passengers began to exit the plane. What would Aisha be like? Had she changed? If she had would it be for better? Or for worse? These questions darted through Rocky's mind as the passengers began to enter the terminal.

His eyes scanned the crowd, but no one looked like Aisha. He'd began to think that she'd missed the plane or someting on that line.

Then he heard a female voice behind him say, "Rocky! Over here!"

Rocky spun around and saw a beautiful African-American woman approach him and at once he knew who she was.

She was Dr. Aisha Campbell.

"Ai-Ai-Aisha! You look great! Oh, oh, I don't know what to say!" Rocky said, looking very glum.

Aisha looked at him expectantly as she said, "how about you say I love you."

Rocky's eyes lit up as he said, "okay, I love you Ish," as he said this he picked the young veterinarian up and spun her around a few times.

"Oh Rocky, I love you too," said Aisha after she was safely back on the ground.

Then the young couple shared a long, passionate kiss before leaving the terminal (with the Campbells) ready to start a new life together.

**The End**

**So there's #99! Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already! I now have 98 spots to fill! **

**Stay tuned for #98! **

**Thank you for reading and your selections.**


	3. TJ and Cassie

**Author's note: OK everyone, here's #98! Just in case you don't know, it's set five months after PRIS's season finale!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, they're are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. 4. I**** will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.******

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by ryanmitchellhot and cobylori4ever!**

**Enjoy! **

**Number 98: TJ and Cassie**

**Changing your Life**

Theodore Jarvis 'TJ' Johnson and Andros were standing outside 'Fifi's Hair Salon' pacing back and forth. The reason they were here was because of TJ's secret crush on Cassie Chan and her best friend Ashley Hammond.

About a week and a half earlier, Cassie and Ashley had read in a magazine that when a woman changes her hairstyle, she changes her life forever.

So, Cassie and Ashley decided to change their hairstyles and see if it was true. When TJ and Andros heard about the girls' new scheme, they had mixed feelings.

Andros could've really cared less, "As long as Ash doesn't cut her hair, I'm OK with it," is what he said.

As for TJ, he didn't care too much for the idea. Hadn't their lives changed enough already? It had only been five months since the countdown and their lives were changed drastically.

But even before the countdown, their lives were rapidly changed.

TJ clearly remembered the day he and Cassie first met. It was about a year ago. They were both riding on a bus, TJ was going to Angel Grove to practice baseball, while Cassie was originally going to Stone Canyon to start her music career. Cassie had been listening to music and was singing way too loudly and was upsetting the other passengers, so TJ did his duty (since he'd been sitting across the aisle from her) and he asked her to please tone it down. That's when they started talking. The bus then stopped at a gift shop in tin-buck-two and Cassie went inside while TJ waited outside for her.

Later on, TJ heard an explosion and went to check it out, Cassie followed him, so they both missed the bus. It turned out that they helped a beautiful Austrailian girl who they would later learn was Kat Hillard, the first Pink Tubo Ranger, and they rescued Tommy Oliver. After a monster who was setting Angel Grove on fire had been defeated, Tommy and Kat passed down their powers to TJ and Cassie. At the same time, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan passed down their powers to Carlos Vallerte and Ashley.

TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and the child ranger Justin battled the evil Divatox as the new Turbo Rangers.

When Divatox destroyed the Command Center, the Turbo's lost their powers, so all the rangers (expect for Justin) headed to space to rescue Zordon (who had been captured) and obtain new powers.

While in space, they met Andros, who became their Red Ranger, and later on they met Andros' best friend Zhane, who also joined the team. They battled Dark Specter and Andros' brain-washed sister Astronema(who's real name is Karone).

When the countdown started, it looked pretty bad for the good guys, so when Andros sneaked onto the Dark Fortress, he did what Zordon ordered him to do. He destroyed Zordon's time warp, which ended up destroying Zordon and all the evil in this galaxy.

Now here they were, they had first gone from everyday teens to superheroes and now back to everyday human beings.

And through all this, TJ never told Cassie how he really felt about her, and now here she was trying to change their lives again.

TJ had been so lost in thought that it startled him when Andros elbowed him to get his attention. The girls were done!

To Andros' relief, Ashley only had her hair curled, but Cassie, she had her hair cut shoulder-length and it was curled slightly.

Cassie noticed the look on TJ's face, "TJ, what's wrong? Don't you like my hair?"

TJ's heart melted at the sound of Cassie's disappointed voice, "Of course, I love it! It's just that, well, I loved you the way you were before." TJ spilled the beans.

Cassie's eyes lit up, "So, you loved me before, but what about now?' She questioned.

TJ began to smile, "But now...I love you even more!" He answered her.

Cassie just laughed as she said, "Oh TeeJ! I love you too!"

Then Cassie planted a kiss on TJ's cheek and gave him a warm hug before they walked (hand-in-hand) to TJ's car together with Andros and Ashley (who both had big smiles on their faces) following behind.

And so the article that the girls read was right! Changing your hairstyle really can change your life.

**The End**

**Well there you have it, #98! Please continue to select pairings because I now have 97 pairings left to go! **

**Stay tuned for #97!**

**Thank you for reading and your pairing selections.**


	4. Jason and Kat M

**Author's note: Well here's the first canon pairing of the countdown! The part in the story, when Kat is talking to Boom, there is not much detail. That's because we're reading what jason's hearing.**

**To all those who have submitted pairings that I have not yet written about, I promise I will write chapters that feature every pairing submitted, it's just that I'm not going in any certain order. So please, keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, they're are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. 4. I**** will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.******

****And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Hog!****

****Enjoy!****

**Number 97: Jason and Kat Manx**

**Every Genius needs an Assistant**

It was the year 2007 and Jason Lee Scott had been opening his dojo, called the Red Dragon, getting ready for today's classes when he was whisked away by a blinding blue light.

When Jason came to, because apparently he'd lost consciousness, he was lying on a hard lab table. He let his eyes scan the unfamiliar room.

The walls of the room were white and were so clean you could see your reflection. Jason couldn't see the ceiling because of the huge bright lights that hung down from it. He then decided to close his eyes again because after staring into the overhead lights, he'd be seeing color spots for the rest of the day!

After a short while, he heard the footsteps of two people and they were coming his way!

As soon as the beings entered the lab, they began to talk to each other.

"So Dr. Manx, what are we going to do with this guy?" Asked a man's voice and by the way he spoke, you'd clearly know that is, Dr. Manx was in charge.

"No Boom, this man will no longer be called a 'guy', from now on he will be referred to as a specimen." A calm and intelligent female voice said.

"Alright Kat, but what are we going to do with him?" Boom repeated his question.

"Well, Cruger wants me to create a device that can fully cloak a person just by pressing a button." Kat answered.

"A cloaking device! But, what does this specimen have to do with the device?" Boom asked.

Kat let out a short laugh, "he will be our test subject! If the device is right, he'll survive. If not, then he'll be disintegrated."

Jason wasn't too sure who these people were or where he was, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to be disintegrated.

So, he decided to speak up, "hey, you know Doc, I AM NOT A SPECIMEN!" Jason said opening his eyes, sitting up, swinging his legs to the side of the table and standing up.

When Jason saw Dr. Katherine 'Kat' Manx he knew he was in love, despite the fact that she had cat's ears on top of her head.

When Kat first saw Jason, she only saw him as a test subject, a lab mouse, something she could mutilate over and over again all in the name of scientific research. But now that he was awake and talking, she suddenly felt very different. And she mentally classified it's name, it's name was LOVE.

As Jason stood up, Kat could see his power coin inside it's morpher hanging on Jase's belt. She then realized that he was a Power Ranger and she was then interested to know more about the man she almost mutilated.

"Now, I'd like to know where I am?" Jason asked stepping closer to Kat.

With each step forward he took, she took another step backwards, "You're in New Tech City at the SPD head quarters and the year is...2027." Kat answered him.

By now, Kat had her back right up against the wall and Jason was within arms reach.

"Kat, do you need any help?" Boom asked.

Kat just shook her head, "No thank you Boom, I can handle this myself."

Boom shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Jason looked into Kat's eyes and said, " how about I be your assistant while you work on your cloaking device and when you're finished with that, we can work on sending me back home?"

Kat nodded very slowly, "sure" was all she could say.

Then Kat leaned forward and gave Jason a quick kiss before they got to work.

**The End**

**And there's #97! Please continue to select pairings because I have 96 more pairings to go!**

**Stay tuned for #96!**

**Thank you for reading and your pairing selections.**


	5. Adam and Tanya

**Author's note: Here's #96! And the countdown's going pretty well.**

**To all those who have submitted pairings that I have not yet written about, I promise I will write chapters that feature every pairing submitted, it's just that I'm not going in any certain order. So please, keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, they're are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer (depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. 4. I**** will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.******

****And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by HunterBradleysGirl!****

****Enjoy!****

**Number 96: Adam and Tanya**

**Wave Hello, Wave Good-bye**

It had only been a year and a half and already they were no longer rangers.

Well, it had been a year and a half for Tanya, the others had been there longer. That whole week had been wild!

First they had been shrunk and they were almost turned into bugs! Then, they went on a camping trip, which turned out to be a flop (complements of a monster attack) and finally they were forced to pass down their powers to a new generation.

Now, here they were, planning on what to do with their lives.

Tommy Oliver had decided to go to college and get a degree in Paleontology.

Katherine Hillard had decided to attend the Royal Dance Academy in London.

Adam Park had been making plans to become a stuntman in movies.

And finally, Tanya Sloan had decided to go to New York to start her music career.

They were all sad to see both Tanya and Kat leave. They had all bonded so closely. Among them all, Adam and Tanya had bonded the closet. Even though they had known each other the least amount of time, they had been so close.

Finally the day came, they all were gathered at the airport. Kat's plane was the first to leave and when the time came for her to board the plane, it was very hard on all of them. And before they knew it, she was gone.

Tanya's plane wasn't supposed to leave for another 15 minutes, so Tommy went to call Jason and tell him what was happening.

As Adam and Tanya sat there waiting for Tommy to come back, it seemed to them that the whole world was a blur. So, in order to clear the blur, Adam tried to talk to the girl he loved.

"So, I've heard that New York's pretty big." Adam attempted a conversation.

Tanya just nodded.

So Adam tried again, "We're all really gonna miss you, Tanya."

This time, however, Tanya looked over at Adam. When he saw her, he saw tears streaming down her face, "Oh Adam! I'm going to miss you so, so much."

As she said this, she threw herself into Adam's arms and hugged him so tightly, as if she didn't ever want to let him go.

When Tommy returned, he saw the couple on the bench, they were still hugging.

"Uh guys, I hate to break this up, but Jason's on the phone and he wants to tell you good-bye Tanya." Tommy said, trying not to sound rushed.

Tanya broke her embrace on Adam and went to talk to Jason. While she was gone, Tommy sat down in Tanya's seat and he tried his best to comfort Adam.

"Hey man, it sure isn't going to be the same without the girls, but I'm sure they'll come back soon. After all, as soon as we're over them leaving, they'll be back!" Tommy tried joking with his friend.

Adam attempted a weak smile, "yeah sure" was all he said.

Finally a voice came over the PA system, "Flight 360 leaving for New York will be boarding in three minutes."

Tanya had just returned from saying good-bye to Jason and now it was time to leave.

She first hugged Tommy good-bye, then she went over to Adam.

She stood there for a long moment and just stared at Adam.

"Tanya, what're you doing?" Adam questioned.

Tanya choked back a sob, "I don't want to forget what you look like." She answered sweetly.

Then she ran into Adam's arms and the two embraced for a long moment.

Before Adam could say another word, Tanya gave him a quick kiss and then she hurried to her plane.

After Tanya's plane was gone, Adam stood there thinking, _Maybe Tommy's right. Maybe she'll come back before I know it._

Adam sure hoped Tanya would return soon, because he knew it would be a long time before he got over her leaving.

**The End**

**So there's #96 and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please continue to select pairings.**

**Stay tuned for #95! **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	6. Dominic and Fran

**Author's note: So, here we go with #95! In the story there's a book called '_The Wishing Well',_ just so everyone knows, to my knowledge, there is no such book with the title. I just made up the book's title and plot for this fanfic!**

**To all those who have submitted pairings that I have not yet written about, I promise I will write chapters that feature every pairing submitted, it's just that I'm not going in any certain order. So please, keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, they're are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. 4. I****** will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.****

****And now, the couple you are about to see was generously submitted by InsertDecentNameHere!****

****Enjoy!****

**Number 95: Dominic and Fran**

**The Greatest Things Happen When You're Reading**

It had been three months since Dominic Hargan and Fran had returned from their European trip.

The day was Thursday and it was their day off from the JKP, so they decided to spend the day at the library and try to read every book there.

Dom was working the left side of the library, while Fran worked the right.

While she was looking through a shelf full of books about animals, Fran found a book about love. The book was titled, '_The Wishing Well_', so Fran decided to start reading it.

The book was about a beautiful servant girl named Erika, who fell in love with the Lord of the Manor's son, who's name was, Andrew.

The only problem was that Andrew didn't know that Erika was in love with him.

_It kinda sounds like my life, _thought Fran.

So, Andrew agreed to marry a young woman named Joanna, who's father was a rich merchant.

Erika became greatly depressed when she heard about the engagement. She became so sick that she was bedridden for weeks.

As Fran read farther into the book, she felt so sorry for Erika. She knew exactly how the girl in the story felt.

_I love Dom, but I'm afraid that he won't love me! _Fran thought to herself.

At the end of the book, Erika finally mustered up enough courage to tell Andrew how she really felt about him and it turned out that he felt the same way about her.

In the end, Erika and Andrew were married, despite much rejection and ridicule.

As Fran placed the book back on the shelf, she thought about the moral of the story. The moral was that, no matter what people might say or think, true love conquers all.

_The only way I'll ever be happy is if I tell Dom how I really fell about him. _Fran concluded with a sigh.

When Fran and Dom had finished reading, they met up at the front desk.

"Uh Dom, I need to...to tell you something." Fran began.

The two were now walking out of the library, and even though it was late in the afternoon, Fran felt like she was on fire.

"Sure Fran, what is it?" Dom inquired.

Fran's palms were now very sweaty, so she tried wiping them on her pants.

"I just wanted to say that I-I had a great time today." Fran mentally slapped her face, again she'd blown it.

Dominic chuckled, "yeah, I had fun too! We should do it again sometime."

It was now a few days later and the story was still in Fran's head.

It was the middle of the afternoon at the JKP, so the flow of customers was slow. As Fran was wiping off a table, she realized that if she didn't tell Dominic that she loved him soon, she'd be as sick as Erika was.

"Dom! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Fran yelled into the kitchen.

Dom emerged from the kitchen wiping his hands off on his apron, "what is it, Fran?"

Fran led him to a table and motioned for him to sit down. There was no turning back now!

"Dom, I need to tell you something very important." She began.

Dom shrugged, "what's up?"

Then Fran plunged, "I love you."

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Apparently he hadn't been listening.

"I. Love. You." Fran repeated making every word sound like a complete sentence.

Dom smiled a shy smile as he said, "I love you too, Fran."

Then he leaned over the table and he gently kissed her.

From the kitchen door, all the other Jungle Fury were smiling.

"So, it's true! The Greatest things DO happen when you're reading!" Casey concluded and the other's just smiled.

**The End**

**Hope everyone enjoyed #95!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 94 pairings to go!**

**Stay tuned for #94!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	7. Adam and Trini

**Author's note: Here is #94 and it's another canon pairing! The time frame for this fic is right after the episode 'King for a Day'.**

**To all those who have submitted pairings that I have not yet written about, I promise I will write chapters that feature every pairing submitted, it's just that I'm not going in any certain order. So please, keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, there are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. I will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by mysuperlexy43vr!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 94: Adam and Trini**

**Once Upon An Afternoon**

The Zeo rangers have just returned from an amazing adventure!

They had just rescued Zeo Ranger 5 Red a.k.a Tommy Oliver from the clutches of Prince Gasket and the Machine Empire.

Now the rangers were gathered at the Youth Center and they were talking about their latest adventure.

"Can you believe Bulk and Skull? They didn't even believe us when we told them that we believed their story about the Power Rangers!" Rocky commented while eating his FIFTH sandwich.

"Oh, I can believe THAT! What I don't believe is how can you eat so many sandwiches and STILL be hungry." Jason joked while playfully trying to take away Rocky's plate which had three more sandwiches on it.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy! I need my nourishment!" Replied Rocky grabbing his plate and switching seats with Adam.

Just then, Billy walked into the Youth Center with a beautiful Asian girl.

"Hi Billy! What's up?" Katherine greeted her friend.

"Hey guys! Look who I found at the airport. This is my old friend Trini Kwan." Billy introduced the Asian girl with an excited smile on his face.

"Trini you're back!" Tommy exclaimed as he and Jason hugged Trini.

"And these are our new friends, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Rocky Desantos, and Adam Park." Billy introduced the Zeo rangers.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." Trini said in a nervous voice.

As soon as Adam saw Trini, he thought she was the most beautiful thing around.

"H-Hi! Would you like to sit down?" Adam asked Trini, offering her his seat.

"N-No thank you. I-I couldn't." Trini stammered backing up into Billy.

"Oh come on! Adam's not going to be happy unless you do!" Rocky pressed, steering Trini towards the chair.

"Oh alright, but just for a minute." Trini responded a little hesitantly.

After everyone was once again seated, the rangers didn't know Trini began bombarding her with questions.

"How old were you when you first became a ranger?"

"How a long were you a ranger for?"

"Why did you leave Switzerland?"

After a while Trini became quite overwhelmed and tired.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough for today." Billy said helping a tired Trini out of her seat.

Before Trini left, Adam caught her arm and took her aside.

"Tomorrow, if you want to, do you want to hang out together?" Adam asked hopefully.

Trini just smiled, "I'd love to." And with that she let Billy lead her out of the once familiar youth center.

The next day, Adam and Trini went everywhere. Finally they ended up at the beach.

"Oh Adam! I haven't had this much fun in years!" Trini laughed while she and Adam walked across the beach hand-in-hand.

Adam nodded and smiled, "same here."

Just as they were about to enter the youth center, Adam stepped in front of Trini.

"Trini, before we go in, there's something I need to tell you." Adam began.

Trini just stared at him.

"I've had a great time with you today and I think I'm in love with you." Adam confessed.

Trini smiled brightly, "Oh Adam, I've had a great time with you too! And I think I'm in love with you to."

Then the young couple shared a quick kiss before they entered the Youth Center and rejoined their friends.

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #94!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 93 pairings to go!**

**Stay tuned for #93!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	8. Sky and Syd

**Author's note: Here we go with #93! Also, I will be updating 'The Way of the Dino' shortly.**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, there are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. I will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by JuicyJams!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 93: Sky and Syd**

**Joyride**

Schuyler "Sky" Tate and Sydney "Syd" Drew were a great duo. Sure, they were both very different, but they made a great team.

The thing was, was that they both did things that upset the other.

To Sky, Syd was to much of a girly-girl. She didn't always take things seriously, and sometimes she could be a little to full of herself for his liking.

To Syd, Sky was always 'by the book' and sometimes snotty. He always had some type of criticism for everyone and thought to much of himself.

But, in the end, they both missed the valuble sides of their counterparts.

Sky wasn't always so stiff, in fact, after he became the shadow ranger he had more of an appreciation for his teammates and could even (at times) have fun with his friends.

Syd wasn't all vain and prissy. She cared about others and was the first to stand up for her friends.

And, of course, they both were very worthy of their positions. So, because Sky and Syd couldn't see the positive side of each other, it was up to their friends to make them see it.

"Hey Syd, do you wanna go shopping?" Z asked after they returned from lunch. She then picked up Syd's purse and carried it out the door.

Syd thought it was a little weird. Z wasn't the type a girl to want to go shopping, that was Syd's place! But, of course, Syd didn't argue (after all, shopping was in her criteria).

"Hey Sky, I need some new gloves. Do you want to come with me?" Bridge asked as the two walked down the busy halls of SPD.

Sky usually hated shopping, but today he wasn't listening, "Sure, we'll go after I report to Cruger." Sky answered in his formal way.

As they shopped, the 'couple' didn't take any notice of each other. That is, until a little girl lost her mother.

"Oh Sweetie, don't cry. What's the matter?" Syd cooed gently as she cradled the little girl in her arms.

"I-I lost my mommy!" The little girl wept on Syd's shoulder.

Sky was standing quite a distance away from Syd. It touched him deeply as he watched Sydney comfort the girl.

Finally, Tammy's (Syd learned the name of the girl while comforting her) mother came back and she thanked Syd deeply.

As Z and Syd walked to the mall's food court, they saw Bridge and Sky laughing and joking around. Syd couldn't help but smile as she watched Sky playfully chasing Bridge through the mall.

Syd and Sky weren't sure how it happened, but it happened. Somehow Bridge and Z had got their the two together and then ditched them.

"So, what do you want to do?" Syd asked knowing that the answer was probably going to be the same, take a patrol around the mall.

"Hmm I was thinking about some ice cream, you?" Sky replied totally shocking Syd.

"Oh, well, uh, sure why not." Syd answered, a little stunned.

As the two waited in line, the man in front of them didn't have enough money to buy his little daughter an ice cream cone.

So, Syd did the right thing, "Sir, let me buy that for you." She generously offered.

The man protested, but Syd just ignored him and bought the ice cream cone, "Oh miss, thank you so much. But, how can I ever repay you?" The man asked.

Syd just shook her head, "Oh Sir there's no need to repay me, it was a pleasure."

Later that evening, the couple returned to SPD.

"Syd." Sky began.

"Sky." Syd began.

"I want to tell you that, I'm sorry." The two apologized simultaneously.

Sky grinned nervously, "Really Syd, I am sorry. I now realize that deep down there's a more caring side to, but I love you just the way you are." Sky let it all out at once.

Syd blushed bright pink, "Oh Sky, I'm really sorry too. **I** now realize that there's a more lighter side to you, a side that a like a lot, but I love **YOU **just the way you are too." Syd replied with a gentle smile.

Just before the two turned in for the night, they shared a quick kiss good night.

**The End**

**Once again, I hope everyone enjoyed #93!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 92 pairings to go!**

**Stay tuned for #92!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	9. Billy and Aisha

**Author's note: And, here is #92! This one is about doctors (in case anyone wanted to know).**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, there are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. I will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Bored-Girl-84!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 92: Billy and Aisha**

**Yes Doctor**

Dr. Aisha Campbell was waiting nervously in the waiting room of her doctor's office.

Sure, she'd been in a waiting room before, but this was different.

The year was 2004 and it had happened about two months earlier, Aisha had been caring for a vicious animal, when it badly bit her in the hand and she underwent surgery.

The surgery had been performed by her lifelong friend and doctor, Dr. Peter H. Travis. Now, two long and weary months later, she was here for Dr. Travis to remove the stitches.

The problem was that Dr. Travis had called in sick, so his substitute, Dr. Cranston, would do the honors of removing her stitches.

Aisha didn't know Dr. Cranston (she was sure of that) and because of this, she became quite upset.

Just then, the nurse called her in back, "Aisha Campbell, the doctor will see you now."

Aisha sighed wearily as she stood up and followed the nurse (who's name was Cathy) into an examination room, _Well, here goes nothing_, Aisha thought sadly.

After Cathy had taken all the important information and had left Aisha alone, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in!" Aisha called softly.

Then Dr. Cranston walked into the room.

"Billy? Is that you?" Aisha asked in disbelief.

Dr. Billy Cranston smiled, "yes Sha, it's me! I saw you in the waiting room looking kinda upset, is everything alright?" Billy sounded concerned as he motioned for Aisha to take a seat on the examining table.

Well, Aisha didn't want to tell Billy that she was sort of afraid of him, so she lied a bit.

"I was just worried about how much pain you're gonna make me feel." Aisha said with a little chuckle.

Billy just smiled, "Don't worry Ish, I promise it won't hurt a bit." He replied while pulling out all the tools he'd need.

After the procedure was finished, Aisha stayed a bit longer to chat with Billy.

"So Billy, why did you leave Aquitar? I thought you were happy there?" Aisha asked inquisitively.

Billy shrugged as he sat down across from her, "I don't know, but the reason I stayed was because they seriously needed my help with their technology, so, I took it upon myself to stay and help."

Aisha nodded slowly, "Was Cestria good to you?" Ish couldn't help asking that one.

Billy sat there (more than likely sitting there thinking of a good answer). Finally he spoke, "Ces was OK, but I missed you-I mean you all, a lot." Billy tried not to blush, but it showed.

Aisha was about to call Billy out on his slip up, when she felt a sharp pain in her hand.

"Oh Billy, when will this pain stop?" Aisha whimpered leaning wearily against Billy when he went over to look at her hand.

Billy nodded, obviously knowing how to fix this, "Here Sha, I'll write you a prescription for pain killers, but remember not to overdose, got it?" Billy asked while jotting down on a square piece of paper.

Aisha nodded as she stood up and took the paper from Billy, "Billy, before I leave, there's something I want to tell you." She began.

Billy suddenly looked serious as well, "Aisha, there's something I want to tell you too." He gently started.

"I love you." The two plunged simultaneously.

Just then, Cathy reappeared, "Dr. Cranston, you have a patient waiting in room 6."

Billy nodded, "I'll be right there." He simply responded.

As Aisha turned to leave, she said to Billy with a smile, 'Maybe tomorrow I'll come back with another illness." She laughed at her joke.

"You better not or I'll charge you extra!" Billy joked as he gently kissed her.

"Yes Doctor." Aisha said as she walked out the door.

**The End**

**And as always, I hope you all enjoyed #92!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 91 pairings to go!**

**Stay tuned for #91!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	10. Jayden and Emily

**Author's note: Here we go with #91! And the countdown's going very well! I hope everyone likes the last name I gave to Emily, seeing as we do't know what her last name is!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, there are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. 4. I will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by PrincessOfDestiny14, Bright Blue 101, and DJ Heidee !**

**So now, here's Jemily!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 91: Jayden and Emily**

**A Happy Birthday Surprise**

Today was Jayden Shiba's birthday and his fellow Samurai Rangers were planning to throw him a surpriseparty.

Emily Rogers, the Yellow Samurai Ranger, had come up with the idea, a week before.

"OK Kevin, you're in charge of the decorations. Mike, will you please help me wrap the presents." Emily began stationing everyone.

They were all gathered in the living room. They were all seated except for Emily. She was walking around the room with a clipboard in her hand.

Kevin nodded confidently, "Sure Em, the decorations will be a cinch." Kevin reassured her.

Mike shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, I'll help, but I just wish that the presents were for me!" Mike complaned, which prompted his teammates to laugh.

Emily nodded, quite pleased with the way things were turning out, "Great, now Antonio..."

"I'll bake the cake!" Mia volunteered herself hopping out of her seat, interrupting Emily.

"Oh, well, Mia I-I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind Antonio helping you." Emily asked (quite pleased of how cleverly she assigned Mia with Antonio, so that now they were sure that the cake would be alright).

Mia appeared not to have noticed the slip-up, "Oh sure Emily! Maybe I'll be able to teach Antonio a thing or two about cooking!" She sounded quite pleased at the prospect.

The other rangers shared a quick glance before getting down to business.

"So Em, where's Mentor? I thought he would've been here to help?" Mike asked his teammate.

He and Emily were sitting in her room wrapping presents, "Oh, Mentor's helping! He's keeping Jayden busy all day!" Emily replied with a smile.

"Well, what are they doing? Outside training all day?" Mike asked as he tossed the next wrapped present onto the bed with the others.

Emily just laughed, "Mentor and Jayden are hiking all day!"

Mike made a face, "Well, I'm glad it's him and not me!" That remark made Emily laugh even harder.

Finally it was almost time for Jayden to come home!

"So Mia, how's the cake coming?" Emily asked as she strode into the kitchen.

Mia was putting the final touches on the cake (with Antonio's help).

"Oh hey Emily! The cake's coming along very nicely!" Mia beamed as she finished the cake.

Then, Mike and Kevin koined them in the kitchen, "Yum'o yum! That cake looks great!" Mike commented as he took some icing with his index finger!

"Hey! You hold that finger Mister! Not only is that cake for Jayden's party, but it's for dessert too!" Mia scolded Mike as she slapped his hand away.

Then, (as Mike would say) it was time to party!

Jayden and Mentor Ji walked through the front door and into the living room.

"Hmm, where's everybody? I know, with Mike in the house, that it's** NEVER** this quiet!" Jayden asked as he looked around for his friends.

"SURPRISE!" The other Samurai Rangers hopped out of their hiding places and Mia and Antonio carried out the cake.

As the realization that the others had thrown him a surprise party, Jayden (for the first time since Master Xandred's return) smiled.

After the party was over and everyone was heading to bed, Jayden realized that Emily wasn't there, so he went outside into the garden to look for her.

He found her sitting on a stone beach in the middle of the garden.

"Hey Em, the guys told me that you planned this hole party out." Jayden said as he sat down beside her.

Emily nodded, "yeah" was all she said.

"Why did you do it?" Jayden asked her.

Emily smiled shyly, "I did it because...because I love you!" Emily blurted out.

Jayden smiled as well, "Oh Em, I love you too!"

Then the two shared a quick kiss before Mentor came out.

"Hey you two, it's time for bed! We have a big day of training tomorrow." Mentor called out to the couple.

"Sure Mentor, we're coming!" The two called out in unison before following.

**The End**

**And as I always say, I hope you all enjoyed #91! And if you're a fan of Memily, then don't worry because it will be coming soon!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 90 pairings to go and counting!**

**So stay tuned for #90!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	11. Jason and Tori

**Author's note: So now, here's #90 and it's another canon pairing****! Hope you all like it!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, there are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. 4. I will also accept canon pairings (PRs from different series) as well.**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Spikelightening!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 90: Jason and Tori**

**Like Loving a Wave**

Jason Lee Scott found himself standing outside of an extreme sports store called, _Storm Chargers._

The year was 2005 and Jason had taken up surfing. Well, surfing as in coaching a surf boarder, and Jason had volunteered to temporarily move to Blue Bay Harbor and coach a girl named Tori Hanson for the summer.

Jason took a deep breath before walking in Storm Chargers. Once he was inside, he saw teens of every age scrambling around the store.

Jason headed straight to the front desk and was meet by a red-headed woman who was about in her mid twenties.

"Hello, welcome to Storm Chargers! I'm Kelly, how can I help you?" The woman asked.

Jason was caught of guard by Kelly's forthrightness, "Um, I was wondering if a Tori Hanson works here?" He asked, not sure what to say.

Kelly just nodded, "TORI! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" She yelled into the back of the store.

A few minutes later, a beautiful blonde-haired girl emerged from the stock room.

"Kelly, who could possibly be here to see **ME**?" Tori asked as she walked up to the front desk.

When Tori saw Jason, she immediately knew who he was, "Coach Scott, it's good to meet you. I'm Tori." Tori offered him her hand.

Then the two shook hands, "Please Tori, call me Jason. It sounds better than Coach Scott." Jason said as he leaned over the counter, so that they could speak in private (more-or-less).

The next day, they started training.

"Tori, who are these friends you brought with you?" Jason asked as Tori approached him with her former ranger team trailing behind her.

"These are my friends who wanted to watch, this is Shane Clark, he's into skateboarding. Cam Watanabe, he's in to technology. Dustin Brooks, Hunter and Blake Bradley, they're all into motocross." Tori introduced the others and she mentioned their hobbies.

Jason nodded, he wasn't sure if having Tori's friends around was a good idea, "OK Tor, but they have to watch from over there and they have to keep their mouths shut, alright?" Jason asked as he pointed a few feet away from them.

As the weeks passed, Jason and Tori became closer. They had both agreed to calling each other 'Jase' and 'Tor'.

"Tori, we need to talk." Blake said as he stormed into Ninja Ops.

"Sure Blake, what's up?" Tori asked as she finished sparring with Dustin.

"Are you falling in love with Jason and going to dump me?" Blake's voice was as cold as ice.

Tori wasn't sure how to respond. She had always thought that it was going to be her and Blake forever. But now?

Now she wasn't sure.

"Well? What's it gonna be Tor?" Blake asked again.

Now Tori was mad, "Yes Blake, I am dumping you for Jason!" Her voice was cool and strong.

Blake didn't say another word, he just turned and walked out of Ops.

Later that day, it was sunset and Jason and Tori were sitting at the beach watching the waves crash against the shore.

Tori then decided it was time to tell Jason the truth, "Jase, there's something I have to tell you." She began.

Jason looked over at her, since they were sitting side-by-side, "Yeah Tor, what's up?" He asked.

"I love you! The reason I didn't tell you before was because I was dating Blake, but now that we've broken up I just decided it was time to tell you the truth. So, the truth is that I'm in love with you and I always will be!" Tori had tears running down her cheeks as she confessed.

Now Jason turned to look at her, "Oh Tor! I'm in love with you too! I have been since the day we met! I just wish that you told me sooner!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's kinda like loving a wave, isn't it?" Tori asked as she wearily leaned against Jason.

"Yeah it is Tor, yeah it is!" Jason said as he kissed her.

**The End**

**And of course, I hope you all enjoyed #90!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 89 pairings to go and counting!**

**So stay tuned for #89!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	12. Hunter and Kat M

**Author's note: Here is #89! It's another canon one! Hope you all like it!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now, as a quick reminder to those who have not yet selected pairings, there are only three important rules you need to follow: 1. I will not accept homosexual pairings. If one is submitted, it will be considered invalid. 2. I will accept only one vote per viewer(depending on what pairing number I'm on). 3. I will not accept the selection of Billy/Cestria. If one is submitted, I will consider it invalid. 4. I will also accept canon pairings (two PRs from two different seasons) as well.**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by vavacva and Spikelightening!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 89: Hunter and Kat Manx**

**A Feline Bodyguard**

_Well, here I am,_ thought Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx a.k.a the Kat Ranger.

Kat was standing on a beach that wasn't to familiar.

Just a few hours ago, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger had assigned Kat on a special mission. SPD needed the power of Thunder in order to create a special forcefield for the ranger's megazord.

There was only one problem, the problem was that in the year 2005 an allie of the Ninja Ranger's enemy, Lothor, had vowed to kill the Thunder Rangers for betraying the lead evil space ninja.

Lothor's allies name was Raxius and in the end he managed to kill Hunter Bradley, the Crimson Thunder Ranger, but he never found Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger.

But SPD needed Hunter's power, so Cruger had Kat sent to the year 2005 to keep Raxius from killing Hunter and to get the power they so desperately needed.

Now here she was, in 2005 and not sure where to go.

Just then, she heard a vehicle approach her from behind. Kat spun around and took a defensive stance. But all she saw was a young man on a motocross bike, so she straightened up.

"Are you lost or something?" The man asked.

As Kat stared at the man, she noticed that his clothes were colored in crimson. So, she decided to tell him.

"Ah yes, I am lost. I'm looking for the Thunder Ninja Academy, ever heard of it?" Kat asked while cautiously approaching the bike.

The man tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment, then he responded, "I might have heard of it. Hop on and I'll give you a lift."

After they arrived to the home of the Thunder ninja's, the man (who was now wearing a black ninja uniform with crimson piping) led her to where the thunder's lead instructor, Sensai Omino, stood.

"Ah Hunter, what have you brought me today?" Sensai Omino inquired thoughtfully.

"Sensai, this woman says she has important business here, but she won't tell me what kind of business!" Hunter replied with a respectful bow.

It was as if Sensai Omino already knew why Kat was there.

"Hunter, this woman is here to protect you from your latest enemy, Raxius." Omino replied calmly.

The color drained from Hunter's face, "But Sensai, I don't need a bodyguard! I can handle Raxius by myself!" Hunter pouted.

In the end, with all of Hunter's protesting, Kat became his bodyguard.

"So, is that it? All you're trying to keep me alive for is to get my power?" Asked Hunter, a couple of weeks later, after he had finished racing his friends in his favorite sport, motocross.

Kat sucked in her breath, "No, that's not the only reason!" She answered.

"What is this other reason?" Hunter asked staring her right in the eye.

Kat looked away, _should I tell him,_ she asked herself.

"I-I can't tell you!" Kat said after a brief moment of thought.

Then she turned away, "we'd better be getting back before Sensai Omino gets to worrying." Then she walked in the direction of Hunter's truck with the crimson ninja following behind.

Three days later, Raxius showed up while Hunter was teaching a class. It was a good thing Kat was there, because Raxius appeared behind Hunter. Kat quickly morphed and battled Raxius.

In the end Raxius was defeated. His last words were, "I guess you loved him!" Then he died.

Hunter eyes widened when he heard what his enemy said.

"Kat, you love me?" Hunter questioned a demorphed Kat.

Kat looked up at him sheepishly, "yes Hunter. Yes I do love you!" She answered.

"Is that the other reason?"

Kat just nodded.

"Well then dear Doctor, if you'd stay and join my class for a few days, I think I'd be able to show you a little affection." Hunter offered.

Kat just smiled, "I think I can do that."

**The End**

**And again, I hope you all enjoyed #89!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 88 pairings to go!**

**So stay tuned for #88!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	13. Merrick and Princess Shayla

**Author's note: Here we go again with #88! Sorry it's so simple, it's all I could think of at the time!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by pinkchik08!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 88: Merrick and Shayla**

**Welcome Back**

Merrick Baliton had been all over the world, but now, in the year 2007, he was finally going home.

His home was the Animarium, a large floating landmass which is the last remaining part of the lost world of Animaria.

After the evil Master Org had been defeated, Merrick had chosen to travel the world. But now, after he'd seen the world, he was finally going home.

Not only was Merrick happy about returning to his home land, but he was nervous because he'd decided to, after he'd gotten settled, tell Shayla (who's the princess of the Animarium) how he really felt about her.

_I wonder what she'll be like?_ Merrick thought to himself, _I wonder if she's changed._

It was terribly lonely on the Animarium, "It's to bad Merrick didn't want to stay and keep me company." Princess Shayla grumbled to herself as she sat down to do some meditating.

_We princesses have feelings too! _Shayla just couldn't stop thinking about how lonely she was.

A few days later, Merrick arrived on the Animarium.

"MERRICK, YOU"RE BACK!" Shayla cried once she'd seen him.

"Hi Shayla, did you miss me?" He asked her, though he already knew the answer.

She just playfully scowled at him, "Now what kind of a question is that?" Shayla responded before giving him a warm hug.

_Should I tell her now? _Merrick asked himself. _No, I'll wait till she's gotten used to me again._ He concluded.

_Should I tell him now? _Shayla asked herself at the same time. _No, I'll wait till he's gotten used to being home again._ She concluded.

"Come Merrick, let's get you settled in." Shayla said leading the way.

All through that night, Merrick tossed and turned in his sleep. _I know why I can't sleep, but I just can't bring myself to tell her yet, _Merrick thought to himself.

Shayla couldn't sleep either, so she decided to listen to the night, that always comforted her.

As she sat there, she heard footsteps behind her. Shayla quickly turned and saw Merrick approaching her.

"Merrick, what are you doing up? Couldn't you sleep?" Shayla asked patting the chair beside her.

Merrick nodded, "I guess I'm not used to being home yet!" He said as he sat down beside her.

Shayla smiled, "So, tell me about your travels."

Merrick shrugged, "There's really not much to tell." He confessed.

"Oh come on! There's got to be something interesting about the world." Pleaded Shayla.

Merrick thought for a moment, "Well, there are many different types of humans." He began.

"Go on!" Shayla coaxed.

"Well, uh, ah, why don't we talk about something else, alright?" Merrick tried to change the conversation.

The reason he so desperately wanted to talk about something else, was because when he talked about people, he always compared them to Shayla.

"Merrick, what are you thinking?" Shayla asked with worry in her voice.

Merrick sighed, "Oh Shayla, it's no use! I have to tell you something!" He began bluntly.

Shayla looked confused, "And that is?"

"And that is, that I love you! I've always loved you, it's just that, in the past that I've been so scared to tell you! Will you still have me?" Merrick asked with worry clouding his face.

Shayla just kissed him, then she whispered, "Welcome home, my dear."

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #88!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 87 pairings to go! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #87!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	14. Flynn and Gemma

**Author's note: Here's #87! It's more of a Humor/Romance mini fic! Hope you all like it!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by flynngemmafan!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 87: Flynn and Gemma**

**Twist, Turn, Crash, and BOOM!**

"Almost there!" Grunted Gemma as she dragged a large black box through the streets of Corinth.

She was on her way to the McAllistair's garage to show her boyfriend, Flynn the latest bomb that she and her twin brother, Gem made.

She and Flynn had been dating since after the war with the evil Venjix. That's when Flynn FINALLY told her that he loved her.

"FLYNN! COME SEE WHAT GEM AND I MADE!" Gemma cried when she entered the garage.

Flynn and his father, Mr. McAllistair, were working on another computer network for the city's defense system.

"GEMMA! I thought that you and Gem weren't going to be back from your mission until next week!" Flynn exclaimed as he stood up from his seat and hugged his girlfriend.

Now that Gemma and Gem were with the Eagle squad, the couple rarely ever saw each other.

"Yeah well, we managed to get off early. Now come see what we've made!" Gemma said as she motioned for Flynn to look inside the big box.

Mr. McAllistair chuckled, "Usually the old saying went, twist, turn, crash, and burn! But, with you two it's, twist, turn, crash, and BOOM! Flynn, I'm going out to the grocery to get a few things, will you be alright while I'm gone?" He asked as he headed for the door.

Flynn shrugged, "Sure Dad, we'll be fine!" He reassured his father.

All of a sudden, Gemma's face lit up, "Oh no Mr. McAllistair! You must be very busy with your work, so Flynn and I'll go to the grocery for you, won't we Flynn?" Gemma asked Flynn as she volunteered the two of them.

"I, uh, well, I don't know!" Flynn stammered.

Mr. McAllistair raised an eyebrow, "Are you two sure you want to go? It can get quite hectic." He warned the two young people.

"Of course we are!" Gemma spoke up in a determined voice while Flynn just nodded sadly.

Flynn's father smiled as he handed them a piece of paper, "Here's a list of everything you need to get and make sure you're back in an hour, got it?" He asked the children.

The two teens just nodded before they headed to Flynn's Hummer H1 with Gemma dragging him to it! It wasn't that Flynn didn't want to drive, it was because he didn't want to go to the store, after all that would be work!

As the couple maneuvered through the store, Gemma wanted Flynn to stop the cart at every aisle.

"Flynn get this" and "Flynn get that" was all she said as they walked up and down every aisle.

When they got to aisle #16 Flynn was exhausted, "Gemma, it's almost been an hour! Please stop shopping!" Flynn pleaded.

Gemma just laughed, "Alright, I'm tired too!" She said as they headed for the check-out lane.

It took FOREVER in the check-out lane! There were so MANY people that it took them 10 minutes to check out.

As they were driving home, they got caught up in traffic and it took them 20 minutes to get home!

By the time they got back, they were almost late!

"Well I'm glad to see that you both got back safely and you didn't bounce the budget!" Mr. McAllistair praised the couple after they'd brought in all the groceries.

"Gemma?" Flynn began as they sat down for a breather.

"Yeah Flynn?" Gemma responeded.

"You know I love you!" He stated.

"You know I love you too!" She stated.

And the two shared a quick kiss before Mr. McAllistair returned with more work for them to do.

**The End**

**And once again, I hope you all enjoyed #87!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 86 pairings to go! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #86!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	15. Wes and Katie

**Author's note: Now here's #86! Sorry it's not that great, but it's all I could think of! So I hope you all like it! And the time frame is during the Time Force season.**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by I Love PR!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 86: Wes and Katie**

**A Strong Heart**

"598, 599, 600!" Katie Walker let out a deep exhausted breath as she set down the weights.

"WOW Katie! A new record!" Her friend Trip Regis congradulated her.

Katie just grinned, "You think so?" She asked him as if she didn't it herself.

Trip nodded vigorously.

It was a nice and quiet day in the Clock Tower. Lucas had insisted on taking Jen for a test drive in his new car, Eric was with his Silver Guardians (as usual), Wes was no where to be found, and Trip had stayed to coach Katie.

"Do you want to try and break **this** record?" Trip asked her.

Katie thought for a moment, then she looked right at Trip and she noticed the look on his face.

"Alright, I know you're reading my mind, so then you know the answer is NO!" Katie responded in a stern voice which made Trip look sad.

Then she smiled at him, "Oh Trip, I'm just kidding, but I am tired." She said to him as she gave him a warm hug.

Just then, Wes strode into the room, "Hey guys, what are you two doing?" He asked as he sat down on the tower's window ledge.

"I've been exercising and Trip's been helping me! What have you been up to?" Katie replied as she stood up and strode over to Wes.

Wes shrugged, "That's none of your business." He responded casually.

Katie just eyed him suspiciously.

Just then, Circuit had a slight malfunction, so went over to check it out.

"What have you been doing?" Katie said not willing to drop the subject.

Wes just rolled his eyes, "Why do you always have to be so nosy for?"

Now Katie was furious, "I may be nosy, but I've got a strong mind!" She stated bluntly.

Wes just stared blankly at her, "And you've got a strong heart." He simply mumbled.

Then, Jen and Lucas returned from their drive.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"What're you guys up to?" Jen inquired.

"Wes won't tell me what he's been doing!" Katie answered angrily.

"Well Wes, what have you been doing today?" Jen tried asking him, but he didn't budge.

"I'll tell you all later, I promise!" Wes tried reassuring them.

It might have been good enough for the others, but it wasn't good enough for Katie.

"You are just so...so...impossible!" Katie sputtered with fury.

Then she stormed out of the tower.

After Katie left, Wes felt bad about not telling her what he'd been doing earlier.

"I have to tell her and FAST!" He realized, then he went to go find her.

After searching everwhere, he finally found her at the beach. It was the same beach that Katie and the others first landed on when they arrived from the future.

"Katie!" Wes started to explain.

"WHAT do you want?" Katie asked angrily.

"I want just want to tell you that I'm sorry and to give you this." Wes said as he handed her a small case.

Katie took the case and opened it.

Inside was a small charm bracelet that was just her size.

"Oh Wes, was this what you were doing earlier? You were buying me this?" Katie asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

Wes nodded, "I love you, Katie and I wanted to ger you something special."

Katie smiled, "Oh Wes, thank you and I...I love you too!"

Then she gave him a big hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"We'd better be getting back before the others start looking for us." Wes said as he took Katie's hand in his own.

And they walked back hand-in-hand.

**The End**

**And as always, I hope you all enjoyed #86!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 85 pairings to go! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #85!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	16. Mack and Ronny

**Author's note: Here's #85! And I'm having a great time writing these!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by enwrshan590!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 85: Mack and Ronny**

**A Surprise Meeting**

Ronny Robinson strode into the Jungle Karma Pizza. The year was 2008 and Ronny was in Ocean Bluff because of the upcoming race that weekend. Ronny liked it there, it was beautiful and 'full of speed.'

As Ronny entered the resturant, she was met by a cheerful young woman.

"Hello and welcome to the JKP, what can I get for you?" The girl greeted her with a smile.

Ronny read the waitress's name plate, it read 'Lily'.

So, Ronny smiled as she answered, "Ah yes Lily, I'll take a medium pepperoni pizza to go please." She answered just as cheerfully.

Lily nodded as she jotted something down on her notepad, "Anything to drink?"

Ronny thought for a moment, "I'll take a large lemonade."

After Lily finished writing, she looked up at Ronny, "I'll be back in a moment." And with that, she turned and headed for the kitchen door.

Ronny smiled to herself. This was the first resturant that you payed after they brought you your food. She then took a seat.

As she waited, her eyes scanned the place. It was 7 o'clock in the evening, so the whole resturant was packed.

She saw people of all ages and then she saw someone who looked very familiar.

The person she saw was a young man who looked about her age. He had curly red hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

As Ronny stared at the man she realized that he was Mack Hartford, the Overdrive Rangers leader and her teammate.

So Ronny decided to go over and say hello, "Hi Mack, that's if you are him." Ronny said with a shy smile, she had always had a crush on him.

As soon as Mack saw her, he sprung up from his seat, "Oh hi Ronny! Long time no see!" He said while trying to pull on one of his cocky grins.

Ronny just rolled her eyes, "Yeah I really missed you too!" Then she smiled and hugged him.

"So, what have you been doing over the past year?" Ronny asked him after the two were seated again.

Mack shrugged, "Dad and I've been almost all over the world, but there are some occasions that I do not care to mention!" He said with a dramatic air.

Ronny just laughed, "And how is Dr. Hartford?"

Mack smiled, "He's better than ever, it's just that he's been so busy lately with things that he won't tell even ME about, hence that's why I'm here." He said with a defeated tone.

Just then, Ronny's eyes lit up with an idea, "So, you're pretty muuch all alone right now huh?" she eagerly asked.

Mack nodded.

"Then why don't we hang out together! I'm here for this weekends race, but then after that we could hang out together, if you want I mean?" Ronny offered eagerly.

Before Mack could answer, Lily came back with Ronny's order, "A medium pepperoni pizza and a large lemonade to go, that'll be 20 bucks please." She said enthusiastically.

She then noted the look on Ronny's face, "The owner RJ raised the prices." She explained quickly.

Ronny nodded as she paid for the food.

After Ronny got her food and Lily went to help another customer, Mack answered Ronny's question.

"Sure, I'd love for us to hang out together again, just like old times." Mack said with a smile.

Then another idea struck her, "Why don't we start right now?" Ronny asked him while sittlng back down and opening the pizza box.

Mack caught on right away, "Sure, why not!" Then he sat back down as well.

And, as everyone will agree, it was the perfect way to start a relationship.

**The End**

**And once again, I hope you all enjoyed #85!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 84 pairings to go! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #84!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	17. Aurico and Delphine

**Author's note: So now here we go with #84! I'm reaaly enjoying this and I hope everyone else is too!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by DJ Heidee!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 84: Aurico and Delphine**

**Jealousy**

Aurico, the Red Aquitian Ranger, looked up from the control panel from which he had been monitoring the upgrade of the planets new defense systems.

Aurico frowned, _There they go, they're at it again! _He growled to himself.

The reason Aurico was in such a foul mood was because, over on the other side of the room, Delphine, the White Aquitian Ranger, leader of the alien rangers, and Aurico's true love, was typing away on another control panel while she talked to Billy, who was making repairs on the internal security system which had malfunctioned.

And, as you can plainly see, Aurico had come down with a case of the green eyed monster a.k.a jealousy.

_Sometimes I wish that, that human had never come to live here! _Aurico thought with rage.

He'd completely ignored the fact that the reason Billy had stayed was because they needed his help, they needed his brains! And, since Delphine was the one who had asked him to stay, Aurico was pretty sure it had begun around then.

At that moment, Cestro walked over to his comrade, "Hey Aurico, I just wanted to ask you...hey! Aurico, that's a fun name to say!" Cestro commented stupidly.

Aurico just rolled his eyes, he knew Cestro was just trying to cheer him up, but still it didn't help much.

"Well Cestro, if you want a fun name to say just look at your own!" Aurico bluntly answered.

Cestro nodded, "Really my friend, you need to get over this! Talk to Delphine, ask her about this because I think you're jumping to conclusions! Besides, I've never seen anything that would make me think that they liked each other in **that** way." The Blue Aquitian ranger suggested.

Aurico looked thoughtful, "Maybe," was all he said before he went back to his own work.

As the weeks past, Delphine and Billy spent more and more time together which caused Aurico to become more furious as each day passed.

Finally, one day Aurico couldn't take it any longer, "Delphine, may I please speak to you for a moment please." Aurico asked interrupting Delphine who was preparing to enter a briefing.

"Of course Aurico!" Delphine answered nonchalantly.

After the two had found a quiet corner in which to speak Aurico asked her the question which had been bothering him for weeks.

"Del, do you love Billy?" Aurico bluntly asked.

Delphine smiled happily, "Why, of course I love Billy!" She answered brightly.

Then Delphine's face clouded as the color in Aurico's face turned to match his ranger uniform, "Aurico, are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

Aurico struggled to maintain his composure, "Del, I thought that you and I were a couple and what did you ever see in that jerk of a human, I'll never know!"

Aurico's words were sharper than knives.

Delphine just stood there and suddenly it struck her, so then she started to laugh, which made Aurico even madder.

"What's so funny?" Asked a confused Aurico.

Delphine smiled again, "YOU! You think I'm in love with Billy, but I'm not! When you asked me if I loved Billy, well I do love him! I love him like a brother, but I'm in love with YOU!" She then started to laugh again.

Then everything became clear to Aurico, "Oh Del, I'm so sorry for ever doubting you and I'm in love with you too!"

Then everyone was happy again and now Aurico could just cool off!

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #84!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 83 pairings to go! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #83!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	18. Chip and Vida

**Author's note: ****Here is #83! I'm having a really great time writing these and I hope you're all enjoying reading these as well!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by J'amieleprintemps!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 83: Chip and Vida**

**Do You Believe In Me?**

Vida Rocca was doing her DJ thing in Rock Porium while she had to listen to Chip Thorn all day.

It had been a year since they lost their powers.

Madison Rocca, Vida's sister, had the day off so she and her boyfriend Nick Russell were spending the day at the nearby fair.

Leelee Pimvare and Phineas were out doing whatever it is they do.

Toby, who owned Rock Porium, had gone to visit his family.

And finally, Xander Bly had called in sick, but Vida suspects that he said that so he could spend time with Claire.

So, because everyone was gone, Vida and Chip were in charge of the store.

And believe me Vida didn't like it one bit.

"Mark my words V, one day I'll be the greatest wizard ever!" Chip rambled as he was stocking shelves.

Vida just rolled her eyes, "Of course you will Chip." She responded in a sarcastic tone.

But somehow Vida couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. Poor Chip he was still under the illusion that they still had their ranger powers.

Chip just ignored Vida's answer, "V, why do you think I'm being stupid for having my ambitions." Chip's question was surprisingly serious for him.

Vida was about to respond when a customer walked in.

After the customer left, the two ex-teammates continued their conversation.

"Chip, I don't think it's stupid, it's just well...do you have to ramble so much about it?" Vida tried to ask him in an attempt, not to hurt him.

Chip began to bristle, "Why do you always say that when I talk you think it's boring, but maybe when you talk about something you love I think it's boring!" He began to yell at her (which wasn't in his nature).

V just stared at him for a moment. Sure, she didn't like for ANYONE to yell at her, but now she knew that at least Chip had some backbone (and she liked that in a guy).

"Well, do you have anything else to say?" Chip demanded angrily.

Vida thought for a moment, "Chip, do you believe in me?" That was her answer.

Chip looked annoyed, "It's more like do you believe in ME?" He responded with a small snarl.

Vida thought about this. She remembered when they first got their powers that they wouldn't work unless they believed in magic.

So she thought it was kind of the same thing now.

"Yes Chip, I believe in you!" Vida said with a firm nod.

Chip looked skeptically at her, "Do you really or are you just saying that?" His question stirred something inside of her, but she didn't know what.

Vida thought about this, but as she thought Chip stepped right in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I hope you do believe in me, because I believe in you!" Chip said softly then he kissed her.

The two kissed for a long moment. When they were finished, Vida knew how to answer Chip.

"Oh yes Chip, I really do believe in us!"

**The End**

**And again, I hope you all enjoyed #83!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 82 pairings to go! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #82!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	19. Jason and Kat H

**Author's note: I had originally planned to place this pairing higher in the countdown, but due to the high volume of requests, I have decided to write about this couple now! So, here's #82!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by brankel1, the dude with a F, ca5t1el, blackfire23, prostitute defragment, and Spikelightening****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 82: Jason and Kat**

**A Rainy Day Surprise**

"Oh my feet are killing me!" Katherine "Kat" Hillard complained tiredly as she took a seat in her apartment.

It was well a rainy day, "Now I know why they say it always rains in London" Kat glumly said to herself.

She had just completed teaching a bunch of 7 year olds, at the Royal Dance Academy, the beginning steps of ballet. At first, Kat had thought it would be fun, then she found out how hard it is!

"Sometimes I wish I'd married Tommy and moved to Reefside where I could teach the way I want to teach and other times I wish that I'd agreed to move to Aquitar and marry Billy!" Kat whined to herself.

Both young men (Tommy and Billy) had proposed to her numerous times, but for some reason she always said no and the strange thing was that she couldn't put her finger on why she couldn't marry either of them!

But whatever reason it may have been, she never married. Sometimes she felt perfectly happy not being married, not being tied up in a relationship and other times she wished she had someone else around.

Now here she was, in the year 2007, and all by herself again.

Then she heard her doorbell ring.

"What on earth? Who could be out there in all this rain?" Kat asked herself as she stood up to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she saw a big man who really wasn't dressed for this whether, but there was something familiar about him as well.

Kat looked him in the eyes and at once she knew who he was.

"Jason, what are you doing running around in the rain and for another thing, what are even doing here in London?" Kat asked her old friend as she helped him inside.

Once Jason was seated by the gas fireplace and had gotten cleaned up, Kat asked him again.

"Jase, what are you doing here in London?" Kat's voice with her Austrailian accent was calm, clear and no nonsense.

The former Gold Zeo Ranger looked up at her (Jason had been holding his head down in thought while Kat sat across from him) with a mischievous look on his face.

"London? I thought I was in Hawaii!" Jason's joke only prompted Kat to roll her eyes.

"Jason Lee Scott, I'm being serious here! Why are you here?" The tone of Kat's voice gave warning, not to mess with this girl!

Jason nodded slightly, "OK Katty, the reason I'm here is because back in Angel Grove, they're having a high school reunion and Tommy needs a date to the dance at the reunion!" His voice was firm, but somehow Kat could hear the laughter in it.

Kat just gave up, "Well, whatever you're here for I hope you enjoy your visit!" Kat replied in an annoyed tone which closed that subject.

As it began to rain harder, the two old friends sat inside Kat's little apartment and talked and laughed about the good old days.

Finally the rain stopped and the sun began to shine again.

"Well Jase, I enjoyed your visit." Kat said mild-manneredly as she led him to the door.

Jason nodded, he was apparently sad to leave too, "Katty, there's something I need to tell you." He said as he stopped walking to look into her eyes.

"Yes Jase." Kat said gently.

And with that, Jason didn't say another word. He just wrapped his arms around her and he passionately kissed her. And of course, Kat kissed back.

As the two kissed, Kat then realized why she always refused to marry Tommy and Billy.

She couldn't marry either of them because she was and still is in love with Jason!

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #82!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 81 pairings to go! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #81!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	20. Leo and Maya

**Author's note: Here's #81! In this mini fic, there's a mention of Kai/Kendrix, just so you all know! And Leo/Karone and Leo/Kendrix will be coming later in the countdown!**

**The resturant Alexandra's is fictional! **

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by junglegirl17 and sillygirl17****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 81: Leo and Maya**

**Lunch at Alexandra's**

Maya, the former Yellow Galaxy Ranger, sighed happily.

She, and her friends, Leo Corbett, Kai Chen, Kai's girlfriend Kendrix Morgan, and Damon Henderson, were seated at a cafe called Alexandra's in Mariner Bay.

They had just completed their mission to stop Trakeena from taking over Earth and now they were taking a little time off before they returned to Mirrinoi.

"So Damon, how's your biscuit?" Maya asked her friend as she finished her grapefruit (after all, she tried to keep as exotic as possible).

Damon finished chewing before he answered, "It's good, but I wish I could've had some jelly on it!" Damon complained sadly.

The other rangers just laughed, "Well Damon, some things don't always go the way we planned." Kendrix responded as she lovingly laid her head on Kai's shoulder.

Damon just rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He grumbled to himself.

Now Kendrixwas slightly squinting her eyes. The reason she was doing that was because she didn't want Leo and Maya to see her looking at them.

For the past 8 months, the Galaxy Rangers had been trying to set Leo and Maya up together, but it never worked.

_I don't know why they don't want to get together_. Kendrix thought lazily, then another idea that just might work struck her.

"Kai, I need to get to the drug store before it closes!" Kendrix said as she hurriedly stood up and grabbed Kai's hand.

"Why do you need to go there for?" Damon dumbly asked.

Kendrix looked annoyed, "Because I need to get some supplies for a new experiment I'm working on!" As she responded she grabbed Damon's arm and dragged him along as well!

"Why are you taking me for?" Asked Damon as he tried to steady himself.

"Because you and Kai to help me carry the supplies, OK?" The tone in Kendrix's voice clearly stated that wouldn't take no for an answer.

After the others were gone, Maya and Leo realized that it was just them that were left now.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Maya asked trying to start a conversation.

Leo shrugged, "I don't know! Whatever you want to talk about is fine with me!" Leo's response was sweet and Maya realized, for the first time, that she might have feelings for him!

"Well um, I really like it here on earth! Why didn't you want to stay here?" Maya asked trying to sound casual.

Leo looked around, obviously disinterested, "I wanted adventure and I wanted to be where my brother was." Leo didn't sound too interested in the conversation, so he decided to drive it in another direction.

"Maya, do you like Mike?" Leo's question was blunt and straight to the point.

Maya nodded, "Why of course I like Mike! I like all of you guys!" By the way she answered, Leo could tell thar she didn't understand what he was implying.

"Uh, I was meaning do you love Mike?" Leo pressed excitedly.

Maya's eyes widened, "No, I don't love Mike, I just like him as my friend! I love somebody else." After she said that, Maya mentally smacked herself in the face.

Leo raised his eyebrows, "Oh, then who is this other person?"

Maya didn't answer, she looked down at her feet.

Right then, a soft breeze came (they were seated outside) and gently blew Maya's hair from her face.

"Wow Maya, you look beautiful! And I love you!" Leo softly confessed.

Maya quickly looked up at the man she loved, "Oh Leo, I love you too!"

Then they leaned across the table and shared a gentle kiss.

**The End**

**And, I hope you all enjoyed #81!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 80 pairings to go! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #80!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	21. Kevin and Mia

**A/N: Here is #80! I'm enjoying myself writing these and i hope you're all enjoying reading these as well!**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**Attention: For those who requested the Jayden/Mia pairing, don't worry, I WILL write this pairing! So please be on the lookout for it! **

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Carrie Moonstone****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 80: Kevin and Mia**

**The Not-So perfect First Date**

Mia turned on the radio.

Kevin turned off the radio.

Mia rolled down the car windows.

Kevin rolled up the car windows.

Mia and Kevin were driving back to the Shiba house after a trip to the zoo.

It was the beginning of their first date, but the most romantic thing that had happened so far was when they ran away hand-in-hand from the dolphin tank so they wouldn't get splashed.

When they arrived at the Samurai Rangers HQ a.k.a the Shiba house, they were greeted by their departing comrades (the other rangers had agreed to go out for dinner so that they could leave the "love-birds" alone).

"Bye Mia! Bye Kevin! See you later tonight!" Emily said as she cheerfully shrugged on her yellow jacket(since it was sort of chilly outside).

After Emily, Mike, Jayden, Antonio, and Mentor Ji left, Mia and Kevin decided to watch a movie.

Problem #1, Mia wanted to watch a romantic movie, while Kevin wanted to watch a documentary about the life of a samurai.

"Kevin, we always watch documentaries! Can we please watch something different!" Mia protested.

"Mia, we already hear enough about love from you! So I don't see why a romantic film! It's about time we watched a documentary!" Kevin protested right back!

So, they ended up playing cards, which didn't please either of them!

Which began problem #2.

"I want to play Crazy 8's!" Mia loudly demanded.

"Well I want to play Go Fish!" Kevin demanded just as loudly.

So they ended up playing Hearts, which wasn't very much fun for either of them!

After Mia had beat Kevin 10 games to 1, they decided to listen to some music.

Which opened up problem box #3.

"I want to hear some pop!" Mia strongly decided.

"Well I want to hear some jazz!" Kevin decided just as strongly.

So they ended up listening to some rock, which once again neither of them liked.

"Kevin, I don't know about you, but I'm not having any fun!" Complained Mia as she flopped down on the sofa with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kevin nodded as he sat down beside her, "Yeah, I'm not having any fun either!" He answered quite glumly.

Then an idea struck the two of them like lightning. They could compromise!

"Kevin, how about we watch your documantary, then we could watch my romantic movie!" Mia suggested excitedly.

"Then, we could listen to a little of your pop music, then a little of my jazz!" Kevin suggested just as excitedly.

"But first, I'm hungry! How about you?" Mia asked in a brightful tone.

Kevin smiled, "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

Mia smiled back, "Great, I'll cook dinner!" Mia said cheerfully as she stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen.

In a flash, Kevin hopped off the couch and ran into Mia's path, blocking her way to the kitchen.

"Uh, why don't we call out for pizza instead?" Kevin quickly suggested.

Mia nodded happily, "Great idea!"

At the end of their date, were sitting on the back porch waiting for the others to get back.

"Kevin, I had fun today!" Mia said turning her head towards Kevin.

Kevin smiled, "Oh Mia, I had fun too!"

"We should do it again sometime!"

"Absolutely!"

Then the couple shared their first kiss just as the other rangers returned.

**The End**

**And again , I hope you all enjoyed #80!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 79 pairings to go! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #79!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	22. Shane and Tori

**A/N: Here is #79! I'm writing this one like this because of the Super Bowl this weekend! **

**And what do you all think of my avatar?**

**The pairings of Mike/Emily, Tommy/Kimberly, Carter/Dana, Eric/Taylor, Nick/Madison and many others will be written for the countdown. If you have submitted a pairing that I have not yet written, please don't worry because I will write every pairing submitted, though they will not be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by ****DJ Heidee!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 79: Shane and Tori**

**Love and the Super Bowl**

_OK, now why am I here again? _Tori Hanson asked herself for the hundredth time.

She and her former ranger teammates were at the Super Bowl, but of course it was cold and of course the football league couldn't have held the game in Blue Bay Harbor. No they had to have it in New York City and of course it was cold and it was snowing.

They were sitting in the stands. Hunter Bradley and his brother Blake were sitting on the right side of Tori, while Shane Clark and Dustin Brooks were sitting on her left. Kelly and Sensai Watanabe were sitting directly behind the other ninjas and for some reason Cam Watanabe and his cousins Marah and Kapri had gotten tickets for the other side of the stadium.

Tori didn't want to come to this game, but the guys practically dragged her out there!

So, here she was now sitting right in the middle of a bunch of crazy fans at the start of the game.

As soon as the kickoff started all the fans screaming and cheering from the top of their lungs, which made Tori feel very uncomfortable.

During the first half, there was a lot of excitement in the air. The shocking part of it all was that even Sensai was adapting to this atmosphere.

During the first quarter, there was no snow, it was just very cold, but in the second quarter, it started to snow.

_Great, just my luck! _Tori glumly thought to herself.

But all she could do right now was sit there with her arms firmly over her chest and pray for warmer weather.

In addition to it being almost unbearable outside, Tori didn't know anything about football! All she knew was what a kickoff and what a touchdown were!

_I wonder who's winning?_ Tori asked herself with disinterest, it was now close to the end of the 2nd quarter.

When halftime started Tori became very bored.

"What's wrong Tori? Aren't you having fun?" Shane asked her when the halftime performers walked onto the field.

Tori sighed tiredly, "Oh Shane, I don't understand a thing about football! I don't know a thing about it! And on top of all that, my feet are now ice cubes!" Tori sadly whined.

Shane nodded, "Well, maybe I can help?"

Tori shrugged, "Whatever."

When the game was in the third quarter, Shane did his best to help Tori understand football.

And by the beginning of the fourth quarter, Tori had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

By the end of the 4th quarter, Blue Bay Harbor's team had the football and was running it in for the winning touchdown.

All the fans waited in breathless anticipation.

Then Blue Bay harbor scored and won the game!

At that moment the fans went wild!

Tori and Shane were jumping up and down ecstatically cheering!

"We won! We won!" Were all the cheers that could be heard.

Then Tori and Shane were about to kiss when the winning team's quarterback threw his helmet into the stands and flew right in between the couple.

"Maybe we can do **that** later!" Tori suggested in an annoyed tone.

Shane just nodded, "yeah."

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #79!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 78 pairings to go! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! And please tell me what you think of my avatar!**

**So stay tuned for #78!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	23. Adam and Kira

**Author's note: In this mini there's a bit of Action and Romance! Sorry that I didn't write out the fight scene! So now here's #78!**

**All pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Geanie Girl****!**

**I know this isn't one of my best fics, but I still hope you all like it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 78: Adam and Kira**

**The Justice Storm**

Kira Ford walked briskly into Adam Park's garage.

All the veteran rangers who had gathered together in "Once a Ranger" were gathered in the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger's garage.

Shortly after the end of that HUGE teamup, Adam, Kira, Tori Hanson, Xander Bly, and Bridge Carson weren't ready to give up rangerhood again.

So they decided to create their own group called the Justice Storm, this group of rangers would protect the other cities in the state that the Overdrive Rangers weren't able to get to.

"Hey guys, what do we have to do today?" Kira greeted the others as she took her place at the "briefing table".

After everyone was seated, Kira's question was answered.

"We've got a disturbance in Blue Bay Harbor. It's nothing serious. Tori, Xander, do you two think you can handle it?" Adam filled the others in, while he asked the Blue Wind Ranger and the Green Mystic Ranger.

"No problem!" Xander replied.

"We're on it!" Tori answered with a confident nod.

Then the two rangers stood up and left to take care of that little problem.

After Tori and Xander had left, Adam continued, "Bridge, there's someone who wants to talk to you on the viewing screen. He looks kinda strange and he said his name was Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger." Adam looked to Bridge with a bit of a confused face.

Bridge's eyes widened, "Oh dear, Supreme Commander is the head of SPD and I promised him I'd call as soon as I woke up this morning and I forgot!" Bridge hurriedly explained as he stood up and went to deal with Cruger.

Now it was just Adam and Kira.

"So Boss, what kinda work do you have for me?" Kira asked her boyfriend.

During "Once a Ranger" these two became very close and decided that after Thrax was defeated, they'd start a relationship.

Adam leaned back in his seat thoughtfully, then he answered, "Well, there are some papers and diagrams here for a new weapon. How about you and I plug these codes into the computer and see if we can create that new canon?" Adam looked to her with hopeful eyes.

Kira just laughed, "Sure, why not!" Then she stood up, circled the table, she kissed Adam's cheek, and then she walked over to the computer.

Later that day after everyone was back from their missions, "Hey guys, there's some monster in downtown Angel Grove that's disturbing the peace!" Tori called from the monitors which she had been watching.

"Let's get down there!" Adam ordered and the others all nodded in unison.

Once the Justice Storm had arrived at the scene, they saw that they were going to be fighting a Magnifying glass monster!

"Hello Rangers, here for your destruction?" The monster cackled evilly.

"Not on our watch Freak!" Adam responded moving to center himself.

"Ready?" Adam asked his teammates.

"Ready!" The others answered.

"It's morphin time...Mastodon!" And Adam morphed into the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, HA!" And Tori morphed into the Blue Wind Ranger.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, HA!" And Kira morphed into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"SPD Emergency!" And Bridge morphed into the Red SPD Ranger.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" And Xander morphed into the Green Mystic Ranger.

Then the fight began.

After the monster was defeated, the rangers all gathered in Vets HQ a.k.a Adam's garage.

"Well, once again we are victorious!" Xander said with a smile.

Tori just rolled her eyes, then she cocked her head and said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving and seeing as I don't to cook; why don't we go out to eat?" Tori suggested with a smile.

Xander shrugged, "Sounds good to me!"

Bridge nodded, "Sure, as long as we don't eat at the Jungle Karma Pizza again!"

Kira laughed, "Don't worry Bridge, we'll eat somewhere else!"

Then they all headed out the garage door and got inside Adam's car.

Before they joined the others, Adam wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and he kissed her.

And that is a day in the lives of the Justice Storm.

**The End**

**And, I hope you all enjoyed #78!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 77 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #77!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	24. Cam and Lily

**A/N: Well here we go with #77! After this mini, I will start writing mini fics about Valentines Day and those fics will end after Valentines Day!**

**All pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Spikelightening****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 77: Cam and Lily**

**Cyber Buddies**

Lily Chillman sighed dejectedly as she entered her apartment in Ocean Bluff.

The year was 2010 and Lily was having another bad day. She'd been having days like these for a while now and she didn't know why.

So, that's why Lily ended up joining this blogosphere, so that she could hopefully get her frustrations out and to talk to people who have similar problems.

When she first told her friends and former teammates about it, they were all skeptical and told her that she shouldn't join, but she did.

So now, here she was home from yet another hectic day and now going to chat with her online friends a.k.a cyber buddies.

Lily's user name was "Yellow Cheetah" and when she'd picked out that name she'd thought that it sounded stupid, but it was not nearly as stupid as some other names that other users had picked.

When she signed in, she saw all of her cyber buddies were on and one of them was asking her a question.

**Samurai Green: **Hey Yellow Cheetah, how was your day?

Lily just smiled, Samurai Green was a very close cyber buddy and one she admired deeply. But he still didn't know how to type in text talk.

**Yellow Cheetah:** Hey there Samurai Green, my day was once again crazy! For instance, I took a customer's order, then I handed the order to my co-worker, who I like to call Blue Jaguar, he then brought the pizza out to the customers and our boss, Purple Wolf, came out right behind him and when he started talking it startled Blue Jaguar, so he threw the pizza and it stuck to the ceiling! Gross!

**Samurai Green: **Oh yeah, I know exactly what you mean! Earlier today, my friends who I like to call, Red Skateboarder and Moto-Yellow, were playing with their "toys", which is a skateboard and a motocross bike, in my computer area when I was at lunch. When I got back, they had turned the place into a dump! And worse still, Moto-Yellow landed his bike on top of my computer! It's a lucky thing I have my laptop otherwise I'd be doomed!

As the days and weeks past, Lily and her cyber buddy, Samurai Green, began to bond more closely.

When any of the other former Jungle Fury Rangers (Casey and Theo) asked her out, she always said "no".

The reason Lily didn't want to go out on any dates was because she had developed a crush on Samurai Green. Okay, of course she thought it was stupid because she really didn't know him, but there was just something about him that she just couldn't help but like.

And as time passed, the two got their own pms, so that they could pm each other any time they wanted!

Finally the day came when Lily decided to tell Samurai Green her real name.

**Yellow Cheetah: **Hey Sam, I uh well I know this is kinda blunt, but since we have talked online for 6 months, I think it's safe to tell you this. I just wanted to tell you that my name is Lily and I live in Ocean Bluff, Ca. So if you wanted to come visit me here that would be OK!

**Samurai Green: **Hi Cheety-I mean Lily, well since you've told me who you are, I guess I should return the favor. My name is Cam and I live in Blue Bay Harbor, pretty far away huh? I would like to visit you in O.B, but I don't know where you exactly live! How will I find you?

**Yellow Cheetah: **Well Cam, I work at the Jungle Karma Pizza, it's right off of main street right after you come off the interstate. As for the exact location of where I live, I'm not gonna tell you til after I've seen you, OK?

**Samurai Green: **OK Lil, but how will I know which employee is you?

**Yellow Cheetah: **Just ask for Lily and if I'm the one you're asking, then I'll tell you! I can't wait to see you! I love you!

**Samurai Green:** That should be pretty easy! It's a date, I'll see you tomorrow! I love you too!

And let's just say they both were very pleased with what they found!

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #77!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 76 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #76! And stay tuned for my Valentine fics!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	25. Scott and Summer

**A/N: So here we go with #76 and the first in my series of valentine mini fics!**

**All pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by DJ Heidee and PrincessOfDestiny14****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 76: Scott and Summer**

**The Valentine Card **

It had been three months since Venjix had been defeated and now Summer Landsdown had gathered all her friends together for a special occasion.

Summer had organized a Valentine's Day party for all her friends and she wanted everyone to have somebody for the holiday.

In order to accomplish this, Summer had created the "Valentine box". All everyone needed to do was to make a valentine, sign the name of the person the card was meant for, and most importantly, don't sign their own name (the sender's identities were supposed to be secret).

So earlier in the day, the valentines were deposited into the "Valentine box".

"Hey Summer, cool idea for the party!" Cindy (one of Summer's childhood friends) exclaimed as she placed her valentine into the box.

Summer had been measuring the box to make sure there was still room, "Thanks Cindy, I've been really looking forward to this! So, how many valentines do you think you're getting?" Summer asked with an excited smile.

Cindy shrugged, "Probably three or four, if I'm lucky!" The girl replied with a laugh, and with that, Cindy left to do some shopping.

As the box began to fill more and more rapidly, Summer started wondering how many of those valentines were for her.

Finally Gem and Gemma came over with their cards.

Summer smiled at the twins, "Hey there guys, pretty cards, want to tell me who there for?" Yes, Summer couldn't help but ask.

Gemma lifted up her sparkling blue heart valentine and placed it into the box, "Don't tell, but my valentine's for Flynn." Gemma answered in a sheepish whisper.

Summer grinned brightly, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" She reassured her friend.

Then Summer turned to Gem, "So Gem, what about you?"

Gem had just placed his red heart with beautiful white lace trimming into the box, "Please don't tell, but I kinda like the plumber's daughter, Lola and the is for her." As he spoke, his cheeks turned bright pink.

Summer patted his shoulder, "I won't tell!"

Then the twins left to start some trouble.

Finally the box was filled and the valentines stopped, so Summer decided to take a peek before the party started to see how many valentines she got.

And, in the end, she was saddened to see that there were no valentines addressed to her.

"What happened? Did somebody forget me?" Summer sadly asked herself.

When the party started, Summer saw all the lucky girls and boys who had valentines waiting for them. When the valentines were handed out, Summer couldn't stand it any longer, so she ran out the backdoor of the communty center (that's where the party was being held) and into the parking lot.

Scott Truman, who was one of her former teammates, saw her leave and he wondered why she was upset. So he followed her out.

He found her sitting under a nearby tree, "Summer, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Scott asked her with a concerned look on his face.

Summer had been holding her head in her hands, so when she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears and her nose was red from crying.

"I-I'm okay!" She sniffled and brushed the tears away.

Scott just looked at her for a long moment, then he nodded, "If you're sure you're okay, then let's get up inside before Ziggy starts looking for us!" And with that, Scott stood up and started walking towards the community center.

Summer stood up too and she began to follow him with her head down.

But then, she noticed something on the ground where Scott had been kneeling. She walked towards it, then she picked it up and her face lit up.

"Scott must have dropped this." She said to herself with a smile.

What Scott had dropped was a valentine, and that valentine was addressed to her.

_So he does love me!_ Summer thought to herself as she took off running so she could catch up to Scott and give him some of her love.

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #76!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 75 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #75! And stay tuned for my next Valentine mini fic!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	26. RJ and Lily

**A/N: So here's #75 and the second in my Valentine mini fic series! This one is more of a Humor/Romance story! Hope you all like it!**

**All pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Wolfgirl777769****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 75: RJ and Lily**

**Valentine Pizzas**

It was Valentine's Day at the Jungle Karma Pizza and RJ had gathered his employees, so that they could discuss what type of Pizzas to make today.

"How about a chili pepper and macaroni pizza?" Theo Martin suggested as he hung up the "open" sign on the front door.

Everyone, including Fran, looked disgusted at the idea.

"Uh Theo, I don't think we want to scare away the customers!" Casey Rhodes commented as he preheated the oven.

Right then, Lily Chillman walked down the stairs from the upstairs apartment.

"What about Valentine pizzas?" Lily asked as she set out all the ingredients necessary in order to make the pizzas.

"Valentine what?" All the other employees asked in unison.

Lily just smiled, "We can serve all of our regular pizzas, the only thing different will be that all the pizzas will be shaped like hearts!"

"Excellent idea Lily!" Robert James "RJ" said as he pulled a large piece of paper out of a drawer.

"And because Casey and Theo are so eager to help out today, then they can write the "today's special" sign" RJ suggested with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Casey and Theo gave disgusted looks as they took the paper and markers from RJ.

Lily just shook her head, "Oh come on guys, I'll give you a hand." She offered sweetly as she led them to a table and chairs in the eating area.

When the day started, their weren't very many customers, but in the afternoon; they were packed full of customers.

The team then started a system, Lily and Fran would take the orders, Theo, RJ, and Dominic would make the pizzas, and Casey would carry in pizzas out to the customers.

"Wow, I never thought that this "heart" pizzas thing would be such a big hit!" Dominic said with a laugh.

RJ nodded wisely, "It just goes to show you that art isn't such a bad thing."

Just then there was almost a catastrophe.

"RJ, where did you put the flour?" Theo asked nonchalantly.

"Isn't there any more in the pantry?" RJ asked in a worried tone.

"NO!" Was the reply.

"Oh dear, I'll have to go to the grocery and get some more!" RJ exclaimed as he hurried upstairs to change his clothes.

"Casey, Theo, Dom, what's the matter?" Lily asked as she came into the kitchen.

"We're out of flour, so RJ's going to get some more." Dom hurriedly explained.

"There's a lot of other things we need too! I guess I'll make a list." Casey said as he started writing the list on the back the an envelope.

So, in the end, Lily and RJ went to the store, Lily's explaination for going was to help RJ with carrying the groceries. And they got the much needed groceries before the customers demanded refunds.

At the end of the day, the business was great.

"Wow, what a day!" Dominic said with a tired look on his face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm exhausted!" Fran replied with a tired smile.

Lily and RJ were sitting across from each other in one of the booths.

"You guys go up to bed, I'll be up there shortly." Lily quietly told the others.

"If you don't mind, I'll sit with you." RJ offered.

Lily just shrugged.

After the others had gone up to bed, a sly gleam came into RJ's eye.

"Lily, close your eyes, I've got a surprise for you!" He told her as he walked into the kitchen.

Lily had a puzzled look on her face, but she did as she was told.

"Okay, you can open them now!" RJ said when he came back.

Lily slowly opened up her eyes and saw one of her Valentine pizzas, which was decorated with pepperoni that spelled I love you, sitting in front of her.

"RJ, what's this?" Lily asked him as she let out a confused laugh.

RJ just smiled, "It IS still Valentine's Day and you're my valentine. Do I need to say more?"

Lily blushed, "Oh RJ, this was so sweet!"

Then the two were just about to kiss, when Theo came out and said, "Casey got sick on the pizzas and he threw up!"

"WE"RE COMING!" The couple said in unison.

**The End**

**And again, I hope you all enjoyed #75!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 74 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #74! And stay tuned for my next Valentine mini fic!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	27. Billy and Cassie

**A/N: So here's #74! This is my fourth Valentine mini fic! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Bright Blue 101: Thank you for your review, it always makes me happy! I am going to place your selection of Casey/Lily at #68, so please keep your eye out for that! As for your other selection, I will write about it, I'm just deciding on what number to place it!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: Thank you!**

**All pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by I Love PR****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 74: Billy and Cassie**

**Dream Date**

Cassie Chan walked into her favorite coffee shop, _Imogene's. _

The year was 2001 and Cassie was now working at a recording studio.

The studio was about 3 blocks from Imogene's, so Cassie came here often. But today it was unusually crowded.

To make sure she didn't stomp on anyone's toes, Cassie made a beeline for the counter.

"Morning Cassie, so what'll it be? Your usual?" The waitress who's name was Tina greeted her.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'll have my usual, Tina" Cassie stammered and shouted so that she could be heard over all the noise.

After Tina had brought Cassie her usual, which was hot chocolate, she asked her why there were so many people.

"Why Cassie, don't you know? It's Valentine's Day and all the couples who live on this side of town are here for lunch dates." Tina explained as she leaned against the counter.

Cassie just wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Tina just smiled, "Tonight, my boyfriend Derek will be taking me out for dinner, then we're going to the movies, and to finish it off, we're going to take a walk in the park! Oh Cassie, I'm so excited! How about you? what are you doing tonight?" Tina asked her with a joyful smile.

Cassie shrugged dejectedly, "I don't have a date, so I'm not doing anything special." The tone of Cassie's voice was a mix of annoyance and sorrow.

"No date? On Valentine's Day?" Tina asked in shock and disbelief.

Cassie nodded. Then she turned around so that she could sit at her usual table. But when she looked, her table was being occupied by two couples.

Cassie spun back around to face her friend, "Hey Tina, do you by any chance know where I can sit? All of these tables are full!" Cassie asked with a concerned look.

Tina then saw her chance at getting her friend a date, "Well, the only table with an available seat, is that one over in that corner." Tina suggested as she pointed to the table.

The table Tina was suggesting was occupied by a man in his mid-twenties, who had sandy-blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and he wore a long-sleeved blue shirt with blue jeans, and he wore circular rimmed glasses.

Cassie shrugged, "Guess it's better than nothing." She mumbled as she made her way over.

"Um, hi, is it alright if I sit here?" Cassie asked suddenly very shy.

The man looked up from his chemistry book, "Sure, I'm not waiting for anyone!"

Cassie then sat down across from the man.

"Uh my name's Cassie Chan and I work at the Davis recording studio. What about you?" Cassie asked trying to start a conversation.

The man didn't leave the book, "I'm Dr. William Cranston, but most people just call me Billy. And I work at the University of Angel Grove." Billy replied in an irritated voice.

Cassie just nodded, then she took a sip of her drink, "So Billy, what type of work do you do there?" She asked a moment later.

"I'm a professor there, and one day I hope to become deen!" Billy answered wiith a hint of pride.

Cassie was now officially interested in Billy's work (but for some reason, she was more interested in Billy himself), "So, what..?" Cassie was about to ask another question, when Billy set his book down and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Miss Cassie..." Billy began when he was interrupted.

"It's just Cassie." Cassie corrected him.

As Billy began to "lay down the law of the land", Tina walked over carrying two rectangular pieces of paper and a small plant that looked like a bunch of leaves.

"Tina, what is it?" Cassie asked, a little disappointed at being interrupted.

Tina couldn't help but smile, "I was cleaning out the stock room and what do you know, I found these two free tickets to Pierre's french resturant!"

Neither Cassie nor Billy understood what Tina was meaning.

"Well, this is the **same** resturant that Derek and I are going to, so if you two want to come?" Tina hinted as she handed the tickets to Cassie.

Cassie then understood what was going on! So she turned her head from Tina and she looked at Billy.

"Do you want to go?" Cassie asked the professor.

Billy shrugged, "Sure, I don't have anything planned!" Then he leaned over and took the tickets from Cassie.

"Now you two have to seal the deal!" Tina said in a cheerful voice as she hung the plant that she'd been carrying, that everyone now realized was mistletoe, over the couples heads.

"Uh Tina, it's Valentine's Day, not Christmas!" Cassie said with a small laugh.

"Yeah I know, but we're all out of chocolate hearts!" Tina replied as she walked over to wait on some customers.

"Shall we?" Billy asked.

"We shall!" Cassie replied.

Then the two shared a sweet first kiss.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed #74!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 73 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #73! And stay tuned for my next Valentine mini fic!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	28. Dustin and Kira

**A/N: Here we go with #73! This is the fourth in my Valentine's Day mini fic series! Hope you all like it!**

**Lulugirl55: I'm sorry to hear about your departure from FanFiction. I really enjoyed reading your fic _Undercover and Unsure_. If you'd like, you can come here to my stories and review! You're always welcome!**

**All pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by ****1 Billy Fan, Fanfic Newbie, i want my mommy, and SpikeLightening!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 73: Dustin and Kira**

**A Valentine Surprise**

Kira Ford and her friend Tori Hanson walked into the _Milicent's jewelry shoppe_.

Neither one of the girls were big fans of jewelry, but there were commercials that said that Milicent's was opening a new line of charm bracelets.

So the girls decided to check it out and see what kinds of cool charms were being sold.

Tori was interested in the surfboard charm while Kira wanted to see if they had a guitar one.

"So Kira, what are you doing tonight?" Tori asked as they entered the store.

Kira smiled, "Dustin and I are going out for dinner! Then he said something about a surprise or something like that!"

Then Tori started to smile too.

As soon as they were inside, they saw that quite a crowd had gathered to see the charm bracelets.

When the crowd began to thin out, the girls got their chance to look.

"Oh Kira, look at that sparkling blue surfboard! Isn't it beautiful!" Tori breathed in amazement.

Kira beamed when she saw a charm that looked exactly like her guitar!

"Good afternoon Ladies, is there anything I can do for you?" Asked a middle-aged woman with short brown hair and wore a dark blue business suit.

The girls recognized the woman right away. This woman was Milicent herself!

"Uh, no thank you ma'am. We were just looking at the charms." Kira said shyly.

Milicent beamed with pride, "Very well then Ladies! If you'll excuse me I think I need to help that couple over at the engagement ring counter." With that, Milicent briskly walked across the store.

Tori went back to continue looking at the charms, but Kira looked over to where Milicent was helping a happy couple.

Then Kira's eyes widened.

The couple was made up of a pretty red-haired woman and Dustin!

Kira couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Tori, let's go! I'm feeling a little sick!" Then Kira rushed out of the store with Tori right behind her.

After the girls got back to Tori's house, Kira told her friend what she'd seen.

"Kira, I think you're jumping to conclusions! I'm sure that wasn't Dustin, and if it was, then I'm sure he has a good reason!" Tori tried reasoning with her friend.

But Kira wasn't convinced, "Oh yeah, I'm sure he has a good reason! His reason is that he's going to marry another girl!" Kira started ranting.

Then an idea hit Tori, "Hey, but what about that surprise he was telling you about?"

"That's it! His surprise is that he's dumping me!" Kira then began to cry.

Tori hugged Kira, "Why don't you go out to dinner tonight and ask him, OK?" She suggested.

Kira whipped her nose, "Alright, but it won't be pretty!" She sniffled miserably.

That night, Dustin acted like his cheerful self.

After dinner, they were walking through the park in silence. Finally, Kira asked him the question that's been burning inside her since Milicent's.

"Dustin, do you love me?" Kira looked up into his brown eyes.

Dustin slightly blushed, "You know I do!"

Kira started to cry, "Then why are you marrying someone else?"

Dustin looked a bit confused at first, then he realized what she was meaning, "Kira Ford, I'm in love with you and no one else!"

"Then who was that girl that was with you?" Kira pressed.

Dustin grinned slyly, "That girl you saw was my friend and my boss at Storm Chargers! Her name's Kelly." He slowly explained.

Kira looked confused, "Then why were you buying an engagement ring?"

Dustin took a deep breath, then he pulled out a black jewelry box from his pocket, and he got down on one knee.

"Kira Ford, will you marry me?" He asked her as he opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. It was little, but that didn't matter.

Kira's tears began to flow freely, "Of course I will, Waldo Brooks!" She exclaimed as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Uh, but one thing. Please don't the word "Waldo" to loudy, otherwise Shane will hear it and he'll never let me live it down!" Dustin asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Kira just smiled, "I love you Dustin!"

Dustin blushed again, "I love you too Kira!"

Then the two shared a nice, long kiss as Kira's engagement ring sparkled in the moonlight.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed #73!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 72 pairings TO GO! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #72! And stay tuned for my next Valentine mini fic!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	29. Ziggy and K

**A/N: So here's #72 and my fifth Valentine mini fic! There will be two more Valentine's Day inspired mini fics, it's just that my timing is so bad! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this!**

**All pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by MichealCorbettIsMine****!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Number 72: Ziggy and K**

**Let's Dance**

Dr. K was sitting at her computer, creating yet another antivirus because Professor Cog, who was one of Venjix's close allies, escaped Corinth and entered another dimension which endangered not only the rangers of that dimension, but the RPM Rangers as well.

K was almost done when Ziggy Grover, her annoying boyfriend, entered the room carrying a handful of mail.

"OK, let's see what we have today!" Ziggy commented as he shuffled through the papers and envelopes, "Hmmm, K how many parking tickets have you gotten?"

K didn't look up from her work, "Why do you want to know?"

Ziggy was now reading the address on a fancy envelope, "Because we've got a letter from the mayor of this city! Probably because of all your unpaid parking tickets." He said in an accusing tone.

Hearing this, K spun around in her chair, walked over to Ziggy, and snatched the envelope away from him, "If anyone has unpaid tickets, then it would most likely be you!" She snapped at him as she carefully opened the envelope and started reading the letter.

K carefully read the letter as Ziggy tried reading it over her shoulder.

After she'd finished reading the letter, K had a worried look on her face.

"K, what's the matter?" Ziggy asked, there clearly was concern in his voice.

K handed him the letter and he read it, "Ha, there's nothing to be upset about. It's an invite for us to go to the mayor's Valentine's Day party!" Ziggy chuckled.

K looked at Ziggy in fury, "There's nothing to be upset about? Of course there's something to be upset about, and it's that I can't dance!" She practically screamed at him.

Ziggy shrugged, "That's no big deal, I'll teach you!"

K raised an eyebrow, "You can dance?" She sounded doubtful.

Ziggy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the center of the room, "Of course I can dance, I learned how to when I was little." He hurriedly explained.

K just looked annoyed, "Well, we'll give it a try, but don't expect any miracles." She said dejectedly as Ziggy pressed a button on the console and music filled the room.

First, Ziggy tried teaching her a waltz, but K made it look like square dancing.

Then they tried a tango, but she even messed that up!

Then they tried swing dancing (or dance to your own moves), but K was as stiff as a statue.

In the end, Ziggy ended up with eight mashed toes (if they'd tried the rumba, then he would've had 10 mashed toes and a broken ankle), and K still didn't know how to dance.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to sit out the dances." Ziggy said in an exhausted tone.

K looked sad, "I'll sit out the dances while you go out and dance, I want you to have fun." She sadly offered.

Ziggy shook his head, "No way, if you don't dance, then I won't dance either!" His voice was firm and decided.

K smiled, "Thank you Ziggy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, then she went back to her work.

At the night of the dance, both Ziggy and K were nervous wrecks. But, come to find out the other guests were dancing to slow beat love songs.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Ziggy asked K.

K's eyes were following the dancers, memorizing their every move. Then she slowly nodded, "Yes, let's give it a shot!" Then they walked onto the dancefloor and started dancing.

To Ziggy's surprise, K was actually doing it right.

"How's this for dancing?" K whispered.

Ziggy smiled, "You're doing great!"

Then they shared a gentle kiss as they danced on.

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #72!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 71 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #71! And stay tuned for my next Valentine mini fic!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	30. Tommy and Trini

**A/N: So now here's #71 and the sixth in my Valentine fic miniseries! And only one more Valentine mini fic to go!**

**And, if anybody is interested, my other fic that I'm working on, _The Way of the Dino _will be updated this weekend! So please check it out because it's amazing.**

**All pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Hearing from you all makes me happy! You're all amazing! **

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by CelestialEnchantress07****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 71: Tommy and Trini**

**Broken Leg, Loving Heart**

Trini Kwan and her cousin Olivia were riding a bus. Today the cousins were going to the Reefside Community Center because the volunteers were selling tickets to the Valentine's Day Gala that night.

So Trini and Olivia were going tp check it out.

Once they were inside, they had to wait in a huge line.

"So Trini, are you and Tommy going to the dance?" Olivia asked her favorite cousin.

Trini just gave her a look, "Livvie, you know that Tommy and I are going together, so stop making such a big deal of it or I'll make fun of you and Jeremy." Trini warned her cousin.

Dr. Tommy Oliver and Trini had been dating since a month after Mesogog had been defeated. The current year was 2006.

Hearing her companion's threat, Livvie winced slightly, "Oh Trini, I know you're just kidding, but I wish you wouldn't say Jeremy's name so loudly! I don't want people to know that I'm dating an Olympic speed skater, otherwise the fans will be swarming my apartment by tomorrow!" Livvie commented nervously.

Trini just laughed.

After the cousins had bought their tickets, they rode the bus back to the apartment complex.

The funny thing was that through the whole ride back, Livvie kept looking around nervously to make sure none of Jeremy's fans had followed her onto the bus.

"So, what time do you want us to pick up you and J-Jay?" Trini recovered herself quickly as she and Livvie exited the bus. The only thing wrong was that Trini was walking backwards.

"Oh anytime is good, but Trini I don't think you should walk like that." Livvie warned, but it was to late. Trini didn't see the last step and she fell out onto the sidewalk.

After a quick trip to the ER, the only thing Trini had hurt was her leg. She broke her leg and now it would be in a cast for a whole month.

"Oh Livvie, what am I going to do! The dance is tonight and I'm stuck here with a broken leg! Tommy's going to be so mad at me!" Trini whined on her sofa after the returned from the hospital.

Livvie propped Trini's leg up with pillows and moved her crutches to the side of the couch, "I'm sure he won't be mad at you. After all, it was an accident." Livvie said sweetly.

So the girls decided not to tell Tommy until he got there to pick up Trini and her cousin.

That night, Trini was still sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on her TV while Livvie was in the kitchen making Trini some dinner.

Then they heard the doorbell.

"Livvie, it's Tommy! I know it's him! Oh what am I going to do!" Trini began crying as Livvie went to answer the door.

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." Livvie reassured her cousin as she answered the door.

"Oh hey Livvie, is Trini ready?" Tommy asked as Livvie let him in.

Livvie was about to answer but didn't because Tommy was now looking at Trini with her broken leg.

"Baby, what happened?" Tommy asked in disbelief as he sat with her on the sofa.

"I fell out of the bus today and broke my leg." Trini confessed in a whisper.

Trini read the look on Tommy's face, "Please don't be mad at me! I know we were supposed to go to the dance, but you can go with Livvie and Jeremy and I'll stay here." Trini offered as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

But Tommy just smiled, "Trini, to tell you the truth, I'm sorry you broke your leg! But, I really didn't want to go to the dance." Then he started laughing.

Trini just smiled, "Oh well Livvie, you and Jeremy go to the dance and please give these tickets to some other couple who couldn't afford tickets." She asked as she handed Livvie the tickets.

"But what about you?" Livvie asked in a confused tone.

Tommy walked over to her, "Don't worry, I'll keep Trini company. You just go and have a good time." Tommy said as he herded Livvie out the door.

After Livvie was gone, Tommy sat back down beside Trini.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

Trini grinned shyly, "I want to talk."

Tommy nodded, "That sounds good to me."

Then he leaned over and he kissed away her remaining tears.

**The End**

**And as always, I hope you all enjoyed #71!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 70 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**And please check out The Way of the Dino.**

**So stay tuned for #70! And stay tuned for my last Valentine mini fic!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	31. Leo and Karone

**A/N: So now here's #70! This is the last Valentine's Day mini fic, this is also one of my more dramatic mini fics! In this, I'm placing Leo and Karone on Earth not Mirrinoi. **

**All pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And once again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Hearing from you all makes me happy! You're all amazing! **

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Powergirl84****, jasonstoneface, and Lisa!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Number 70: Leo and Karone**

**The Perfect Rose**

When it happened. It really happened.

Leo Corbett and Karone of KO-35 were celebrating their wedding engagement at _P__ietro's Italian Resturant. _When they were about to leave, they discovered that their car had been stolen!

Now here they were, the night before Valentine's Day, at the police station trying to file a stolen car report.

"So, did you lock your suv before entering the resturant?" Sgt. Cody Wilson questioned the couple.

"Yes, I remember putting the key into the lock!" Karone replied in a rather calm tone.

Sgt. Wilson raised an eyebrow, "Did you drop your keys anywhere?"

Karone and Leo both checked to make sure their keys were still there, then they nodded.

Sgt. Wilson sighed tiredly.

Leo looked distressed, "What's the chance of finding our suv?" He sounded scared.

Sgt. Wilson shook his head sadly, "It's not good."

So that night the couple stayed at the station until one of the officers gave them a lift.

Karone and Leo lived across the street from each other, so all they had to do was walk across the street to see one another.

But tonight, Leo and Karone stayed up all night trying to figure out what to do next.

"It's kinda bad when two people share one car, isn't it?" Karone asked in a peaceful tone.

Leo sat up in his seat and ran his hands through his hair in a dejected manner, "Uh yeah it's bad." He answered. Sometimes he was amazed at how calm she could be.

The two were sitting on the sofa in Karone's living room. But Leo noticed that for some reason everything around Karone was so calm and peaceful, just like her.

He was still amazed at that.

"We'll have to buy a new car, won't we?" Karone asked gently.

Leo slowly nodded, "Yeah we'll have to, but that means we'll have to take your ring back, so we can pay for the car! And I don't want to do that!" He acted like he was on the brink of panic.

Karone smiled gently as she carefully slipped the diamond engagement ring off her finger.

"Here, take it back. We need that money more!" She said as she handed Leo the ring.

"But Karone, it's YOUR engagement ring. I couldn't take it away from you." Leo said refusing to take the ring.

Karone took his hand in her's, then she placed the ring in his hand, and closed his fingers around it.

"We need that money right now. We can always get another ring, but as long as you and the one you love knows that you're getting married, I don't think a ring matters." Karone's words were inspiring and touching.

Those words really astonished Leo, even as the jewelry store's clerk handed him the refunded money, he still couldn't believe Karone's selflessness in giving back the ring.

_I have to do something for her, but what?_ He thought as he drove down the interstate in their new suv. Then it struck him, _I'll buy Karone a dozen pink roses! I know she'll like that!_

Once he entered the florist shoppe, Leo was greeted by a cheerful old woman, "Hello sir, how can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

Leo smiled as well, "Ah yes, I would like to buy a dozen pink roses please."

The woman nodded, "Let me see what we have, I won't be a moment." Then she walked into the freezer (where the flowers are preserved) to get the remaining roses.

After the woman (who's name was Angelica) brought out the flowers, Leo just stared at them for a long moment. There was just something that wasn't quite right, then he knew what it was.

That night Leo was having dinner at Karone's house, so when she answered (after he rang the doorbell) he hid her surprise behind his back.

"Leo, what are you hiding?" Asked a puzzled Karone.

"Is that anyway to treat your husband-to-be?" Leo asked in mock astonishment.

Karone smiled brightly, "Hello Leo, but what are you hiding?"

After he'd entered the house, he took a deep breath and revealed her surprise.

It was a single pink rose.

Karone looked confused by this, so Leo explained, "You see, I was going to buy you a dozen roses, but some of them were crunched, and some of them had wilted, and some of them hadn't bloomed at all! But this rose here was the only perfect one, just like you. Oh Karone, you're perfect in my eyes and I love you so much."

Leo words struck Karone very oddly, because as she took the rose from him, she started to cry a little.

"Oh Leo, I love you so very much! And you're perfect to me too." Karone said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then they embraced for a long moment. Just being together was all that mattered.

And indeed, that rose was perfect.

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #70!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 69 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #69! And thanks for reading my Valentine mini fics!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	32. Justin and Cassie

**A/N: OK, so here we go with #69! The time frame for this story begins a short while after_ Passing the Torch_ and ends a little bit before _Chase into Space._**

**So now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And once again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Hearing from you all makes me happy! You're all amazing! **

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by justin FAN and KFD****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 69: Justin and Cassie**

**Someday, We'll Be Together**

Cassie Chan and Ashley Hammond walked into the Youth Center.

It had been five weeks since they'd become the Turbo Rangers, and already they were behind in school.

"So do ya want to study here?" Ashley asked Cassie as they walked over to the bar to get smoothies.

While the girls were getting their drinks, TJ Johnson and Carlos Vallerte were lifting weights in the exercise area, and Justin Stewart was studying for an upcoming test.

The problem was that Justin wasn't studying, at least not anymore. He was staring at Cassie in a love-struck way.

_Who am I kidding? Cassie probably wants some big, strong guy, not little, old me! _Justin thought miserably, then an idea struck him, _I know, I'll prove to Cassie that I'm the only guy she could ever love!_

When Cassie and Ashley walked over to where Justin was sitting, the boy practically leaped out of his seat.

"Here Cassie, sit here." Justin offered as he pulled out a chair for her.

The girls shared look, then Cassie sat down and Justin pushed her chair in. Ashley was expecting the same kind of treatment, but didn't get it.

Later the same day the girls were almost finished studying, but Justin had already finished.

He started watching TJ and Carlos lifting weights, so he decided to prove to Cassie how strong he was.

"Cassie, look how strong I am!" Justin called to her as he lifted a chair.

Cassie just grinned, "Yes Justin, you're very strong!"

As the girls watched the athlete's practice their running on the schoolyard, Justin decided to show Cassie how fast he could run.

"Cassie, look how fast I can run!" Justin called over to her as he started running on the field.

Ashley just rolled her eyes, but Cassie just smiled, "Oh yes Justin, you're very fast!"

"Cassie, why are you putting up with him?" Ashley whispered to her friend.

Cassie over at Ashley, "Ash, don't you see? Justin has a crush on me! I think it's kinda cute. Besides, he'll get over it, you'll see."

But Justin didn't get over it, in fact it just got worse!

Justin did EVERYTHING to impress her. He showed her how strong, how fast, how smart, and how perfect for her he was! And it started to annoy her.

Justin was heartbroken when he thought that Cassie and the other Rangers were robots, and he was sad that he'd lost his super strength.

When that had happened, he wasn't sad because he couldn't compete against the other High Schoolers in sports. It was because he wouldn't be able to impress Cassie.

So, after all that he went back to being annoying.

"Oh Ash, what am I gonna do? I like him, I like him a lot, but he's just to young!" Cassie whined as she and Ashley were walking through the park.

Ashley nodded thoughtfully, "Cass, you're just gonna have to tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurts."

Cassie knew Ashley was right, but it didn't make it any easier.

So a few days later, Cassie volunteered to assist Justin on a school experiment. The reason Cassie volunteered to do this, was because she wanted to talk to Justin without anyone else around.

"Justin, there's something I want to talk to you about." Cassie began the conversation as they entered Justin's garage.

"What is it Cassie?" Justin asked, he gave her his full attention.

"Well, it's about you showing off to me all the time." Cassie spoke slowly so she could gather her thoughts.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Justin asked in a worried tone.

"Well, I'm very flattered that you care for me so much. But, you see, right now we're fighting evil and trying to keep up with school. So I don't think it would be a good idea for us to get together at this time." Cassie said, but she sounded sad as well.

Justin was about to respond, but Cassie placed her hand over his mouth so that she could finish speaking, "But, why don't we wait till you're about eighteen, then we'll talk about a relationship, OK?" Cassie asked with a smile on her face.

"You won't date anybody else until then?" Justin asked skeptically.

Cassie nodded, "I'll wait for you."

Justin started to smile as well, "Okay, now I need to get this experiment done."

So everything went back to normal, at least until Justin's eighteen.

**The End**

**And as always, I hope you all enjoyed #69! **

**And be sure to watch the season premiere of Power Rangers Super Samurai and it's going to be on Nick today at Noon.**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 68 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #68!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	33. Casey and Lily

**A/N: Well here's #68! I wanted to have some fun, so that's why I was inspired to write this story! Hope you all like it!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And once again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Hearing from you all makes me happy! You're all amazing! **

**Special Note: When I reach Pairing #50, I will announce the pairings that will appear in the top 15. But, the order I will announce the pairings in will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by anon, Bright Blue 101, and PrincessOfDestiny14****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 68: Casey and Lily**

**A Day at the Zoo**

It was a bright and sunny day, so Robert James "RJ" decided to take the other rangers to the zoo.

The reason was because he wanted them to get a chance to reconnect with their animal spirits.

"RJ, do we really have to do this?" Theo Martin asked his mentor in front of the monkey cage.

RJ looked shocked by Theo's question, "Of course we have to do this. If we can't find peace within ourselves, then how do you expect us to find peace for the whole planet."

Theo, realizing that there was no use in arguing, just sighed reluctantly and followed the others.

As they walked by the Dolpihin's tank, they all got splashed.

"Wow, that was fun!" Lily exclaimed as she started to laugh.

"Well, there goes my shower for the rest of the week!" Casey joked happily.

"I think I should of brought my swimming trunks!" Dominic joined Casey and Lily on the nearby bleachers and they started laughing uncontrollably.

Everyone, including RJ, started laughing. Everyone that is except Theo.

"Oh gross, how clean is this water?" Theo asked as he started smelling his clothes.

"Oh come on Theo, it's not like the dolphin dumped the whole tank on you!" Lily said as she happily leaned against Casey.

Then they went to the petting zoo. At the petting zoo, Lily got to feed a bear cub.

"Oh Casey, isn't he the cutest thing!" Lily gently cooed to the cub.

Casey quietly laughed, "He sure is a hungry little thing!" He remarked as the cub gulped down the milk in the baby bottle.

"Would you like to feed a cub?" The zoo keeper asked Theo.

Theo looked a bit nervous, "Uh, no thanks. It might have germs!" He started to back away.

The woman zoo keeper laughed, "Oh Hannah doesn't have germs! She's perfectly healthy." Then the woman handed the cub to Theo.

"Oh, I don't think I can do this." Theo sadly mumbled as he placed the bottle up to the infant's mouth.

After that they went to the zoo's cafeteria.

"I think I can go for a good pizza right now!" RJ announced proudly.

"Uh, RJ I don't think they sell that here!" Casey informed his mentor.

After lunch they decided to visit the last exhibit the zoo had. The Polar Bear exhibit.

"Hey, it's so dark in here!" Theo complained.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Theo, It's supposed to be dark."

"Those bears sure are big!" Theo's eyes grew big with amazement.

As the others were gazing and taking pictures of the polar bears, Casey and Lily walked over to a secluded area.

"Oh Casey, I've had so much fun today!" Lily happily smiled up at him.

Casey smiled as well "Yeah, I've had fun too."

"What was the best part?" Lily asked.

Casey then looked over at her, "The best part was being with you."

Lily blushed, "I love you Casey." She sweetly responded.

Casey blushed as well, "I love you too."

Then, in the dark exhibit, the two shared a sweet kiss.

**The End**

**And, I hope you all enjoyed #68!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 67 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #67!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	34. Dustin and Tori

**A/N: Here's #67! This one I had some fun with as well! So I hope I did good on this one!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And once again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Hearing from you all makes me happy! You're all amazing! **

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Ledger m and**** CelestialEnchantress07! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 67: Dustin and Tori**

**Ticket to Ride**

Tori Hanson's blue van pulled up to the motocross race track.

"Now remember Tori, this is your first lesson in how to ride a motocross bike." Dustin Brooks explained as they unloaded his bike.

Tori looked annoyed, "I don't know why you're giving me these lessons, Dustin. I already know how to ride."

Dustin sat down on his bike seat, "Do you remenber when you bullied me into letting you ride my bike, then you wrecked it! It took me weeks to fix it!"

Tori just rolled her eyes when Dustin started complaining, "I don't need these lessons! This is a waste of time." Tori started to walk away from the bike.

Dustin used his Ninja streak to get in front of Tori and block her way.

"Dustin!" Tori groaned as everytime she moved, he moved to block her.

"C'mon Tori, just give it a chance, and if you still like don't it then we'll go home. OK?" Dustin pleaded.

Tori heaved a sigh, "Alright, let's give it a shot."

Tori's first attempt wasn't very good, she kept falling over the hills.

"I. Hate. This." Tori spoke slowly and clearly so that every word sounded like a sentence.

The two had been at this for about two hours and Tori had at least five bruises on both sides of her body.

Now they were sitting near Tori's van taking a break.

"Oh Tori, you're doing great! You've almost mastered the art of staying on the bike." Tori knew that Dustin didn't mean anything by that remark, but she still didn't appreciate it.

"Hey Tori! Hey Dustin, what're you guys doing?" Shane asked as he approached his friends.

"Getting busted." Tori responded in a not very enthusiastic voice.

"Oh." Shane replied as he sat down next to them.

"Dustin, why are you trying to teach her this, when you knlow that she isn't interested?" Shane asked his best friend.

Dustin shrugged, "I'm teaching her how to ride, so that she won't wreck my bike anymore." Dustin simply replied.

Then Shane had an idea, "Dustin, you know that Tori isn't interested in this sport! The sport she's interested in is how fast she can polish her nails!"

Anger built up inside of Tori when Shane said that.

_No one says that about me and gets away with it!_ Tori thought with fury.

"C'mon Dustin, I want to give it another shot." Tori stood right up and made her way to the bikes.

"Whoa Dude! Wha...What happened to her?" Dustin wondered aloud.

Shane smiled evilly, "Remember my friend, taunting a girl always works."

Dustin just shrugged, "Well whatever you did, it sure worked!" Then he ran off to join his girlfriend.

By the end of the day, Tori was a great motocross biker.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Dustin said as they loaded his bike back inside the van.

"I know, but tomorrow it's payback time!" Tori said as she closed the trunk.

Dustin looked confused, "What do ya mean?"

Tori smiled, "Because you taught me to ride motocross bikes today, so tomorrow I'll teach you how to surf, OK?"

Dustin looked a little scared, so Tori kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." That was all she said.

Then they packed up the van and headed home.

**The End**

**And again, I hope you all enjoyed #67!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 66 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #66!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	35. Zack and Aisha

**A/N: Well here's #66! In this story, Zack and Aisha don't say "I love you", but you can all guess that it's at the beginning of their relationship. Hope I did good! **

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And once again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Hearing from you all makes me happy! ****You're all amazing! **

**I know I said that at #50 I'd announce the top 15 couples, but I've changed my mind! **

**Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by brankel1****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 66: Zack and Aisha**

**A Helping Hand**

It was a hot summer day in Angel Grove and Dr. Aisha Campbell knew things weren't going to go so well.

Today she'd organized a fundraiser so that the animals at the shelter she worked at would get a home.

"Where is everyone?" Aisha asked herself aloud.

Then, a black mustang pulled up at the site and Zack Taylor, who was one of the volunteers, stepped out of the vehicle.

"Zack, where is everyone?" Aisha asked her friend in a confused tone.

Zack sighed inwardly, _She isn't gonna like_ this! He thought to himself.

"Well Doc.." Zack explanation was interrupted.

"Please Zack, call me Ish." Aisha kindly told him.

Zack nodded and finished his statement, "Well Ish, since it's almost 100 degrees out here, the other volunteers didn't want to show up cause they didn't want to get heat stroke."

Aisha's eyes widened and her face darkened imensely, "Well that's just great! Did they elect you to be the one to tell me?" The tone of Aisha's voice was harsh, but Zack didn't notice.

"No they didn't tell me to come here. I came here because I'm the only one who isn't afraid of heat stroke." Zack spoke so kindly that Aisha's tone softened.

"Uh well, thanks for sticking with me." Aisha sounded a bit dejected, but after Zack started smiling, she smiled too.

"So let's get to work! The show starts in less than an hour!" With that, Aisha started in the direction of the nearby kennel.

A half an hour later, there was a huge crowd of people sitting in the lawn chairs, which were in front of the little stage, waiting for the show to begin.

"WOW! I've never seen so many people in my life!" Zack breathed in amazement as he looked out the kennel's window and saw the crowd.

Aisha gave him an unimpressed look.

Then Zack blushed a little, "Well, this is the largest crowd I've ever seen for a dog show."

Aisha just nodded as she fastened the last pink tutu on a little terrier, "There, now we're ready for the show!"

Then, Zack raised the little curtain over the stage.

"And now, here is the main attractions, the Angel Grove animal shelter!" Aisha announced off stage.

Then, a whole pack of the terriers in tutu's ran onto the stage. And, of course, they did what dogs did, they started to play.

After the terriers, then there were more dogs. After the dogs, there were the cats and birds.

Throughout the whole show, Aisha looked very pleased.

After the show, over half of the animals in the show were adopted.

"Oh Zack, I'm so happy!" Aisha was bursting with joy.

Zack just smiled, "Yeah Ish, the show was a big succcess."

The duo had just taken down the stage and lawn chairs, now they were cleaning up the kennel. And already it was dusk.

"But what about the other animals that weren't adopted, what's going to happen to them?" Zack asked Aisha as they fed the animals.

Aisha smiled, "Oh don't worry about them! They'll all get homes because now the words out about the shelter, so I'm sure that tomrrow there will be more people to adopt the rest of them!" Aisha's words were now calm and happy.

After Aisha had locked up the shelter for the night, she and Zack walked to the parking lot together.

"Uh Ish." Zack hesitated.

Aisha looked over at him, "What's wrong Zack?"

Zack inhaled deeply, then he finished, "Don't get me wrong, but would you like to go out to dinner with me? So that we can celebrate our-your big success."

Aisha stopped walking and looked him straight in the eyes, "Zack Taylor, I want to thank you for helping with the shelter today."

Aisha paused for a second, then she finished, "I'd love to go out to dinner with you!"

Then the couple smiled at each other and raced to their cars.

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #66!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 65 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #65!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	36. Dax and Rose

**A/N: Here is #65! I just wanted to have some fun, so that's why I wrote this chapter like this. This one is a Humor/Romance chapter.**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And once again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Hearing from you all makes me happy! ****You're all amazing! **

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by PrincessOfDestiny14****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 65: Dax and Rose**

**Movie Magic**

Dax Lo strode into the movie studio.

He was going to star in yet another action film. The role he would play would be the stuntman.

_How come I'm always the stuntman?_ Dax asked himself for the thousandth time.

Dax had wanted to be a director, but there was no such luck because no one wanted him to direct their movie.

So now he was the stuntman, again.

"Dax, glad you weren't sick again." Todd Mason, the film's producer greeted Dax.

Dax blushed, "Uh yes sir, I'm feeling much better." The truth was that when Dax didn't feel like going in to work, he would just call in sick.

Todd gave Dax a 'I've caught you' look and said, "Well now, I want you to meet the woman who has created a machine for our movie that will change stunt work forever." Todd was practically beaming with joy at a prospect that Dax didn't understand.

Then the two made their way into a conference room, "Dax, I would like you to meet Rose Ortiz." Todd introduced the two young people.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Dax asked Rose as they shared a warm embrace.

"Well, I made this device that can make a person float in the air without cables." Rose happily explained as she picked up a small machine, which was no bigger than a cell phone, and showed it to Dax.

Dax didn't look convinced at all.

Then a beeper sounded, "Oh, it's time to test this life changer out!" Todd said as he hopped out of the seat he'd been sitting in.

Rose nodded and followed carrying her machine while Dax paled immensely and he stiffly followed.

Outside, all the cameras were in place and the lighting was just right because Dax was going to be the test subject of Rose's new invention.

"Wha...What am I supposed to do?" Dax gulped.

Rose smiled sweetly, " All I want you to do is stand on the edge of that diving board up there, and when I say go, I want you to jump and we'll see if the machine keeps you suspended." Rose calmly explained as she pointed to a wood board high above them.

Now Dax liked Rose, he liked her a lot. Well, he actually loved her, but wouldn't tell a soul. But now he was wondering how much did she like him?

Of course Dax couldn't argue, so he struggled up the ladder and dragged himself to the edge of the diving board.

Then he shakily breathed and closed his eyes.

"GO!" Was the command and Dax gracefully leaped off the board.

At first he felt himself falling rapidly, but then he felt stable again. He opened one eye, then the other and saw that he was floating in mid-air.

"That's amazing!" Todd cried happily.

Rose smiled brightly, "It definitely is movie magic."

"So Dax, how did it feel?" Todd eagerly asked his friend.

Dax grinned, "It was awesome!"

Todd firmly nodded, "Great! Now we can use it for the movie."

Dax just nodded, then he turned to Rose, "Will it be ready for the movie?" He gently asked her.

Rose was talking to some reporters, so she was a bit distracted, "Sure."

So, the day of the actual use of the suspender came and everything was going well until it was Dax's turn to jump off a cliff to rescue the damsel in distress.

"Imagine, two people soaring through the air like birds." Todd happily breathed.

It was then that Rose's eyes widened, "Oh no! I forgot to increase the machine's strength!"

Todd just stared in horror as Dax jumped off the 'cliff' and plummeted to the ground.

"From now on I will only use cables!" Dax vowed angrily from his hospital bed.

Rose was there and she just smiled, "Oh, don't worry! After you're discharged, I'll take care of you." Rose softly cooed as she kissed Dax's cheek.

Dax grinned up at his grilfriend and mumbled, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**The End**

**If you're all wondering what the "movie magic" was, the magic is because Dax was hurt making a movie and that's how he and Rose got together. **

**So I hope you all enjoyed #65!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 64 pairings to go and counting! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So stay tuned for #64!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	37. Nick and Vida

**A/N: Here we go with #64! I'm very excited about this chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And once again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Hearing from you all makes me happy! ****You're all amazing! **

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by elementwolfpack, Mooger1 and Now and Forever****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 64: Nick and Vida**

**Trading Places**

Vida Rocca had just finished mixing another song when she heard a LOT of noise coming from outside the Rock Porium.

Curiosity got the better of her and she stepped outside to see what was up.

It was odd, as soon as she came out, the noise stopped.

V waited for a few minutes, but when nothing happened she decided to go back inside.

Just before she stepped in the door, she heard the noise again, so she spun around and saw Nick and his motorcycle heading back down the street.

V shrugged, _I really don't get why Nick thinks that you have to have experience riding motorcycles so that you can ride one! Heck I could probably do it with my eyes closed._

It was then that Nick parked his bike and headed inside the store.

"Hey V, did you like my riding?" Nick asked as he followed her inside.

Vida looked back at him with an annoyed expression, "I didn't think it was a big deal! I mean, how hard can it be to ride a motorcycle?" She snorted in disgust.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, well maybe I think that there's nothing hard about mixing music! I mean, it's probably a cinch!" He shot back at her.

Then V exploded, and after her Nick exploded.

Hearing all the shouting, Xander came out of the stock room (he'd been tidying up the back).

"What's going on here?" He asked while trying to keep the fighting duo from killing each other.

"He's saying that being a DJ is useless!" V cried angrily.

"She's saying that riding motorcycles is stupid!" Nick spat out in fury.

Xander just rolled his eyes, "I've got an idea! Why don't you two switch places for the rest of the day!"

When his friends gave him unimpressed looks he decided to further explain, "V, you can ride Nick's bike for the rest of the day. And Nick, you can mix V's music for the rest of the day!"

Then he smiled, "Maybe then, you'll both appreciate what the other does." Then Xander went back to his cleaning.

V just shrugged while Nick nodded.

"This won't be to hard!" Vida commented as she went to fetch her helmet.

"This'll be a piece of cake!" Nick threw in his two cents as he walked over to Vida's station.

They thought that this would be easy! Well, they were both wrong!

Nick tried his best at mixing music and he did everything that V did, but it just didn't sound right.

"How does she do this?" Nick mumbled, he was very confused.

He then realized all the skill that it took to be a DJ.

At the same time, V was having a terrible time.

The main problem was that the bike went way to fast and she couldn't hang on.

"I don't know how he does this, but it's insane!" V muttered as she took a quick break from getting beaten up.

She now understood all the experience that it took to ride motorcycles.

By the end of the day, they both were wore out.

"Nick, I take back everything that I ever said about riding motorcycles being easy!" V exclaimed as the duo closed up the shop.

Nick nodded, "Same here! I'll never get how you mix all those cool sounds!"

That made Vida laugh, "How about we stick to what we're both good at and never insult each other again." She suggested as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

Nick smiled, "Deal." Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Now they both finally appreciated what each other did.

**The End**

**So I hope you all enjoyed #64!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 63 pairings to go! **

**So stay tuned for #63! And be sure to watch the next episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	38. Wes and Lily

**A/N: HERE IS #63! In this I tried to have some fun and be romantic at the same time! Hope you all like it!**

**Iwillbelieveit: Thank for reminding me about the pairing that you selected. I'm planning on giving it a higher position, so please keep an eye out for your pairing.**

**Pikatwig: Thank you for your selections! One of the pairings that you selected will be written soon, so please keep an eye out for that! **

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**And once again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Hearing from you all makes me happy! ****You're all amazing! **

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Billy and Adam Rule, The rainbow guy who sucks, and Arc light****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 63: Wes and Lily**

**The Cop and The Lady **

Lily Chillman and her friends Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, and Dominic Hargan were heading back to Ocean Bluff after attending a party that was thrown by the Pai Zhuq students.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages!" Dom exclaimed. He was driving the car and because he wasn't paying attention to the road, they swerved and went off the road.

"Well that was great!" Theo commented in disgust.

"Did we blow a tire?" Casey asked the others.

Dom shrugged, "I don't know."

So everyone got out of the car to inspect the damage.

At that moment, a sleek, black suv pulled up, and two men dressed in what kinda looked like army gear left the vehicle and approached them.

"What's the trouble officers?" Theo asked trying not to sound concerned.

The man wearing a red beret looked straight at them, "Were you aware that you could've killed someone driving like that?" His voice was sharp and accusing.

Lily saw this and decided to step in, "You see, we were just going back to Ocean Bluff from a party and we weren't looking where we were going." She calmly explained.

The other man then said, "That's no excuse! C'mon Wes, let's take them in!"

When Wes didn't answer, he just stared at Lily, the man tried again.

"Wesley Collins, let's take these criminals in!" The man shouted.

Then Wes snapped out of his trance, "Alright Eric, let's bring them in."

As they were patted down and hand-cuffed, the Jungle Fury Rangers couldn't believe that they were gonna have criminals records.

"This cannot be happening!" Theo groaned sadly as he, Casey, and Dom were led into a cell.

Lily was placed with another girl and were put in a cell across from the boys.

"What're you in for?" The girl who's name was Natalie asked Lily.

The two girls were sitting across from each other, "My friends and I were arrested for swerving of the road. What about you?" Lily asked kindly.

Natalie looked to the floor, "I'm in for shoplifting." Her voice was so soft that Lily had to listen carefully.

A few days later, the boys were released from jail.

"What about me?" Lily asked Wes in a furious tone.

Wes shrugged, "No one has given us any word to release you, so we will be seeing a lot more of each other." With that, Wes left to go make more lives miserable.

After a week in the brig, Lily was beginning to think that their was some kind of conspiracy going on. Because everybody, including Natalie, had been released except her.

"What's happening? Why am I not being released?" Lily asked Wes one day when he came to visit her.

Wes once again shrugged, "I really have no idea why we're keeping you, but nobody's said anything about releasing you!" He sounded concerned, but Lily noticed something else in his voice.

It was laughter.

Lily then spun around and faced him with her hands on her hips, "Wes, are you keeping me here on purpose?" Her voice had accusation written all over it.

Wes grinned sheepishly, "Oh alright! Yes, I was keeping you here for a reason."

Lily eyes widened, "What reason?"

Wes looked straight into her eyes, "Because Lily, the day I first met you, I fell in love with you, and I wanted to keep you here so that you wouldn't leave me. I-I wanted to ask you out." He then sighed sadly.

Lily's expression softened, "Well, you could've released me, then told me you liked me."

Wes nodded, "I'm sorry." His was soft.

Lily walked up to him, "I forgive you, and yes I'd love to go out with you!"

Then she reached up and kissed him, "Now please get me out of here!"

**The End**

**So again, I hope you all enjoyed #63!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 62 pairings to go! **

**So stay tuned for #62! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	39. Cam and Mia

**A/N: Okay everyone, here is #62! Sorry about taking so long to update, but I've been very busy lately. So I hope you all like this one!**

**Chloe: Thanks for selecting a pairing, but Tommy/Kimberly will be written in the top 15. I think you'll like how I'll write their chapter!**

**DustinHunterPRNS: Thank you so much for liking my stories. It's awesome to hear such great feedback! And the pairing you selected, Dillon/Summer, will be written in the top 15. So please stay tuned for that.**

**xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx: Thank you for your pairing selections! And one of them will be fetured in the top 15! So please keep an eye out for that!**

**CelestialEnchantress07: As always, thank you for your reviews!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by SuperYellowSamuraiRanger****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 62: Cam and Mia**

**The Samurai Legacy**

Mia Watanabe and her ranger team were sitting in the living room.

Mentor Ji had told them that today they were going to have a visitor. This visitor was the original Green Samurai Ranger and Ji had invited him to come visit them for a few days.

So today Ji had gone to the airport to pick up this visitor, the thing was that none of the rangers knew his name or what he looked like.

So here they were, waiting for Ji and the visitor to arrive.

Mia and Emily were sitting on the sofa reading books. Mike was sitting in a chair playing a hand-held video game. Antonio was in the kitchen preparing a fish feast to welcome their guest. Jayden was sitting on one of the ottomans with his hands folded up to his chin, he was lost in thought. And Kevin was pacing back and forth nervously.

"Jayden, did Ji say where this guy comes from?" Kevin asked as he stopped pacing to look straight at his leader.

Hearing his name, Jayden returned to the living, "Yeah, Ji said that the guy came from Blue Bay Harbor." Jayden answered with a shrug.

Now Kevin looked more confused than ever, "I've never heard of Blue Bay Harbor! Has anybody else heard of it?" He asked his fellow rangers.

It turned out that nobody had heard of Blue Bay Harbor before, except one.

"Oh I've heard of it! When I was little my whole family would go down there to spend the summer." Mia replied looking up from her book.

Then she blushed, "I'd met a little boy there too. His name was Cam and we became very good friends." Mia smiled at the memory.

Before anyone could answer, they heard Ji's SUV pulling up. He would've used his motorcycle, but the visitor would be bringing luggage and it would be difficult to carry.

As the six samurai gathered outside as they watched as Ji and a tall Asian man, who wore glasses, exited the vehicle.

After everything was taken out of the vehicle, Ji began the introductions.

"Fellow Samurai, these are the Samurai Rangers, Jayden Shiba, Emily Rogers, Kevin Jackson, Mia Watanabe, Mike Gomez, and Antonio Garcia." Ji formally introduced the team and motioned to each ranger as he said their name.

The man grinned slyly, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke in an extremely calm tone.

Then Ji turned to the rangers, "Samurai Rangers, this is the original Green Samurai Ranger, Cameron Watanabe."

Hearing this, Mia's eyes widened, "Cam? You were a ranger?" She gasped in disbelief.

Cam nodded, "Yep." He answered, then he spoke again, slowly this time.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Mia?" Cam asked her.

Mia just nodded, then she gave him a warm hug.

Mike saw Emily smiling from ear-to-ear and wanted to know what was up.

"What're you smiling about?" He whispered to Emily.

Em looked up at Mike, "Can't you tell? Mia and Cam like each other." She whispered back.

Mike looked confused, "How can you tell?"

Em shrugged, "A girl can tell!"

Afterward, they found out that Cam would be staying for only two days. So Mia and the others decided to show Cam that they could do their job and make him proud.

Cam watched them train and sometimes he gave them some advice, which aggravated Ji to no end.

Cam thought that over all, they were doing fine. There was one thing however, which he didn't approve on. Mia's cooking.

So, on the last night there, Mia cooked a special meal. It was her own recipe of fried eggs, rice, and yogurt.

"Well Mia, that was interesting!" Cam told her after dinner.

Mia beamed, "It's my best so far!" She said proudly.

_I do love her, but I can't stand her cooking! _Cam thought to himself later on.

The next day, Cam left.

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" Jayden told Cam as they shook hands.

Cam smiled, "Likewise."

Then Cam shook hands with Mike, "Keep training hard, and you'll be the best you can be!" Cam told Mike.

Mike grinned a cocky grin, "No worries, I'll make you proud." He informed his predecessor.

Then Cam turned to Mia, "Well, I guess this is good-bye again." He spoke sheepishly.

Mia smiled up at him, "Have we made you proud?" She asked softly.

Cam nodded, "Very." Then he wrapped his arms around Mia and pulled her in for a kiss.

As they kissed, everyone was smiling and happy. But no one was near as happy as Mia was right then.

When they pulled away, Mia realized what Cam had said.

"No! This isn't good-bye forever, it's just good-bye for now." Mia spoke firmly.

Then she grinned, "The next time I'll visit you, and I'll cook for you!"

At hearing this, Cam gulped, "Well, on those days we'll order out!"

With that, Cam loaded his bags into the SUV and he took off to the airport, leaving behind a puzzled Mia.

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #62!**

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 61 pairings to go! **

**So stay tuned for #61! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	40. Cole and Taylor

**A/N: Here we are at #61! This is another funny one, so I hope you'll all like it!**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thank you again for your latest pairing selections, but I've already written Ziggy/Dr. K. But I will be doing your other selections of Adam/Aisha and Will/Ronny, so please keep an eye out for those!**

**Pikatwig: Thanks again for your reviews and pairing selections! And they will all be written for the countdown, so please watch out for those chapters! As a matter of fact, this chapter is the first of your pairings selections!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Bright Blue 101**** and Pikatwig! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 61: Cole and Taylor**

**Remember**

Cole Evans and his friends Alyssa Enrile, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Princess Shayla, and Merrick Baliton were gathered in the Turtle Cove Public Park to prepare a birthday party for their friend Taylor Earhardt.

Well to the other ex-rangers, Taylor was their friend, but to Cole, Taylor was his love.

It had been a year since they defeated Master Org, and a year earlier, Taylor returned to the air force.

But now, Taylor was returning home for her birthday, so the others wanted to surprise her with a party.

"I love parties! And Taylor's party is gonna be awesome!" Max gushed with joy as he blew up the ballons.

Alyssa smiled as she and Shayla set out the utensils, "I hope that Taylor likes her party and her presents." She muttered worriedly under her breath.

Then Cole walked up to the group carrying a bulky box under a white sheet.

This made Danny, who was arranging an assortment of flowers for the table, ask him a question, "what's that Cole?" He asked as he curiously peered at the bulk.

Cole smiled, "This." He said as he held up the bulk, "is Taylor's birthday present."

When Cole said this, Shayla looked confused, "You're giving her a box?" She clearly didn't sound pleased.

Cole shook his head, "No, it's not a box! It's an eagle!"

Alyssa's brow furrowed, "I thought that's eaagles were an endangered species. Why did the zoo let you have it?" She asked as she kept her distance from the cage.

Cole started slightly blushing, "Well, I told the zoo that I'd have it back there before they open tomorrow." He admitted.

They others just smiled, then they went back to there work.

Later on that day, Taylor was driving down to the park.

_I wonder why Cole wanted to meet me there?_ Taylor thought as she drove down the busy streets of Turtle Cove.

As she passed each building, she slightly huffed to herself, _I bet they all forgot about my birthday! No one remembers it except me!_

She kept telling herself that she wouldn't get angry, but it was hard not to.

When the other rangers saw Taylor pull up, they all tried to hide as best as they could. But Taylor saw them, _What're they doing? _She asked herself as she exited her car.

When she approached the picnic table, her friends jumped out of their hiding places yelling, "SURPRISE!"

When she saw the table and the yellow cake on top with the words, "Happy Birthday Taylor" written on it, Taylor almost cried.

"Y-You all re-remembered my birthday?" Taylor stuttered in disbelief.

The others had been smiling until Taylor started crying, now they all didn't know what to do.

"Taylor? Are you okay?" Cole asked as he wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her in for a comforting hug.

When they pulled apart, Taylor was now smiling, "I'd thought that everyone had forgotten, but I guess I was wrong."

Then she turned to the rest of her friends, "Thank you all so much!" She then smiled mischievously, "So let's party!"

The party was a success!

"Here ya go Taylor!" Cole smiled as he handed Taylor the last of her presents. It was his present.

"It's an eagle! Oh Cole, how'd you do it?" Taylor asked as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Cole borrowed it from the zoo, so later he'll take it back!" Max informed her.

Taylor was an inch away from Cole when Max said that.

"YOU BORROWED IT? I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" Taylor screamed at her boyfriend.

Then she stormed off with Cole following behind her explaining that he was having to return it, but that he got the Zoo to name the eagle after Taylor. Taylor stopped, turned to Cole with with a softened look, "Oh Cole! What a wonderful present!"

With that they shared a birthday kiss.

**The End**

**And again, I hope you all enjoyed #61! **

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 60 pairings to go! **

**And I would like to thank Nananshi Renshou for adding all 6 of my stories to his community called, "The Best"! Thank you Nananshi Renshou!**

**So stay tuned for #60! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	41. Andros and Jen

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's #60! I hope everyone likes it!**

**Bright Blue 101: Welcome back! I hope you had a good trip! And thanks so much for the great reviews! And your latest pairing selections will be written, I haven't written about Antonio/Mia yet, so please keep an eye out for that!**

**Nananshi Renshou: Thanks for the flood of reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Grifter21****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 60: Andros and Jen**

**Trust in Me**

Jen Scotts and the Time Force Rangers had just returned from fighting one of Ransik's monsters with a fatal consquence.

"Circuit, will Wes be okay?" Jen asked the robotic owl as he examined the Red Ranger.

During battle, the mutant had shot out some white goo and it hit Wes, which caused a giant explosion.

Circuit shook his head, "Oh Jen, I wish I could give you better news, but I don't know!" Circuit really did sound unsure.

A few hours later, Circuit brought them the lastest news.

"Well rangers, Wes will live, but he must rest for at least three weeks." The owl informed the rangers.

Everyone was happy to hear that, but there was one question that remained, "Who will lead us until Wes is better?" Katie asked her teammates.

Jen looked a bit lost by this question, "I-I don't know!" She softly admitted.

Then they heard a voice behind them say, "If you're looking for a leader, then I'm your man!"

They all spun around and saw a guy with long blonde hair which was streaked with brown approach them

"Who are you?" Jen asked the stranger.

The stranger just smiled, "I'm Andros! And I want to help you." He sounded friendly enough, but Jen still didn't trust him.

"How can YOU help US?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

Andros nodded good naturedly, "That's simple! You see, I used to be a Red Ranger, so when I heard that your red was down, well I came here to lend a hand."

His response was believable, and in the end, Andros became temporary Red Ranger.

As the days dragged on, Jen couldn't wait for Wes to get better.

One day, Jen was alone in the tower pouting to herself.

"Oh, I wish that Wes would hurry up and get better!" She spoke bitterly, "I want him to get better, so Andros will leave! I still don't trust him."

Then Circuit flew over to her, "Jen, you need to get the others and go to the downtown mall! The mutant who hurt Wes is attacking!" Circuit informed her in a rushed tone.

Jen nodded confidently, "Right! We're on it!" Then she ran out of the tower to find the others and deal with that monster.

When the rangers arrived at the mall (They had already morphed), the monster had scared off all the people.

"Why hello rangers! Come to play?" The monster asked in a disgustingly, deep voice.

Jen had enough of this monster, "The only one who's playing is you, Creep!"

Then she leaped into the air with her Chrono blaster, she was ready to kill, but before she could fire, the mutant fired the goo at her and that was the last thing she saw.

When Jen woke up, she saw all the others rangers that were gathered around her.

Jen's vision began to blur, "What happened?" She asked as she gingerly touched her head.

Katie smiled, "You were going to be hit with that goo until Andros saved you!"

Hearing this, Jen was really confused, "If he saved me, than why did I lose consciousness?" She asked her friends.

Trip grinned, "I can answer that! You see, Andros leaped into the air and knocked you out of range of the goo, but when you came down you hit your head." Trip and the others were smiling brightly.

Jen nodded, "Did you apprehend the mutant?"

They all just nodded.

Then Jen smiled, "Good." Then she took a nap.

Two weeks later, both Wes and Jen had healed up, "Thank you so much Andros, pitty that you couldn't stay longer." Wes told him as the two shook hands.

Since Wes was all healed up, Andros had decided to leave.

After Andros had said good-bye to the other rangers, Jen asked him a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Why did you save me?" Jen whispered gently.

Andros shrugged, "Because you were going to get hurt."

His answer didn't satisfy Jen, "Oh C'mon, that's not the real reason and you know it!" She spoke defiantly.

Andros blushed bright pink, "Well, the real reason was because I-I really like you." He stammered slightly.

Jen smirked, "But I love you!" Then she kissed him.

After she'd boke the kiss, Andros smiled, "I love you too! Oh, and don't worry I'll be back in a few months, so that's when we'll go on our first date, Okay?" He spoke in a rush.

But before Jen could answer, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the tower.

Jen smiled happily, she now trusted Andros, maybe.

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #60! **

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 59 pairings to go and counting!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Best Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #59! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	42. Adam and Kimberly

**A/N: Here is #59! I'm very happy that everyone is enjoying this story!**

**Hog: Welcome Back! It's great to have you back! Oh, and one of the pairings that you selected will be coming soon!**

**chloe: Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, Tommy/Kimberly will be in the top 15!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by itstotallygraphic****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 59: Adam and Kimberly**

**New City, New Love**

Kimberly Ann Hart was pacing back and forth in her apartment in Florida.

It had been two and a half years since she sent Tommy that "Dear John" letter, and she was still wondering why she broke up with him.

In the letter, she'd said that she'd fallen in love with someone else, but the truth was that she was just too busy with gymnastics to have a relationship.

"I'm such a fool!" Kim muttered to herself.

At that moment, her doorbell rang, "Who could that be?" She asked herself as she made her way over to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw her old friend Adam Park standing there.

Kim's eyes widened right away, "Adam, what are you doing here?" She asked in a surprised tone.

Adam shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop in and say hi." He spoke in his calm and shy way.

Kim gave him a shrewd look, then she smiled, "Well come in Mr. Park and make yourself at home!" She said as she let him come inside.

After Adam entered the apartment, he asked her an important question, "Are you and your new boyfriend married yet?" He casually asked her as they sat down on her sofa together.

Kim's eyes widened in horror, "Well, uh, the truth is that...that I don't have a new boyfriend!" She confessed in a defeated tone.

Adam looked confused, "What are you talking about? What about the letter you sent to Tommy?"

Kim's eyes fell to the carpet, "There was never a new boyfriend. You see, when I sent that letter, I lied because, at that time, I felt that gymnastics was more important. But now, I'm very miserable!" At that moment, she started to cry.

Adam looked sympathetic, "Don't cry Kim! Tommy's not made at you! Nobody really is! I just wish that you'd told us the truth in the first place." He said as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

As they hugged, Kim thought she felt something, it was a strange feeling.

_Am I falling for Adam?_ She thought to herself as Adam let go of her.

"So, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I'll pay for it!" Adam generously offered.

Kim smiled brightly, "Sure, why not?" When Adam looked away, Kim smiled even brighter.

_This is my first date with Adam!_ She happily thought. Then she pinched herself, _Don't be silly! Adam's not interested in me!_

After dinner, the two went to the bowling ally.

Strike! Adam didn't look happy. Kim had gotten her second stike, and all he'd gotten were spares.

In the end, Kim won with 5 strikes!

"Man, that was tough!" Adam commented as they drove back to her apartment.

Then Kim spoke up, "So Adam, what've you been up to? Are you dating Tanya?"

Adam shook his head, "No, she's dating a guy named TJ. They're a great couple." He said without much interest.

So Kim kept quiet for the rest of the way back. But just before she entered her apartment, she turned to face Adam, "Adam tell me, why didn't you ever date?" Kim asked him in a hopeful tone.

Adam looked to the ground, "The reason I never dated was because I'm love in love with someone else." he slowly confessed.

Kim looked excited, "Is she nice?''

Adam nodded, "Very."

Kim grinned, "Is she pretty?"

Adam nodded, "She's beautiful."

Kim smiled, then she wrapped her arms around him and she kissed him. And Adam did the same.

Then they spoke in unison, "I love you!"

**The End**

**And again, I hope you all enjoyed #59! **

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 58 pairings to go and counting!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #58! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	43. Rocky and Kira

**A/N: Here we go with #58! I hope you all like it, because I think it's pretty good!**

**Everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Girly Girl****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 58: Rocky and Kira**

**A Race Against Time**

Kira Ford looked around the strange city of Mariner Bay in the year 2000.

She was here because, back in 2004, Mesogog had sent a monster to destroy the rangers. The Dino Rangers defeated the monster, but during the battle the monster had shot out his poisonous tentacles and it hit Dr. O.

As a result, Dr. O was deathly sick and the only way for him to recover is if someone volunteered to go back in time, and retrieve a special serum which would cure him.

That's why Kira was here now.

"Where do I go now?" She asked herself as she made her way through a desserted park.

When she stepped onto the sidewalk, she felt something big and soft run into her, which sent her tumbling to the ground.

When Kira opened her eyes, she saw a boy, who was around her age, looking down at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked her as he helped her stand up.

After she was standing again, Kira nodded, "Sure, I'm fine, but who are you?" She asked him, she wasn't sure but something about this boy was familiar.

The boy sheepishly smiled, "I'm Rocky, who are you?" Rocky replied as they started walking side-by-side.

Then it hit her! This guy was Rocky Desantos, Dr. O's former teammate.

Kira could tell by Rocky's appearance, that he'd time traveled as well.

Then she answered him, "I'm Kira, I'm not from around here, and by the way you're looking around, neither are you." She commented casually.

Rocky stared straight ahead of him, "I'm from the past! You see, my friend Tommy is badly hurt and so I volunteered to go get him the medicine he needs." His voice was blank.

Kira nodded, then she asked him another question, "How'd you get here?"

Rocky started to grin, "I've got a friend who's a genius and he's got this time machine that we used to get here."

He then looked sideways at her, "Where do you come from?"

Kira nodded, then she answered, "I'm from the future, but not this time period! My teacher was badly injured, so I'm here to get the serum that will save his life."

Rocky almost laughed, "Hey, we pretty much have the same story, and I guess that you've got a genius friend who sent you here?"

Kira didn't think it was funny, "Anyway, I've got to get to Lightspeed! That's where the serum is!" She said as she walked ahead of him.

Rocky tried not to laugh, "I've got to get there too!"

Then they heard a voice behind them say, "Do you guys need a lift?" A blonde haired woman asked them.

Rocky didn't know her, but Kira recognized her as Dana Mitchell of Lightspeed.

Kira nodded, "Thanks, we need to get to Lightspeed at once! It's important!" She told Dana as she and Rocky piled into the vehicle with the Pink Lightspeed Ranger.

Dana didn't say another word, so when they arrived at the underwater base, they were greeted by Captain Bill Mitchell and Angela Fairweather.

When Kira saw Lightspeed's genius, she walked right over to her and spoke before they could.

"Ms. Fairweather, we need your healing serum! Our friends are very sick and they won't survive without a dose of it!" Kira pleaded.

It was almost like Angela already knew the whole story.

She smiled at Kira, "Follow me, and we'll see what we can do." Angela's response shocked all of her comrades.

After they'd received a dose of the serum for each, Kira and Rocky said their farewells in the park.

Kira then realized that she had feelings for Rocky, "Well, good luck with your friend!" Kira told him in a monotone voice.

Rocky nodded sadly, "Good luck to you too!"

Then Kira extended her hand for him to shake, but instead of shaking her hand, Rocky kissed her.

The two kissed for a long moment. When they broke the kiss, Kira smiled up at him.

"I'll see you around!" She said as she pressed a button on her cuff bracelet and she disappeared.

Rocky thought that was kinda weird because his device did the same thing, and he did the same.

As Kira headed back to the future, she knew everything was going to be alright, and she had a feeling that she'd see Rocky again.

Which was good.

**Epilogue:** Many years later, Rocky was going to visit Tommy and meet his Dino Rangers.

When he knocked on the door, Kira answered it. And they both stared at each other in joy and surprise.

**The End**

**I hope everyone enjoyed #58! **

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 57 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor in the KCA! **

**So stay tuned for #57! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	44. Conner and Karone

**A/N: HERE IS #57! And, as you can tell, it's another crossover pairing! I'm very pleased with all the reviews I received yesterday, it makes me very happy that so many people are enjoying this countdown!**

**Everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**The rules to select a pairing is on Chapters 1-12! Please read them if you haven't already!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by ****Pikatwig! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 57: Conner and Karone**

**A Day With You**

The year was 2004 and Karone was an elementary school teacher.

Today Karone was taking her fifth graders to exercise on the Reefside High School soccer field. The school gave her permission to use it and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Okay class, line up!" She called out to her students, and the children did as they were told.

But when Karone turned around to lead a marching drill, she was hit in the face with a ball.

The pain was terrible and for a moment, Karone thought that her nose was broke, but it wasn't.

As soon as Karone opened her eyes, she looked down and saw a soccer ball laying at her feet. So she scooped the ball up in her arms and started to walk back to the kids with it, when she heard a voice behind her say, "Hey, that's my ball!"

Karone spun around and saw a young man with brown hair run up to her. "Were you not aware that you hit me with this?" She asked him a bit sharply.

The man's face then showed with concern and shock, "Ma'am, I'm sorry! I didn't know anybody else was going to be out here!" He apologized.

Karone used her power of Telepathy to see that he was telling the truth, so she gave him his ball back. "Here's your ball! And please, call me Karone." She spoke kindly to him.

The man blushed slightly, "Thanks...I'm Conner, and what are you and those kids doing here?" Conner asked her as he started to bounce his ball.

Karone looked a little shocked, "The school gave me permission to bring my students from the elementary school to get some physical ed." She explained as they walked back to the kids.

Then an idea struck Conner, "Why don't I help you with the kids?" He asked her.

When Karone gave him a disapproving look, he further explained, "You see, I could teach the kids soccer and that way they'd get their physical ed!" Conner explained.

Karone looked thoughtful for a moment, then she responded, "I guess it would be alright." She answered with a shrug.

Conner beamed, "Well, let's get to it!" Then they approached the students. Conner never said this, but the reason he wanted to help was because he wanted to spend some time with Karone.

It was all very fun and very motivating, even Karone played. One of the most embarrassing moments was when Conner and Karone tripped and he fell on top of her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed from underneath him. As soon as they stood up, they were met by a bunch of laughing children.

Both of the adults blushed.

At the end of the day, it was time for Karone and the children to go home.

"Thanks so much for the help!" Karone said with a smile.

All the kids were in her van, they were waiting with eager faces.

Conner looked a bit sad, "Could we maybe...see each other again sometime?" He asked her a bit sheepishly.

Karone could tell what he was doing, so she decided to make it tough on him, "What makes you think that I'd want to see YOU again?" She countered.

Conner blushed bright red, "Because I love you!" He confessed.

Karone raised an eyebrow, "I'll think about it!"

When she saw the hurt look on Conner's face, Karone smiled, "Here's my number." She said as she handed him her business card.

Then Karone and the students drove away, with Karone waving out the window.

**The End**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed #57! **

**Please continue to select pairings, if you haven't already, because I now have 56 pairings TO GO!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #56! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and pairing selections!**


	45. Jason and Kimberly, Tommy and Kat H

**A/N: Here's #56! You're all probably wondring why I have two pairings listed, the reason for this is because, to me, these two are tied in greatness! Please don't hate me for this!**

**EVERYBODY: One of my friends, Pikatwig, has written his first fanfic! I've read his first chapter and it's really good! So everyone, please check it out!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couples you are about to see were generously selected by Slade's Icy Apprentice**** and PrincessOfDestiny14! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 56: Jason and Kimberly, Tommy and Kat **

**Who's Perfect?**

Kimberly Hart-Scott had just got off the phone.

She had been talking to her friend Katherine "Kat" Hillard-Oliver and was now very depressed.

At that moment, Jason Lee Scott entered his home after a long day at his dojo.

"Kimmy, what's the matter?" Jason asked his wife as he joined her on the sofa.

Kimberly looked over at him with sad eyes, "Kat just called." She answered him in a voice just above a whisper.

Jason looked confused, "So? What's so terrible about that?" He asked her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Kim sniffled miserably, "She and Tommy are a success! Kat's a great ballet instructor. Tommy's a high school science teacher AND he's got his own team of rangers now! Plus, they've now got a baby girl, and Kat says that Baby Sophie is the best baby of them all!" When she said this, Kim started to cry.

Jason did his best to comfort her, but it was over an hour before she stopped crying.

It was then that they heard their son, Baby Austin, crying.

"Oh dear! It's time to get supper ready!" Kim exclaimed as she leaped off the couch and hurried into the kitchen to warm the baby's milk and prepare their dinner.

After Baby Austin was fed and asleep in his crib, the couple heard a knock at the door.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Who could THAT be?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know." He responded, then he stood up and answered the door.

When he opened it, they saw Tommy and Kat standing there.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" Tommy said as he and Kat walked inside.

That's when Kim stood up, "What are you two doing here? Kat, you didn't say you were coming over?" Kim greeted her fellow pink with a question.

Kat squinted her eyes for a moment, then she answered, "Don't you two remember? It's the second Tuesday of April! We always get together on this day! It's our tradition!" Kat sounded shocked by this.

Then it dawned on the Scott's that Tommy and Kat were SUPPOSED to be there.

Jason and Kim both blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry!" They responded in unison.

After dinner, the group gathered in the living room to chat.

"Sophie is only six months old and she can already sit up!" Kat informed the others with a smile.

Hearing this, Kim looked upset, "I-I have to go check on the baby!" With that, she stood up and hurried out of the room.

Kat, noticing Kim's quick mood swing, followed her into the kitchen.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Kat asked her friend, who had her back turned to her.

So Kim quickly turned around to face Katherine, "I'm a little upset because you're perfect and I'm a disaster!" She sounded miserable.

Kat looked surprised by this, "PERFECT? Kim, I'm not perfect! You know what? It took me thrre years to build my school! It took so long because of all the problems I encountered!"

Kat then smiled a bit, "I could name you dozens of more problems I've had! So, no Kim, I'm not perfect at all!"

Hearing this, Kim didn't feel so bad (at least she now knew that Kat was human).

Kat eyed her friend eagerly, "You okay now?"

Kim smiled, "I'm just fine!"

After Tommy and Kat left, Kim turned to Jase, "You know what?"

Jase looked confused again, "What?"

Kim smiled up at him as she hugged him, "No matter what happens, you're perfect just the way you are!"

Jase wasn't sure what brought all this on, but whatever happened, he was glad of the change, "Kim, you'll always be perfect too!"

Then he wrapped his arms around his wife and he happily kissed her.

**The End**

**For those who didn't get why Kim was upset, the reason she was upset was because, to her, Kat had always been perfect. And whenever Kat had made an achievement, she felt bad because she felt that she didn't measure up! **

**I hope everyone enjoyed #56, which was a tie! **

**I now have 56 pairings to go, so please stay tuned for more!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #55! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	46. Bridge and Kat M

**A/N: Here we go with #55! This chapter is very cute, or at least to me it is! So I hope everyone likes it!**

**Tot: I love you too! And Memily will be very high up on the list! **

**Hog: I freakin' love you too! Btw, this chapter is one of the pairings you selected! I hope you like it!**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks for the nice review! I've put a special note on the last chapter, which should clear everything up!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you very much for all the great reviews! Btw, your next selection is coming!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by **Hog******! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 55: Bridge and Kat Manx**

**How To Take Care Of A Baby**

Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx looked down at her baby niece, Lyra.

Lyra was fast asleep in her home. The reason Lyra was living with Kat was because Lyra's parent's (Kat's sister and her sister's her husband) jobs had taken them to another planet and the conditions were not good for Lyra.

They asked Kat to take care of their most wonderful possession, so Lyra came to live with Kat. And that's exactly what happened.

Kat now had to take care of this baby AND work at SPD.

"Oh little one, I can't let Cruger know about you! Otherwise, he might take you away from me!" Kat gently cooed to the sleeping baby.

At that moment, she heard her doorbuzzer ring, "Just a minute!" Kat called out as she picked up the sleeping baby and carried her into the bedroom, where she hid her on the side of the bed that was the farthest from the door.

Then Kat ran to the door, "Hello?" She said, then she saw that it was Syd and Z.

"Sydney, Z, what are you two doing here?" Kat asked the two girls as they entered her apartment.

Syd shrugged, "Commander Cruger asked us to come down here and ask you to report to a meeting of all the higher ups at SPD." The Pink SPD Ranger explained as she gazed at the sterile apartment.

Then they heard a strange noise, "What's that?" Z asked as she and Syd listened carefully.

Kat knew what was making that sound. Lyra had woken up and was now crying.

"It's nothing! It's probably just the wind!" Kat almost panicked.

Z just listened, then Syd responded. "That's not the wind! That's a baby's cry!" Then Syd peeked into the bedroom and saw Lyra laying on a soft baby blanket.

Both the Yellow and Pink SPD Rangers stared at the cat eared child in horror. Then Syd spoke, "Dr. Manx, you didn't tell us that you were a mother!" She said in disbelief.

Kat shook her head, "No, Lyra is not my daughter! She's my niece! You see, my sister and her husband are away working on another planet and Lyra was not able to go wtih them. So I'm taking care of her for a while."

Then Kat added, "But please don't tell Commander Cruger! Otherwise, he'll say that since I've never cared for a child before, that I'm unfit to be a parent!"

In the end, both girls promised not to tell Cruger.

A few days later, Kat heard someone at her door, "Hello? Oh Bridge! What are you doing here?" She asked the current Red SPD Ranger.

Bridge Carson shrugged, "Z and Syd asked me to come down here and help you take care of the baby." He calmly explained.

Kat shrugged, "Sure."

So Bridge entered the apartment and saw Lyra propped up on the sofa looking quite pleased with herself.

Kat smirked, "We were having dinner, but she refuses to eat!" She complained with a sigh.

Bridge looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think I have the answer!" Then he walked over and turned on Kat's TV.

A kids cartoon was on one of the stations, so Lyra watched the show while Bridge fed her.

As time wore on, Bridge continued to help care for Lyra, and he continued to amaze Kat at how well he cared for children.

About a month later, Bridge arrived at Kat's apartment as usual, but he had a strange look on his face.

Kat eyed him strangely, "Bridge, what's happened?" Her heart began to beat rapidly.

Bridge looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Cruger, He found out about Lyra. I'm not sure how, but he knows about her!" He looked mournful.

Kat grabbed Lyra and asked, "What did he say?"

Bridge tried to suppress a smile, "He said that it's fine for you to keep Lyra, but he wishes that you would've come and told him about it from the start."

Kat smiled, "Th-That's wondeful!" Then she kissed Bridge on the cheek.

After she did that, he blushed bright red.

Then Lyra started to cry and a horrible smell filled the room.

Then the couple looked to one another and they said in unison, "You change her!"

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #55! **

**I have now 55 pairings to go and counting!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #54! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	47. Ethan and Katie

**A/N: We are now on #54! This is another crossover pairing that I hope you'll all like!**

**Hog: I'm glad you liked your chapter! And thanks for the awesome reviews! It makes me feel great when people say that they like me, my stories, and what I write! Thank you.**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Glad that you're enjoying the story! And thank you for all the lovely reviews! Btw, here's one of the pairings that you requested, I hope you like it! **

**Everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Aqua Sweetie 1994****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 54: Ethan and Katie**

**The Big Computer Hype**

Katie Walker and her best friend Trip Regis walked into an electronics store.

The reason Katie and Trip were there was because in the year 3000, the commander of Time Force needed new computer software because the one they were using no longer would activate.

So Jen Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger, sent the Yellow and Green Time Force Rangers to the year 2011 to get the software from Ethan James, a computer genius who created the software they're after.

When the two entered the store, they found themselves in a sea of people.

"Trip, stay close to me!" Katie said to the boy she considered her brother.

Trip nodded and followed her through the crowd.

The store was very crowded and very noisy and Katie wondered how could all these people stand it.

Then they heard someone scream, "THERE HE IS! THERE'S ETHAN JAMES!"

When everyone heard this, they started to gather around Ethan, who was seated with his advisors at a long table, for autographs.

Indeed, the former Blue Dino Ranger had become famous, but Katie wasn't the least bit intimidated by him.

When the crowd had evened out, Katie and Trip approached Ethan.

"Ethan James, we need to talk to you." Katie spoke politely, but firmly.

Ethan looked up from his notes. When he saw Katie, he was quite taken away by her, but he didn't even know her name.

"What do you need to talk to me about? And who are you two?" Ethan asked the duo.

The friends glanced at each other for a moment, then Trip answered, "I'm Trip Regis and this my friend Katie Walker." Trip introduced himself and Katie, he was careful not to mention to much about Time Force.

Then Katie spoke again, "Please Mr. James, we need to speak to you in private, it's important!" She carefully pleaded.

Ethan shrugged, "Alright, but please call me Ethan." Then he stood up and followed the two.

After Katie and Trip had explained everything, Ethan was in shock.

"You two are rangers from the future? I thought you guys looked familiar!" Ethan said with a smile.

Katie and Trip shared a knowing glance, "Well, can we have it?" Katie sweetly asked.

Ethan nodded, "Sure, but it'll be hard to convince my business partner, Cam Watanabe, that all of what you're saying is true!" He warned them.

But Katie looked determined, "Well, we'll just have to try!"

Trip and Ethan looked to each other and shrugged, then they followed Katie.

At this time, Katie could've sworn that she had feelings for Ethan, but she tried to push that from her mind.

When they reached Cam's office, they tried to ask him.

"No way! I'm not giving up all my hard work for something that I'm not sure is true!" Cam responded furiously.

For hours the trio did their best to convince Cam to agree to letting them have the software, then an idea struck Katie.

So she pulled Trip aside, "Trip, Cam doesn't believe us because he doesn't believe that we're from the future! So, I've got an idea and I want you to follow my lead, Okay?" Katie whispered to her friend.

Trip nodded.

Then they walked back up to Cam and Ethan, "Here's some proof!" Katie exclaimed.

Then she and Trip morphed, "Time for Time Force!"

After that, Cam agreed to let Katie and Trip have the computer software.

"Well then, I guess this is good-bye." Katie said as she and Trip said their farewells to Ethan.

Ethan nodded, "Will I ever see you - I mean you two again?" He asked the two Time Force Rangers.

Katie shrugged, "Maybe." Then she quickly kissed Ethan, and then she and Trip hurried onto their ship and took off.

After they were gone, Ethan realized that Katie had slipped him a device so that he could travel through time.

Ethan then smiled because he knew that he and Katie would see each other again.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #54! **

**I have now 53 pairings TO GO AND COUNTING!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #53! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	48. Billy and Lily

**A/N: Here we are at #53! This one is pretty sweet, so I hope you all like it!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: I'm very happy that you liked your chapter! I hope that you like the these future chapters!**

**Hog: Thanks for the review and the story! I'll take it into consideration! **

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by PPMR****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 53: Billy and Lily**

**An Elevator Meeting**

Lily Chillman entered the boss' office.

She was here at Science Corps for a job interview.

The boss' name was Henry Loyter and, from what Lily heard about him, he was very hard to please.

When Lily entered the room, Mr. Loyter stood up and said, "Well Miss Chilman, you're late for the interview!" He spoke coldly as he motioned her to a chair.

However, Lily smiled brightly, "Oh Mr. Loyter, I'm so sorry! You see, I forgot to set my clock last night, so I got up late. Then my hairdryer wouldn't work, so I..." She was saying a big list when Mr. Loyter interrupted her.

"Please, now that you're here, let's get down to business." Mr. Loyter said as he sat down in his chair.

After the interview, Lily wasn't sure if she'd gotten the job or not. All Mr. Loyter said was that he'd consider her and she would get a call next week.

Lily was a little depressed, but she tried to hide it.

When she reached the end of the hallway, she joined a group of people who were taking the elevator down.

It was quite crowded in the elevator, so when Lily stepped inside, she bumped into a man (because the person she followed into the elevator qiuckly stepped out of the way and Lily couldn't stop in time).

The blonde-haired man was so startled that he dropped a stack of books that he was carrying.

Lily blushed in embarrassment, "Oh sir, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, "Here let me help you pick those up!"

Lily bent down to pick the books up, but at the same time, the man bent down and they bumped heads.

The other people in the elevator just rolled their eyes.

When Lily and the man had picked up all the books, Lily gasped.

The man who she'd run into had blonde hair, blue eyes, was quite tall, and he wore round rimmed glasses.

And Lily knew exactly who he was. He was Mr. Loyter's colleague and famous scientist, Dr. Billy Cranston.

"Dr. Cranston, I'm so, so sorry about all of this!" Lily apologized over and over again as she saw her job go down the drain.

Billy just grinned, "No really, it was my fault! I should've been making sure I wasn't in anyone's way!"

Hearing the famous Dr. Cranston apologize to her, Lily blushed, "Why don't we just call it even?" She suggested with a smile.

Billy considered this, "Alright Miss...What is your name?" He asked her.

Lily walked over and stood next to him, she was starting to take a liking to Billy. Then she answered, "Lily Chillman."

Billy took a mental note of her name, "Alright Miss Chillman, we'll call it even."

Lily smiled even brighter, "Please, just call me Lily." She told him rather shyly.

Billy smiled too, "Okay Lily, but you'll have to call me Billy." He told her with finality in his voice.

The two started to have a conversation, but when they reached the bottom floor, they both were a little sad that they had to say good-bye.

A week later, Lily got a call from Mr. Loyter's office. The secretary told her to come in for a meeting with the stern boss.

So when Lily entered Mr. Loyter's office, he greeted her in his cold and serious way.

"Ah Miss Chillman, it appears that good fortune has helped you!" Mr. Loyter began.

"You've got the job!" He congradulated her.

Lily smiled happily, but she was still a little confused, "Mr. Loyter, what exactly will I be doing?" She politely asked him.

Mr. Loyter nodded thoughtfully, "My colleague, Dr. Cranston, is in need of a new assistant, so that's what you'll be doing." He bluntly informed her.

As Lily left the building (she needed a day to prepare herself), she met Billy on the way to the elevator.

"So, did you get the job?" Billy casually asked her.

Then it struck Lily, "You got me the job, didn't you?" She asked him as they stepped onto the elevator.

Billy looked at her in mock surprise, "What do you mean? I helped you?"

Lily slightly grinned, "Why did you help me?" She didn't whisper because they were the only people on the elevator.

Billy shrugged, "Because you needed the work, and because it's my way of asking you out."

As Lily began to answer, the elevator door's opened and they stepped out.

Lily then turned around and said, "Thank you for helping me, and I'd love to go out with you!"

Then they both turned and went to work.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #53! **

**I have now 52 pairings to go and counting!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #52! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	49. Adam and Tori

**A/N: Here we are at #52! And guess what? This is a pairing PREMIERE! Also in this story, Kat is the pink ninjetti. The reason for this is because Kimberly passed her powers and ninjetti coin down to Kat, so that's the reason behind that! **

**Everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Just A Hopeful Girl****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 52: Adam and Tori**

**The Feud**

Tori Hanson angrily walked through the forest near the Wind Ninja Academy.

The reason she was so angry was because six Ninjetti masters had come to the school (Sensai Watanabe had invited them there) to help teach the Wind Ninja for the summer.

At first, Tori was okay with it, but after she'd had an argument with the Black Ninjetti, Adam Park, she soon began to hate them.

"What was Sensai thinking?" Tori muttered in fury to herself.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming up behind her, so she spun around and dropped into her fighting stance.

But when she turned around, she saw nothing.

Tori was confused by this, then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she heard a woman's voice laughing.

Carefully, Tori turned back around and saw the Pink Ninjetti, Kat Hillard, standing there.

Kat stood there and looked Tori straight in the eyes, "What's bothering you, Tori?" She asked the younger of the two ninja in her Austrailian accent.

Tori thought for a moment, but then she decided to answer her, "I'm mad because you all don't teach what the Wind Ninja teach!" She poured out her sorrow.

Kat nodded, "I heard you had a fight with Adam. Is that what did it for you?"

Tori nodded slightly and Kat saw that deep sorrow cloud Tori's face. And Kat knew that Tori liked Adam.

So Kat approached Tori and put her arm around the girl's shoulder, "Why don't you try compromising with Adam?" She gently suggested.

Tori thought for a moment and she and Kat walked out of the forest together.

That's when the Yellow Ninjetti, Aisha Campbell, appeared next to Kat and she asked her what was wrong.

All Kat said was, "We'll talk about it later." And the women headed back.

Meanwhile, at the Academy, Adam was fuming in his room as Rocky Desantos, the Red Ninjetti, and Billy Cranston, the Blue Ninjetti, tried to calm him down (Tommy Oliver, the White Ninjetti, was having a meeting with Sensai).

"I cannot believe that woman! She doesn't like it that we don't fight the same way, so she then thinks that we're no good!" Adam spoke with strong anger in his voice.

Rocky tried to coax his once shy friend into forgiving her, but that didn't work. That's when Billy realized that the reason Adam was so mad was because he liked Tori and he was mad because of their differences.

Billy raised an eyebrow, "You like Tori, don't you?" He bluntly asked his friend.

Adam spun around. He stuttered and stammered to get his words out, but finally he said something.

"No I don't! What difference does THAT make anyway?" Adam asked his teammate.

Billy shrugged, "Oh yes you do like her! Anyway, why don't you try to compromise with her? It just might make it better!" The Blue Wolf suggested to the Black Frog.

Adam nodded, "I'll try." That was all he said.

The next day, Tori and Adam met in Sensai's briefing room while the others waited outside.

Dustin Brooks and Shane Clark were leaning against a wall.

"Do you think they're going to kill each other?" Shane asked his best friend since kindergarten.

Dustin shrugged absent-mindedly, "Dude, I don't think they'll go THAT far! They might just beat each other up a little, but that's probably it!" He leisurely responded.

Kat just rolled her eyes, "You two are sheer pessimists, aren't you?"

After about an hour later, Adam and Tori came out, all fine and healthy, and they were holding hands.

Aisha hastily approached them, "Well, what happened?" She eagerly asked the couple.

Adam and Tori looked to one another, then they answered.

A week or so later, the Academy was now teaching a new fighting code: It was a compromise of the Wind Ninja technique combined with the Ninjetti technique.

After Tori's last class, she had no time to talk to Kat and Aisha.

"Sorry, but I'm late! I've got to go met Adam for our date!" Tori hastily explained as she hurried out of the school.

Aisha and Katherine looked at each other and smiled because they knew this was the beginning of something big.

**The End**

**And as always, I hope everyone enjoyed #52! **

**I have now 51 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #51! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	50. Mike and Mia

**A/N: Here is #51! In this one I quoted a scene from the PRS episode, "Jayden's challenge", and I also had a mention of MMPR! Hope everyone likes it!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you so much for your great review! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Hog (One of my favorite anonymous reviewers) : Thanks for your support! It's very much appreciated!**

**CelestialEnchantress07: Thank you for sweet review! I hope you like these future chapters!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by DJ Heidee****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 51: Mike and Mia**

**More Than We Thought**

It was a REALLY bad day for Mia Watanabe and Mike Gomez.

The reason it was such a bad day was because the whole Samurai team had gone out to fight a Nighlok, who they destroyed, but during battle, Mike and Mia both injured their right leg.

So that's why it's such a bad day because they were both laid up in bed with their legs propped up (by pillows) and were wrapped in casts.

Emily Rogers walked over to them as she carried a tray which hand two cups of Mentor Ji's special tea for supposedly "quick healing".

Emily set the tray down on a nearby table, then she handed the wounded duo the cups of tea, "Here you two go! I hope it's warm enough." She sweetly said to them.

Mia graciously took her cup from Emily, "Thanks Emily, I really hate being cooped up like this! Now I-we can't help the team if a Nighlock attacks, and I can't do my part and cook for you guys! It's such a shame!"

When Mia said this, Mike wrinkled his nose as he said, "Thanks Em." While Emily smiled as she said, "Oh, don't worry! I've got everything under control." She reassured the distressed pink.

A short while later, the Gap Sensor went off.

Ji came into the sick-bay to inform them where the disturbance was from, "It's in the abandoned side of the city." He gravely told them.

Both the Green and Pink Samurai Rangers felt a little left out when their teammates left for battle, but there was nothing that they could do.

After Jayden, Emily, Kevin, and Antonio left, Mike started to play a video game while Mia read one of her favorite books.

After about an hour, Mia got bored and she wanted to do or talk about something that would interest her.

She glanced over at Mike, who was STILL playing the same video game that he'd played for the thousandth time!

Mia then looked directly at Mike and said, "Why don't you talk to me?" She quite bluntly asked him.

With this disturbance, Mike lost the game. Then he looked over at Mia, "Really Mia, what would WE talk about? We've got nothing in common!" He gave an irritated reply.

Mia shrugged, "I don't know! Do you want to watch a movie?" She suggested.

Mike cocked his head in thought, "What kind of movie do ya want to watch?"

Mia grinned, "A romantic one!" Her answer was quite obvious.

Mike laughed, "Only if it has Zombies in it!"

In the end, they watched a very interesting movie called, _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: the Movie_. They both couldn't believe how famous the Power Rangers were!

As the two watched the movie, they started to talk about their old lives and families.

And they came to realize that they weren't so different after all!

After the movie, they decided on playing cards (they chose Crazy 8's), then they talked about what they wanted to do in the future (they laughed a lot).

Then they both decided on being quiet for a while.

Then Mia broke the silence, "Mike, I've really had a great time!" She spoke just above a whisper.

Mike grinned at this, "Same here." Then he reached over and took her hand in his, and they started to (once again) talk.

A while later, the Samurai Rangers returned from their battle, once again they were victorious.

Then Jayden said, "Hey you two, were you two good?" He asked the couple who's first initial's started with an M.

Mike and Mia looked over at each other, then Mike winked at Mia, then they said in unison, "We were fairly good."

Then they burst out in laughter.

Then Emily said to Jayden, "What a perfect romance!"

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #51! **

**I have now 50 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #50! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	51. Hunter and Marah

**A/N: We are half-way there with #50! I think this one is pretty sweet, so I hope that you all like it! **

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks for the great review and I hope you like this one as well!**

**Pikatwig: Thanks so much for the review! And good luck with your stories too!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Aw! Thank you for the sweet review! Hope you like the rest of these!**

**Devour: Thanks so much for your selection! Memily will be in the top 15, so I hope that you'll stay tuned for that!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Forever Pink****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 50: Hunter and Marah**

**A Chance Meeting**

Hunter Bradley was walking through the local Blue Bay Harbor mall.

It had been nine years since he and his Ninja Storm teammates had lost their ranger powers.

Yes, sometimes it was hard, but he tried to do the best he could for Earth without his ranger powers.

At that moment, he heard a child's cry for help. He looked around and finally he saw a 11 year-old boy being bullied by a bunch of older children.

Well Hunter certainly wasn't going to sit around all day and let this happen, so he ran to the boy's rescue.

When he got there, a familiar woman broke up the group.

Then the bully kids left and the younger boy's, who's name was Jacob, parents found him and thanked Hunter and the woman for their help.

That's when Hunter turned around to face the woman, and he was quite surprised who he saw.

"Marah? What're you doing here?" Hunter asked her in disbelief.

Marah, with a determined look, crossed her arms over her chest as she replied, "Well you didn't think I'd sit around and leave that poor little boy to the mercy of those beasts, do you?" Indeed, she had a point.

Hunter shrugged, "Alright, you win! So, how've you been?" He asked her as they walked over and sat down on a nearby bench.

At this, Marah pleasantly smiled, "Oh, I've been doing very good! And guess what? You'll never believe this!" She excitedly exclaimed.

Hunter smiled at this, "So? Tell me! What will I never believe?"

Marah grinned, "I am on the internet quite a bit and there is this site called FanFiction, I found this story about our friends the Dino Thunder Rangers! It's called Power Rangers: New Generation by IsisFlower381! It's really great! But other than that, nothing has really happened!" (A/N: the fic Power Rangers: New Generation is on my favorite stories if you'd like to read it!)

She sounded excited, but upset at the same time as she slunked down in her seat.

Hunter nodded to this as he looked away for a minute, indeed he thought it was amazing that people actually wrote stories about the rangers.

Then Hunter turned back towards Marah, "Hey, do you want to hear about Blake's travels in Motocross?" He eagerly asked her.

Marah simply nodded as she started to sit up straighter.

So Hunter proceeded to tell her about all of Blake's travels, he told her about his brother's ups and downs, and Marah really enjoyed hearing about it.

After a while, the two stood up and went to get a snack.

"So Marah, what would you like?" Hunter asked the still Ninja-in-Training.

Marah looked like a child as they passed the ice cream shoppe, "Oh Hunter, I think I'd like some ice cream." She answered.

Hunter shrugged nonchalantly as they entered the shoppe.

After they got their ice cream cones, Marah got strawberry while Hunter got chocolate, they went and looked in all the windows of the stores (it's called 'window shopping').

As they strolled through the mall, they began to talk more to each other and they learned a lot more about each other too.

Finally it was time for them to leave. Since both Hunter and Marah had their own vehicles, they had to say good-bye in the parking lot.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time, Hunter." Marah spoke softly.

Hunter nodded solemnly, "Same here."

Then an idea struck Marah, "Why don't we get together sometime soon?" Her idea was quite brilliant.

Hunter grinned, "It's a deal, but how will we get in touch with each other?" He asked suddenly puzzled.

Marah waved her cell phone in the air, "I've got your number right here!"

Hunter smirked, "You've really thought of everything!"

Then Marah reached up and kissed Hunter's cheek, and then they stepped into their vehicles and left.

Indeed, it was the start of a perfect romance.

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #50! **

**I have now 49 pairings to go and counting! Also, please check out IsisFlower381's story that I mentioned! Power rangers: New Generation is a really good story and it's on my favorites if you're all interested!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #49! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	52. Andros and Cassie, Carlos and Ashley

**A/N: We're on the road to the top 15 with #49! This one is a bit more serious, plus it's another tie. It takes place before the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy season finale. So I hope you all like it!**

**DJ Heidee: It was a pleasure to write your pairing requests! And I hope you'll stay tuned for more chapters! **

**Scream4: Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope that you'll keep an eye out for the updates! Thanks again!**

**Trent Fernandez: Thanks for your pairing selection! Trent/Kira will be in the top 15, but I can't tell you where! So please watch out for that!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the lovely review! I hope you like this one!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couples you are about to see were generously selected by PrincessOfDestiny14**** and hey! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 49: Andros and Cassie, Carlos and Ashley**

**A Second Chance **

It had been four months since the death of Kendrix Morgan, and Cassie Chan, who had been there during the death of the first Pink Galaxy Ranger, was still blaming herself for it.

Andros, Cassie's boyfriend, hated to see her in so much pain, so he went to talk to Ashley Hammond and her boyfriend Carlos Vallerte.

"What do I do? How can I bring Cassie out of this?" Andros asked the former Black and Yellow Space Rangers.

They were all sitting on Ashley's front porch as they discussed this matter.

Both Carlos and Ashley went into deep thought, then Ashley looked up, "Why don't I try and talk to her!" Her idea was fairly good.

Carlos nodded, "If there's anyone who can help Cassie, then it's Ash!" He said with approval in his voice.

Andros nodded, "Let's give it a try!" Then they all stood up and went to go find Cassie.

Cassie was in the mountains, and she was quietly sitting by the remains of the Command Center.

Ashley casually approached her, "Hey Cass, what're you doing up here?" She asked her best friend as she sat next to her.

Cassie shrugged dejectedly, "Just thinking."

Ashley leaned forward as she carefully thought of her next question, "Are you still thinking about Terra Venture?" She softly whispered.

Cassie nodded, then she turned toward Ashley with tears in her eyes, "It was supposed to be me! That was my sacrifice to make, not Kendrix's!" Cassie sobbed miserably as Ashley gave her a comforting hug.

Ashley tried her best to make Cassie see that Kendrix's death wasn't her fault and that it wasn't her sacrifice to make, but Cassie wouldn't listen.

"I don't know what to do now! Cassie's never acted like this before!" Andros exclaimed sorrowfully.

Ashley had just reported what happened in the mountains, so she was quite tired and was asleep on her couch.

Carlos was pacing back and forth, "Does Zhane have any ideas?" He asked the former Red Space Ranger.

Andros shook his head, "No, I contacted him earlier. He's got nothing that could help."

The situation was pretty awkward, so Carlos called TJ for any help, but he was on the other side of the country touring in baseball, so he was no help.

A few hours later, Cassie entered Ashley's dark house (Cassie, Andros, and Carlos are all staying their for the night) and sunk down into a chair.

_The others must be asleep._ She said to herself as she entered deep thought, _I've got to pull myself together!_

Then Cassie fell asleep. As she slept, she realized that she was in some kind of dream.

She looked all around her, and she saw that she was in a room full of pink, "Where am I?" Cassie asked herself aloud.

Then she heard footsteps behind her, so she spun around and saw Kendrix standing there.

Cassie eyes widened in confusion, "Kendrix? What are you doing here? I thought that you were dead?"

Hearing this, Kendrix smiled, "Yes Cassie, it's me and I'm still dead." The ghost calmly informed her.

Cassie cocked her head in thought, "You're here to help me, aren't you?"

Kendrix nodded, "Yes, I'm here to help you!" Then she started to walk and Cassie walked along side her.

"Cassie, you're ruining you're life with what you're doing!" Kendrix started the emotion therapy.

Cassie shook her head, "I know that! Andros is falling into depression because of me, and Carlos and Ashley are most likely ready to lock me up!" She sadly pointed out.

Kendrix vigourously shook her head, "Yes, the people you love are being hurt, but they want to help you, so you must help yourself!" Kendrix's ghost sounded determined to set Cassie straight.

Cassie looked very confused, "But how?" She sounded hopeless.

Kendrix stopped walking and turned to look Cassie straight in the eyes, "You must realize that my death was fated! No one could stop it, and it was MY sacrifice! I sacrificed for my friends and for you and your friends! It was meant to be and nothing can change that!"

There was something in the way that Kendrix said this that made Cassie's mind clear and understanding flowed once again.

With a gentle smile, Cassie said, "Thank you Kendrix." Then she left the dream world and woke up into reality.

Cassie looked around her and she saw Andros, Ashley, and Carlos all going out to ride bikes. Well Cassie didn't want to miss that, so she leaped out of the chair and ran outside.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" She happily called out as she ran up to them.

The trio looked confused. So Ashley spoke up first, "Cassie, are you okay?" She asked her friend with a concerned look.

Cassie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Andros, "I'm great!"

Andros looked worriedly down at her, "Are you sure, Honey?"

Cassie reached up and kissed him, then she answered, "I've never been better!" With that, Andros picked Cassie up and swung her around and then was lost looking into her eyes.

Carlos and Ashley smiled, "Well if Cassie's better, can we please get going?" Carlos asked his friends

Cassie nodded, "Let's go!" So they all hit the trail.

In the near future, Andros and Cassie would marry, as well as Carlos and Ashley.

And Kendrix would return with another chance at life.

At Cassie's wedding, when she and Andros turned to face the crowd, Cassie saw Kendrix (alive again) in the crowd. She was smiling and applauding her friend.

Indeed, Cassie had made a success of her second chance.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #49! **

**I have now 48 pairings TO GO AND COUNTING!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #48! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	53. Cole and Maya

**A/N: Here we go with #48! As you all can tell, it's another animal story! I hope you all like it!**

**IsisFlower381: You're very welcome! I thought you'd like that! I had fun doing it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks for the great review! I'm really glad you're enjoying these stories!**

**Hog: Thanks for the nice review! I'm really happy that you like my and Scream4's stories! **

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! I really hope you like this one too! **

**Wolfgirl777769: It's great to see you! And don't worry, more couples are on their way!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by itstotallygraphic****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 48: Cole and Maya**

**A Protest For Love**

Maya, the former Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and her friends had all moved to Earth from Mirrinoi.

One of the main reasons was because Maya had heard about Earth's endangered animals, and she wanted to help save them.

They all moved to different parts of California.

Kendrix moved to Angel Grove and Leo moved there too, so that he could be closer to Kendrix.

Damon moved to Stone Canyon to open a repair shop.

Kai moved to Mariner Bay, he really liked it there when the Galaxy Rangers joined forces with the Lightspeed Rangers.

Mike moved to Silver Hills, he was interested in a new space program that was happening.

And Maya moved to Turtle Cove.

She didn't know why she decided to move there, she guessed it was because of the large "Save the endangered species" program that was taking place there.

It was a mild day in May of 2008, that's when Maya organized a protest to help endangered animals.

Maya was standing on a stool that overlooked the crowd. When she saw the large turn out, she smiled, "Okay everyone! Thank you all for coming...!" She had started her speech when suddenly she tumbled to the ground.

When she sat up (with help from the crowd since she was a bit dazed) she saw the cause of her accident.

It was a little beagle.

Maya was about to pick the dog up when a young veterinarian ran over to her and picked the little dog up in his arms.

The young man squatted down to look her straight in the eyes, "I'm so sorry Ma'am! I don't know what got in to Peaches." The veterinarian apologized, then he offered her his hand.

Maya cautiously took it and he helped her off the ground.

After she was standing again, she looked up at the young man, "Who are you?" She asked him as she petted Peaches soft, furry head.

The man nodded slightly, "I'm Dr. Cole Evans. I've just graduated from medical school, so I'm here to help out." Cole calmly introduced himself, then he eyed the little pup in his arms, "And this is Peaches. I brought her here from a local shelter, so that she can be apart of the events."

Maya couldn't help but smile. At first she was upset, then she was angry, now she was smiling and happy.

Another thing was that there was something about Cole that made her happy.

Maya then snapped back into reality when Peaches started to bark. And Cole managed to quiet her down.

Then he blushed, "Uh, sorry about that Miss Maya! Peaches gets excited sometimes!"

Maya wondered how Cole knew her name, but she quickly forgot it, because the crowd was getting restless (she was totally unaware that Cole's special connection to all nature).

As Maya turned to go, she smiled up at Cole as she said, "Do you want to help?"

Cole grinned eagerly (he also felt something strong for Maya), then he nodded and followed her.

As the day went on, the protest was going splendidly!

Maya talked about the Polar Bears, and the Bald Eagles, and many others. All the while she looked to Cole for support.

There was just something about him that she liked, and she was afraid that she was falling in love with him.

At the end of the day, the donations sky rocketed.

It was getting dark and Cole offered to drive Maya home. Of course she accepted.

They drove in silence, both pairs of brown eyes facing the road.

Every now and then Maya would look over at Cole. She couldn't help think how handsome he was.

_I know I'm in love, but I can't help it!_ She thought quietly.

Little did she know, but Cole was thinking the exact same thing!

The two were still thinking these things when they pulled up to Maya's house.

Maya turned to look at Cole, "Thanks for the ride back!" She smiled sweetly.

Cole blushed, "It wasn't a problem!"

Then they slowly leaned towards each other, and they were about to kiss when Peaches jumped in between them! She wanted to be petted.

Cole and Maya just laughed.

"Well, I'll be going over to your office tomorrow to check on our progress." Maya informed him.

Cole nodded, "I'll see you then!"

Then Maya slowly stepped out of the car. And Cole drove away.

Tomorrow they'd see each other again and they'd start a beautiful romance.

**The End**

**And as always, I hope everyone enjoyed #48! **

**I have now 47 pairings TO GO!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #47! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	54. Cam and Rose

**A/N: Here we are at #47! This one is more like a crush turned into true love kinda thing! Also, this one takes place during "Once a Ranger", except I removed Tori and Xander and put Cam and Madison in their places.**

**itstotallygraphic: It was no problem! I enjoyed writing your pairings!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you so much for the great review! I really hope you like this one too!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by JJDOHDCM and xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 47: Cam and Rose**

**When I First Saw You**

It was just a few hours after Thrax had been defeated.

All the Veteran Rangers and Overdrive Rangers and fought very well.

Rose Ortiz, the Pink Overdrive Ranger, couldn't believe it was all over, and now he'd be gone.

The _He_ she was sad for was Cam Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger.

Cam and the other former or future rangers, Adam Park, Kira Ford, Bridge Carson, and Madison Rocca had been given their ranger powers back by the Sentinel Knight, and they had been there to help stop Thrax, who was the son of Lord Zedd and Rita.

But now that it was all over, the Veteran Rangers would leave and continue with their everyday lives.

Rose had developed a crush on Cam during this time period, probably because they were so much alike.

Rose was thinking these things as she walked through the Hartford's back lawn.

_Who am I kidding? He doesn't like me! He'd like someone who's exact opposite! _She sadly thought to herself.

Then she heard footsteps coming from behind her, so she quickly turned around and saw Ronny approaching her.

The Yellow Overdrive Ranger greeted her friend with a playful smile, "Rose, what're you doing out here? Cam and the others are going to be leaving soon!" Ronny informed her friend as she walked beside her.

Rose then stopped walking and held her head down in defeat, "That's just it! Ronny, I don't want Cam to leave!" Then she quickly brushed a few stray tears away.

Ronny was confused for a moment, then she eyed her friend knowingly, "You like Cam! That's why you don't want him to leave!" She gave her teammate a warm smile as they stood there in silence.

After a while, Rose looked up at Ronny, "Don't be silly! I don't like him anymore!" Then she pulled herself together and marched back towards the mansion.

Ronny just shook her head as she followed, she knew when Rose was lying, and this was one of those times.

Back at the Hartford mansion, the Veteran Rangers were preparing to leave.

Maddie quietly approached Kira, "Um Kira? I was wondering if you'd give me your autograph? I'm a really big fan of your's!" The Blue Mystic Ranger asked the Yellow Dino Ranger.

Kira looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Sure Maddie! I just didn't know that you liked my music!" The singer admitted.

Maddie just grinned, wait until she tells Xander that she met Kira Ford!

Cam was walking by when he heard this going on. He just rolled his eyes and he seemed quite annoyed.

Rose and Ronny had just walked into the room, and as soon as Rose saw Cam, her skin began to pale and the air caught in her throat.

Ronny grinned from ear-to-ear when she saw this.

So she nudged Rose with her elbow, "Well, go over and talk to him!" She eagerly whispered.

But Rose vigourously shook her head.

Then, everyone (including the Sentinel Knight) gathered together to say good-bye to the Veteran Rangers.

The farewells were pretty sad, but Rose promised herself that she wouldn't cry.

Finally it was time for her to say good-bye to Cam, and she didn't know what to do!

The way Cam looked at her, she started to blush. She really did like him and, though she didn't know it at the time, but Cam liked her too!

The two just stared at each other for a long moment, then Cam leaned down and kissed her cheek.

When he pulled away, Rose just smiled, "You missed!" She whispered.

Then she reached up and they kissed for a long moment.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

Cam then grinned, "Don't worry, I'll come see you soon!" He informed Rose.

Then they shared one final kiss, and then Cam left wth the other rangers.

As she watched him leave, Rose couldn't help but smile. Indeed, they'd be seeing a lot more of each other in the future.

**The End **

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #47! **

**I have now 46 pairings to go!**

**And please check out IsisFlower381's story "Power Rangers: New Generation". It's really good and so please go check it out!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor! **

**So stay tuned for #46! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	55. Jayden and Kira

**A/N: Here we are now at #46! I had a good time with this one, so I hope you all like it! Oh, and I don't own Power Rangers or the song _I'm Over You_!**

**xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx: Thank you for your great review! I'm really happy that you liked your chapter! I hope you'll keep an eye out for your other chapter!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for your always great review! I hope you like these future chapters!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by 1 Billy Fan****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 46: Jayden and Kira**

**The Better Things In Life**

It was a bright, spring day in Panorama City, and the Samurai Raners were packing to go on a vacation to Reefside.

"So tell me again, why are we going to Reefside for?" Mia asked Antonio as they carried some suitcases out of the house.

Antonio smiled at the thought, "Well when my family moved away, we moved to Reefside, and that's where I met my friend Ethan James. You see, he got me into computers, and he's asked me to come to Reefside for the summer!" The Gold Ranger explained.

Mia just nodded.

When they all arrived in Reefside, a few hours later, they went straight to Hayley's Cyberspace because Ethan had told them to come there first.

So as soon as they got settled at Ethan's house, they hurried down to the cyberspace to see Ethan and meet his new friends.

When they first entered the cyberspace, they were amazed, "Wow! This is computer heaven!" Antonio gasped excitedly.

Then a young African-American man approaches them.

"ETHAN! It's so good to see you!" Antonio greeted his old friend.

Ethan happily grins, "Antonio, it's been forever!" He then started to smile, "And who are your friends?"

Antonio nodded towards the Samurai, "These are my friends Jayden, Emily, Mike, Mia, and Kevin." He introduced the others.

At this time, a young Caucasian woman curiously walked up, "So Ethan, is this your old friend?" She asked.

Before Ethan could answer, Mike spoke up, "Yeah Antonio is, but who are you?" He asked her.

The girl shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm Kira, another friend of Ethan's." Kira introduced herself.

Then she looked over to where some more young people were sitting, "And that's Conner, Trent, and that's Hayley, she owns this place!" Then Kira led them over to the former Dino Rangers.

After the introductions were over and Dr. Tommy Oliver arrived, the conversation started.

"So Jayden, what do you like to do?" Kira asked Jayden, she seemed to be interested in the Red Samurai Ranger.

Jayden shrugged, "I don't know! I've been training my whole life!" He casually admitted.

The Dino team seemed to be a little confused by this, "Training for what?" Trent asked, he seemed quite puzzled.

That's when Kevin spoke up, "We've been training our whole lives to protect the world from the Nighlok!" He informed the others.

Then Hayley came over with a tray full of drinks, "Are Nighlok those creatures we've been hearing about? The one's who want to flood the Earth?" She asked in a whisper.

Emily nodded, "Yep, those are the Nighlok!"

Kira just shook her head. She could really care less about the Nighlok, all she wanted was to get to know more about Jayden.

She didn't know what it was, but ever since she first saw him, Kira's had an ambition to get to know him.

So she and Jayden ended up going over to another table to talk. And come to find out, Jayden's entire life was serious and dull.

"Haven't you ever had any fun?" She asked him in a completely shocked voice.

Jayden shook his head, "My life's mostly been serious, I've never really had much fun! I guess that's what comes from being the Red Ranger!" He sadly admitted.

Kira shook her head, "You know, you really need to lighten up! Yes, you are the Red Ranger and you need to be serious, but you need to be able to have fun too! Because life's not all about training! Why not enjoy the sun, the air, your friends." She tried her best to knock some sense into him, but it really didn't seem to get through.

Then Hayley announced that the next singing act would be Kira, so she quickly went to perform.

As Kira walked onto the stage to perform, she hoped that Jayden would come around. After all, she did kinda liked him.

_I'm over you_  
><em>Better believe it's true<em>  
><em>Oh I see in your eyes<em>  
><em>Everytime that you lie<em>  
><em>I'm over you<em>  
><em>I'm over you<em>  
><em>Darling, I'm done, I'm through<em>  
><em>You can say it again<em>  
><em>That you wanna be friends<em>  
><em>But when we get to the end, I'm glad<em>  
><em>I'm over you.<em>

As Jayden watched Kira perform and listened to her song, he began to think that maybe she was right.

_Maybe she's right! Maybe I can still be the way I am, but have fun at the same time! _He thought to himself.

After Kira was done, Jayden approached her, "Hey Kira, did you want to hang out some time?" He shyly asked her.

Kira smiled happily, "Why not right now?"

Jayden smiled too, "Sure."

Then they left, before the others, to go do something fun!

**The End**

**So I hope everyone enjoyed #46! **

**I have now 45 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor in the KCA's! **

**So stay tuned for #45! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	56. Antonio and Mia

**A/N: Here we are at #45! This one has something to do with Mia's cooking! So I hope you guys like it!**

**Carrie Moonstone: Thank you for the sweet review! I hope you'll stay tuned for more chapters because we have some more good ones coming up!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: As always, thank you for the awesome review! Here is your next couple, I hope you like it!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Woman with a heart, Sleepyhead, and Aqua Sweetie 1994****! **

**Enjoy!**

**Number 45: Antonio and Mia**

**The Cooking Star**

One day, Mia Watanabe was working hard in the kitchen.

"So, explain this to me again. Why is Mia destroying all that good food for?" Kevin asked Antonio as they practiced their moves outside.

Antonio grinned at the mention of his girlfriend 'destroying' food, "She saw this comercial on the chef's station that they're having a cooking contest. People send in their meals and then the judges choose the eight best, then the eight chef's go to Hollywood where they'll compete to be a new host for one of their shows." Antonio explained casually.

Kevin smirked, "They'll never pick Mia, as soon as they look at her food, they'll throw up!" He predicted as they went back to training.

About a week later, Mia ran into the living room with a big smile on her face, "Guess what? They picked me! I'm one of the eight contestants for the competition!" She proudly announced.

Everyone was so shocked that, at first, they didn't know what to say.

_What were those judges thinking? I love her and all, but she can't cook and she'll be embarrassed to death when they all tell her that. _Antonio thought to himself, then he went over and wrapped his arms around Mia.

Antonio hugged her and then he kissed her, "Great job Baby!" That was all that he could say.

Later that same day, the Samurai Rangers (except for Mia) had gathered for a special meeting in the park.

"We need to tell Mia the truth, for her sake." Jayden said to the others.

Kevin sadly shook his head, "But how are we going to tell her? Either she won't believe us or she'll be so mad that she won't speak to us ever again!" He stated bluntly.

Mike then looked up and said, "Well, why don't we have Antonio tell her! She IS his girlfriend!"

Antonio looked a little scared, "B-But I can't tell her! I don't want to hurt her feelings!" He sadly shook his head.

In the end, they flipped a coin between Antonio and Emily. Emily was heads while Antonio was tails.

Jayden flipped the coin into the air, then it came down into Jayden's palm. It was tails.

Antonio moaned slightly.

So a while later, Antonio approached Mia, who was already packing her things.

"Uh Mia, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked her in a shy tone.

Mia smiled at him, "Sure Sweetie, what is it?" She calmly asked her boyfriend as they sat down at the foot of her bed.

Once they were seated, Antonio started, "Well, it's about that cooking contest that you're going to be in..."

Then Mia cut him off, "Oh yes! I'm so excited about that! I can't wait to get there!" She gushed with pride.

Antonio sighed, "Yeah well, I don't..."

She cut him off again, "Oh Antonio, you're gonna be so proud of me! I just know it!" Then she laid her head on his shoulder.

And again, Antonio didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

As the days wore on, all the rangers, even Mentor Ji, tried to tell Mia the truth about her cooking. But she looked and acted so happy, that they just couldn't bring themselves to tell her.

Finally the day came when Mia left to go to Hollywood.

"I still can't believe this!" Mike said as he paced back and forth in the living room.

Mia had just left for the airport and Ji had driven her there.

Antonio was sitting outside in the garden thinking how upset Mia will be when the judges tell her the truth.

A short while later, Antonio was still sitting there watching the others train. Then he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he quickly looked back and saw Mia approaching them.

"MIA!" Antonio cried as he jumped up, ran over to her, and then he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her.

When the others joined them on the patio, Antonio asked him an important question, "Mia, why did you come back?" He asked her.

Mia smiled happily, "For two reasons! Reason #1: I couldn't leave you behind!" She said as she kissed his cheek, "And reason #2: With me gone, who's going to cook for you all?"

The other rangers started to laugh until Mia said, "Now let me go fix lunch! I'm sure you're all starving!" With that, she headed towards the kitchen.

But before she disappeared inside the house, Mia called out, "Antonio, are you coming?"

Antonio just grinned, "Coming!"

Then he headed into the house to hang out with his girl, and save the food's skins.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #45! **

**I have now 44 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor in the KCA's! **

**So stay tuned for #44! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	57. Dustin and Trini

**A/N: We are here at #44! This one is linked to Chapter 11: Jason and Tori! So I hope you all like it!**

**Everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THIS!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by YellowForever!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number ****44: Dustin and Trini**

**The Color Yellow**

One day Trini Kwan entered Storm Chargers in Blue Bay Harbor.

Her friend Jason Lee Scott was coaching a young surfer named Tori, and he invited Trini to spend the summer there.

Trini really wasn't sure what to do when she entered the extreme sports store, but all she knew was Tori's name.

"Can I help you?" A red haired woman asked as she carried a large cardboard box.

Trini nodded as she read the woman's nameplate, "Yeah, uh, is Tori Hanson here?" She asked the woman who's name was Kelly.

Kelly smiled slightly, "I'll go get her." And with that, Kelly vanished to the back of the store.

While she was gone, Trini looked around the store. There were motorbikes that lined one of the walls, and surf boards which lined the other. There were people all around, but they were mostly teenagers.

As Trini looked around, she was suddenly hit from behind and she tumbled to the ground.

When Trini sat up, she saw a guy kneeling next to a yellow motorbike looking worriedly at her.

"Gosh Dude, are you okay?" He asked her as he helped her up.

Trini then dusted herself off, "Yeah I'm fine!" She reassured him.

The guy smiled, "Great! But, uh, Dude, sorry about knocking you down! I wasn't looking where I was going!" He shyly admitted.

Trini eyed him oddly, "That's okay, but could you please stop calling me "dude"? I do have a name!" She asked him as nicely as she could.

The guy shrugged, "Sure, but what is your name?" He asked her in a puzzled tone.

Trini smiled at that, "My name's Trini, what's yours?" She responded casually.

Then Kelly and Tori hurried out, "DUSTIN! What have you done?" Kelly exclaimed.

Then she turned to apologize to Trini, but the Asian woman spoke first, "It's okay! Dustin's already apologized, and there's really no damage!" Trini reassured her.

Kelly nodded thoughtfully, "Good! Now, here's Tori! Tori, this woman wants to talk to you!" Then Kelly herded Dustin into the stock room.

A few days later, Trini and Jason were taking a walk near the motocross track.

"So Jase, you and Tori are together! That's so great, but how are you getting used to living here?" Trini asked her old friend.

Jason shrugged, "I'm already used to it! Blue Bay Harbor really isn't too much different from Angel Grove, when you think about it!" He answered nonchalantly.

Then Trini's headband flew out of her hair (because of the wind) and landed on the track.

Trini just shook her head, "I'll be right back!" Then she went to retrieve it.

As she retrieved her headband, she heard a motorbike coming towards her. She quickly looked up and tried to get out of the way, but then the bike jerked to a stop which sent the rider flying.

The rider landed a few away in some grass, and Trini hurried over to make sure he was okay.

"Oh are you okay?" She worriedly asked as she helped him remove his helmet.

Then she saw that it was Dustin.

Trini's eyes widened, "Oh Dustin, I'm so sorry!" She apologized over and over as she helped him sit up.

Jason was watching this whole scene pan out, and he couldn't help but notice the way Trini treated Dustin.

And Jason could tell that Trini liked Dustin.

A few weeks passed and Trini learned from Jason that Tori and Dustin and their friends were ninjas.

So one day Trini and Jason visited the Wind Ninja Academy. Once they were inside Jason went to find Tori while Trini explored the school.

As she passed a training area, she saw Dustin teaching a class. Trini couldn't help but watch as Dustin trained his students. He wasn't clumsy or acting like an airhead, no he was serious and very good at what he did.

Then Trini realized that she and Dustin were meant to be together! The reason she thought this was not only because of her strong feelings for him, but because they both wore the color yellow.

After Dustin's class was over, he went over to Trini.

"Hey Du-Trini, what did you think?" Dustin asked her.

Trini smiled, "I think you did great!" Then they looked into each others eyes and after a short while, they wrapped their arms around each other and they started to kiss.

Then Jason and Tori came over and saw this touching scene.

"Jason, what's with them?" Tori asked her boyfriend.

Jason shrugged, "It's something with the color yellow!"

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #44! **

**I have now 43 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor in the KCA's! **

**So stay tuned for #43! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	58. Ryan and Kelsey

**A/N: Here we are at #43! This one has a little more comedy in it, so I do hope you all like it!**

**Scream4: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy that you find this whole fic interesting, and you too are a great writer!**

**Hog: Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you like these chapters, and thanks for the nice compliment!**

**shannonlittle: Thank you very much for the sweet compliment, and your pairing will be featured in one of these future chapters! So please keep an eye out for that!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Pink Lightspeed Ranger!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 43: Ryan and Kelsey**

**Go With The Flow**

It was a bright and sunny day in Mariner Bay, and Kelsey Winslow was doing sports with her boyfriend Ryan Mitchell.

"C'mon Ryan, just give it a try!" Kelsey attempted to coax Ryan into roller blading.

Ryan was standing in the shade away from the rink with his arms crossed, "No thanks Kels, I'm not into that!" He rejected her invitation.

Kelsey eyed him excitedly, after all she wasn't one to easily get discouraged.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun and I won't let you fall down!" She informed him as she left the rink, grabbed Ryan's arm, and dragged him down to the roller blading rink.

Ryan began to panic a little when he set foot on the rink, "Kelsey, I don't think this is such a good idea!" He shouted to her as he began to roll around the rink.

Kelsey just giggled, "You're doing great Ryan!" She called out to him from a distance.

Everything was going well, Ryan was actually enjoying himself, until he collided with one of the rink's walls, and he hit the ground hard.

Kelsey saw this and was by his side in a flash, "Ryan, are you okay?" She asked him as she helped him stand up.

Ryan nodded sharply, "Yeah, I'll be fine! But can we do something else less exciting?" He moaned slightly.

Kelsey just shook, "Alright Big Baby!" Then they limped off the rink.

After Ryan recovered, the couple tried rock climbing.

"Kelsey, this is worse than roller blading!" Ryan panicked as he and Kelsey started to climb the mountain.

Kelsey looked sideways at him, "Ryan, you didn't like roller blading, so we're doing this!" She informed him, apparently she was getting tired of his complaints.

Ryan didn't look happy as they climbed up the sharp rocks, "Uh Kels, I'm losing my grip!" He worriedly called to her.

Kelsey looked down from where she was, "Oh-no Ryan, you're doing just fine!" She didn't see that he was struggling.

Before Ryan could say or do anything else, he slipped and fell (it was a good thing that they were wearing safety ropes).

Later on, Ryan and Kelsey were at Lightspeed. Ryan had some whiplash and Dana Mitchell was bandaging him up.

"Ryan, I don't think that you should do any more sports for a while." She calmly informed her brother as she placed the ointment on his wounds.

Ryan winced slightly when she appiled the ointment, "Yeah, I know! But you can't tell Kelsey anything! She just won't listen!" He complained miserbly.

Dana just shook her head, "Well, maybe if you wouldn't be so against having a good time with her, then maybe you wouldn't get hurt as much!" She suggested as she finished placing the bandages on him.

A week or so later Kelsey was taking a walk through Mariner Bay by herself. She still hadn't gotten over what Ryan had told her.

_"Kelsey, I'm going to be busy for a while, so I can't be risking my life with you for a while."_ Ryan had told her, and now she was wondering if she'd done something to hurt him.

Kelsey sighed to herself, _I guess that's what it'll be from now on!_ She told herself as she tried not to cry.

Then she heard some noise coming from the nearby roller skating rink.

With a curious look, Kelsey approached the rink and saw Ryan roller skating!

Kelsey's eyes then widened, "Ryan! Are you trying to learn how to skate?" She asked him as she approached the rink.

Ryan quickly halted in front of her, "Yeah, I wanted to learn so that we could hang out together more!" He admitted slowly.

Kelsey just smiled, "Well, let me help you!" She told him as she quickly entered the rink, but then she saw the look on Ryan's face, "And this time I promise to help you!"

After a short while, Ryan was skating like a pro, "Great job Ryan!" Kelsey congratulated him.

Then Kelsey lost her balance, but Ryan caught her, "I guess I need some more practice!" She shyly admitted.

Ryan just laughed, "Then I'll help you!" He told her, then he kissed her.

After that they both learned from each other, and they didn't have anymore accidents.

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #43! **

**I have now 42 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor in the KCA's! **

**So stay tuned for #42! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	59. Mack and Rose, Will and Ronny

**A/N: Here we go with #42! In this one I'm trying to put in some more humor, and as before this one's another tie! **

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thank you for the nice review! It's good to see you again, and this one has one of your couples in it! So I hope that you enjoy this!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: As always, thank you for the great review! And I hope that you like this one!**

**mysuperlexy43vr: Thank you for the awesome review! I'm really glad that you're liking these, and I hope that you'll like these future chapters!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couples you are about to see were generously selected by Hog, PinkLizzy, and PrincessOfDestiny14!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 42: Mack and Rose, Will and Ronny**

**Matchmaking in London**

Ronny Robinson, Will Aston, and Mack Hartford all exited the plane in London.

Ronny was here because of an upcoming race in the city, and Will was here to keep her company. The reason Mack was there was because they wanted him to have a break, so they took their friend with them.

"So, do you guys wanna take a look at that museum?" Will asked the others.

Mack shrugged, but Ronny eagerly nodded, "Yeah, I think that it would be fun!" Then she and Will dragged Mack into the museum.

The reason for all of this is because Rose Ortiz (their old friend) was working at the museum, and Ronny and Will wanted Mack and Rose to get together.

When they were inside, they saw a lot of computer equipment on display.

"Wow, this is really neat!" Will breathed in amazement.

Ronny smiled, "Now I know why you know who likes to work here!" At that moment, a short dark haired girl approached them in shock.

The girl wore a bright smile on her face, "Mack! Ronny! Will! What're you all doing here?" Rose Ortiz asked her friends as she hugged each one of them.

Ronny and Will shared a look, then Ronny answered, "Oh, we were in the neighborhood, so we decided to drop by and say 'hi'!" She answered her friend with a smile.

Rose just smiled, and led them over to a more private area. It was then that Ronny and Will decided to matchmake Mack and Rose, after all the way the two looked at each other who could not see that they were in love!

So later on they all were having lunch at some cafe. Ronny and Will found Mack and Rose a separate table.

"Ronny, do you think this is gonna work?" Will whispered to his girlfriend as they sat across the cafe away from the other couple.

Ronny nodded confidently, "Of course this'll work!" She reassured him with a wink and a kiss on the cheek.

Then they watched the other two with hopes of them getting together and start dating. But as they watched, things didn't go the way they planned.

Instead of talking about love, Rose was telling Mack about her work at the museum and in return Mack was telling Rose about his travels. There was no hint of love to be seen.

"Okay, I've got another idea!" Ronny announced to Will when they were alone in the museum's halls.

"I hope it's better than your last idea!" He admitted nonchalantly.

Ronny glared at him, "Of course it'll work, and don't you say it won't!" She warned him with an angry expression.

So a few days later, one of Rose's English friends had invited Rose, Mack, Will, and Ronny to a party that she was having that evening. So that was Ronny's new plan!

Her plan was pretty simple, all they had to do was convince Rose and Mack to dance together, and then they fall in love!

So that night they put their plan into action, but like before it didn't work out!

"That's it! I'm through with matchmaking!" Ronny vowed angrily after the party was over.

Will nodded thoughtfully, "Why don't we leave this to Mack and Rose, and let's keep our noses out of it, Okay?" He asked her as he pulled her into a hug.

Ronny just nodded, "Oh alright!"

A few days later, Rose and Mack were walking through the park when Rose started to giggle.

Mack looked down at her with a puzzled look, "Rose, what's so funny?" He sounded really lost.

Rose smiled up at him, "Oh Mack, I just realized that this is the first time that Will and Ronny aren't trying to throw us together!" She answered with a little giggle.

Mack nodded in acknowledgement, "Yeah, you're right!" Then they started to talk about the past.

Then the nearby sprinklers turned on spraying the two. Then Rose slipped in a puddle, but Mack caught her.

That's when things started to change.

At the end of the afternoon, Mack and Rose headed back to the hotel where Mack and Ronny and Will were staying.

"Mack, maybe they WERE right about us!" Rose said as she stared into Mack's eyes.

Mack just nodded slightly, "Yeah, I agree!" Then they shared a sweet first kiss.

At that moment, Ronny and Will appeared there in the lobby, "Yes, it worked!" Ronny exclaimed with a satisfied smile.

Will just nodded, "Yes it did, Ronny. Yes it did!"

Then Ronny's eyes lit up, "Hey, maybe now we should try to matchmake Tyzonn and Vella!"

Hearing this, Will just rolled his eyes, "Not again!"

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #42! **

**I have now 41 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor in the KCA's! **

**So stay tuned for #41! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	60. Tommy and Elsa

**A/N: Alright everyone, we are now at #41! This one is set after the PRDT season finale, and Elsa is now good! Don't worry, she's not the mean Principal Randall anymore! Hope you all like it! **

**enwrshan590: Thank you so much for reviewing and the beautiful compliment! Because Dustin/Ronny had already been selected before I stopped accepting pairings, I'll be writing this one and I'll put your name on it as well! I hope you'll like it!**

**TrentKira-Fanboy: Thanks for the great review and the sweet compliment! I'm happy that you like this whole story! And I'll add your name to the chapter of Trent/Kira! I hope you'll watch out for that!**

**CelestialEnchantress07: Thank you very much for the great review! Antonio/Mia has become one of my favorite couples from Samurai! I hope that you'll keep an eye out for the rest of your chapters which will be coming up soon!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by SunChild101!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 41: Tommy and Elsa**

**The Great Proposal**

Dr. Tommy Oliver hurried down the halls of Reefside High as he practically ran to Principal Elsa Randall's office.

When he entered her office, he saw Principal Randall sitting at her desk while Dr. Anton Mercer sat in a chair facing her.

Elsa looked very pretty with her long brown hair hanging down past her shoulders, and a happy look on her face.

When Elsa saw Tommy she smiled up at him, "Tommy, please sit down! We've got some important business to discuss!" She motioned him to a chair.

Tommy nodded as he did what he was told. As he did this, Tommy couldn't help but think how pretty Elsa looked. Indeed, since she was released from Mesogog's power, she'd been a lot nicer and a lot prettier too.

"So what's up?" Tommy asked once he was seated.

Elsa looked a bit worried as she replied, "Well, the school's president and members of the higher up have decided to take a class to this year's science convention in New York City. And the board has selected you to be the one to take the children. So, will you please accept?" She asked him with anxiety in her voice.

Tommy just smiled, of course he wouldn't let the woman he loved down, "Sure, I'll take them! I've always wanted to go to the worldwide convention!" The former Black Dino Ranger informed his friends.

Elsa smiled as she stood up, "Splendid! Now you and the students are supposed to leave in a week." The principal went through a big list of information.

Then Tommy interrupted her with a question, "Elsa, what's Anton doing here?" He asked her with a puzzled expression.

Before Elsa could answer, Anton spoke up, "Elsa asked me here because if you didn't accept the invitation, then I would!"

Hearing this, Tommy was glad that he accepted. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the kids if Anton had taken them!

A week later, Tommy had his group of students were waiting in the airport terminal for them to board their plane.

"Dr. O, how long is this convention gonna last?" Conner McKnight asked his teacher and mentor.

Then Ethan James spoke up, "Conner, who cares how long it lasts! I think it's going to be so cool!" Ethan was sitting next to Conner on a bench, and the computer geek was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Tommy just shook his head, "We'll be there for about a week, but don't worry Conner, you'll have some free time!" The science teacher reassured his student.

Then Kira Ford approached her teacher, "Uh Dr. Oliver, is Principal Randall coming too?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

Tommy's brow furrowed, "Hmmm...I don't think so! Why do you ask?" He asked her as he tried to keep Trent from hurting Conner because he thought that the former Red Dino Ranger took his sketchbook and wrote over his drawings.

Then he turned around and saw Kira staring straight in front of her with an extremely worried look on her face. Kira didn't need to answer Tommy's question because he followed her gaze and saw Elsa approaching them.

So then Tommy walked over to Elsa, "Elsa, what're you doing here?" He asked her with a confused expression.

Elsa shyly smiled at him, "Oh, I've always wanted to see New York, so I decided to come along!" She then started to stare into Tommy's eyes, and Tommy was doing the same.

They stood there for a good minute, the students began to wonder if something was seriously wrong.

But the spell broke when the PA system sounded, "Flight 306 will be leaving for New York City in ten minutes."

Elsa then began to walk again, "Well now, I guess it's time to go!" And then they all began to board the plane.

After they arrived in NYC, the convention began! Tommy and Elsa started to spend a lot of time together as they went on the tours with the kids.

Finally, one night the whole convention was sitting outside in an open field under the stars.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were all sitting together a little ways away from Tommy and Elsa.

"So, what exactly is going on? And what are we doing here?" Conner asked his friends.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "We're here because of the meteor shower!" Then he pulled out his flashlight and shined it in Conner's face.

After Conner's vision cleared, Kira answered his other question, "What's going on is that Dr. O and Principal Randall like each other, so we're giving them room by having them sit together." Then they were hushed by another group of kids who didn't want to hear their conversation.

Then the meteor shower started. Both Tommy and Elsa looked up at the sky at the same moment.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Elsa whispered in amazement.

Tommy then turned his head to look at her, "But it's not as beautiful as you!" Then he realized what he'd just said and he felt like dying.

But Elsa just smiled, "So you do like me! Well, I love you too, Dr. Oliver!" She replied to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Then as the meteor shower continued, Tommy and Elsa shared a perfect first kiss under the stars.

A few months later, Tommy asked Elsa to marry him, and of course she accepted. And they can thank the school board for their trip to the science fair.

Indeed, it was a great proposal.

**The End**

**Now I hope everyone enjoyed #41! **

**I have now 40 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to go to Nick's website and vote for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV Actor in the KCA's! **

**So stay tuned for #40! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	61. Adam and Cassie

**A/N: Here we go with #40! This one is set about two years after the PRIS season finale! So I hope you all like it!**

**brankel1: Thank you for the always great reviews! I hope that you'll keep reading because I've got some great story plots to come!**

**mysuperlexy43vr: Thank you for the nice review! And I hope that you like this one!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by The dude with a F and Super Writer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 40: Adam and Cassie**

**Listen to your Heart**

Cassie Chan couldn't believe what her mother was telling her.

"Cassie dear, your father and I have always wanted you and Nathan to marry. And now that your father is terribly sick, I want you two to marry, for our family's sake, Darling!" Mrs. Chan informed her daughter as she tried to get her to understand.

Cassie then stood up, and walked over to a nearby window which overlooked the Chan's front yard, "Mommy, could you give me a week to get used to the idea?" She asked forlornly as she stared out the window.

Mrs. Chan stared at her little girl for a long minute. Indeed, she knew of Cassie's ordeals while being the Second Pink Turbo and Astro Ranger, and she did want what she thought was best for her family, but she also wanted what was best for Cassie.

So then Mrs. Chan crossed the room and wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulder, "Alright dear, I'll give you a week, but please try to take this seriously!" The older woman gently pleaded with the younger one.

Cassie solemnly nodded, "Yes Mommy!" Then she quickly turned around and hurried out of the family's living room.

Later the same day, Cassie was walking down the lonely sidewalk in her neighborhood, "Why does Mommy and Daddy think that Nathan is good for me? He and I don't get along, and besides he and I have been sworn enemies since kindergarten!" The former Pink Ranger rambled to herself.

Then she heard a voice behind her say, "So what's the problem, Princess?" The male voice asked her with interest.

Cassie then quickly turned around and saw her old friend, Adam Park, standing behind her with a cocky grin.

Cassie gave him a half grin as she answered, "Oh Adam, my parents want me to marry Nathan Wong, but I don't want to marry him and I'm sure he feels the same way!" She poured out her sorrow as the two began to walk side-by-side.

When Cassie was through telling Adam her troubles, he gave her a knowing look, "So in other words, you don't love Nathan?" But he already knew Cassie's answer.

Hearing that, Cassie gave a disgusted snort, "You bet I don't love him! But there's really nothing I can do about it!" She then gave a dejected sigh.

Adam nodded thoughtfully; he obviously had an idea, "Why don't I help you find a husband? Somebody other than Nathan. Someone who could impress your parents, but someone who you'll love!" The former Green Turbo Ranger suggested.

Cassie thought it was a pretty clever idea, so she smiled up at Adam as she said, "Sure, but where do we start?" She asked him with sudden confusion on her face.

Adam grinned mischievously, "You just leave it to me!"

A day or so later, Adam took Cassie down to the local coffee shoppe, where a group of about twenty young men eagerly gathered to try and impress Cassie.

When Cassie saw the group, she looked up at Adam with a puzzled look, "Adam, how did you get all these guys here?" She whispered to her friend.

Adam shrugged nonchalantly, "Every guy wants a pretty girl, you should know that by now!" Then he directed her in the direction of the crowd of prospective suitors.

For the next hour or two, Cassie sat there with Adam and interviewed each candidate. Cassie was quite pleased with some of the groups members, and then decided to go out with three men from the group.

"So, did I do good or did I do good?" Adam congratulated himself as Cassie finished putting on the finishing touches to her hair as she got ready to go out on her first date.

Cassie just glared at him in the mirror, "We'll see!" She informed him as she picked up her coin purse, and hurried out of the room.

Everything looked bright for Cassie as she left, but things quickly turned sour as the dates turned into flops.

"I'm sorry Adam, but I don't love any of these guys!" Cassie admitted sorrowfully as the two sat together in the park.

Adam looked very sad, "So, it took you to go out with these guys, for you to decide that you don't love them?" He asked her in disbelief.

Cassie slowly nodded, "Yes, you see when I went to kiss them, I didn't feel anything! I didn't feel any tenderness for them; there was no spark, I didn't feel any love at all!" She then tiredly ran her hand through her long black hair.

Then Adam looked over at her, "So I guess you'll have to marry Nathan after all!"

Cassie then looked up to stare him in the eyes; when she did that she instantly felt something for Adam that she hadn't felt for any of the candidates.

"Maybe I still won't marry Nathan!" Cassie said as she and Adam leaned closer to each other and their lips met.

The next week, Cassie went to inform her parents that she won't be marrying Nathan; and to present to them her chosen husband.

Cassie smiled eagerly at her loving parents as she said, "Mommy, Daddy, I'd like you to met the man I'm going to marry, Adam Park!" Then Adam walked into the room and stood beside Cassie.

Mr. and Mrs. Chan smiled a sad smile, "But Cassie, Adam's family isn't from our side of China! It just won't work!" Mrs. Chan sadly informed the young people.

Cassie quickly looked to Adam who said, "Oh but Mrs. Chan, our families have been working together for years; and have been very good friends for all that time. So maybe the marriage might work!" Adam informed the older couple.

Mr. and Mrs. Chan looked to each other, then they looked back to the children, "Then you two have our permission. You may marry!" Mr. Chan said with a smile.

After the engagement celebration, Adam and Cassie were walking down the same sidewalk that they'd walked before.

Then Cassie stopped walking and she looked up at Adam, "Adam, thank you!" She whispered happily.

Now Adam was very confused, "Thank you for what?" He asked her as he pulled her into a hug.

Cassie just smiled up at him, "Thank you for telling me to listen to my heart." Then she and Adam shared another tender kiss.

And she felt the spark she'd been looking for.

**The End**

**So I hope everyone enjoyed #40! **

**I now have 39 pairings to go!**

**And be sure to watch the KCA's tonight on Nick, and please root for Alex Heartman for Favorite TV actor! **

**So stay tuned for #39! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	62. Cam and Tori

**A/N: We are now at #39! This one is an amnesia plot, so I hope that everyone likes it!**

**Billy and Adam Rule: Thank you for all the sweet reviews! And this next couple is one that you selected, so I hope that you like it!**

**TrentKira-Fanboy: Thanks for the awesome review, and Trent/Kira will be in the top 15! So I hope that you'll watch out for that!**

**Vet: Thanks for all the great reviews! The reason I placed Jason/Kat where I did was because of the high demand for it, and I didn't want to make anyone mad at me! And Memily will be in the top 15! So please keep reading so you can see where I place them!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Billy and Adam Rule!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 39: Cam and Tori**

**I Remember You**

Tori Hanson and her best friends Shane Clark, Dustin Brooks, Hunter and Blake Bradley, and Cam Watanabe were all at the motocross track watching Blake race.

"Dude, this is so awesome!" Dustin said more to himself than to his friends.

Tori just smiled as Blake and the other racers past them, "Yes Dustin, it IS awesome!"

In the end, Blake won once again!

"So, who's driving back?" Shane asked as they piled into Tori's van.

At the same moment, Cam and Tori responded in unison, "I WILL!" Then they both blushed when they realized what happened.

Then Cam put his arm around Tori's shoulder, "Why don't you drive? Since this IS your van!" The former Green Samurai Ranger gently offered.

Tori looked up at him with a little smie, "Thanks Cam!" So Cam got into the back seat with Dustin and Shane.

Then as Tori approached the vehicle, a car came out of nowhere and it hit Tori!

Later on, Tori woke up in the hospital. She saw all of her friends around her.

"Shane? Dustin? Hunter? Blake? Where am I?" Tori asked as she squinted up at her friends through blurry eyes.

Hunter grinned, "You're in the hospital! You got hit by a car, and you hit your head hard on the ground!" He informed her.

Then Tori's vision cleared and her face clouded, "Where's Cam? Why isn't he here?" She asked as she looked to each of her friends.

Then her eyes fell on Cam, but to her he wasn't Cam.

That's when Cam approached her lovingly, "Tori, I'm right here!" He said as he moved his hand to hold her's.

Tori's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hand away from him, "No you're not! You're not Cam!" Who are you?" Tori sounded protective, but scared at the same time.

Cam and the others looked to one another in confusion.

Then Blake leaned forward and looked her in the eyes, "Tori, this is Cam! Who do you think he is?" The former Navy Thunder Ranger asked the former Blue Wind Ranger.

Tori shook her head in disbelief, "BLAKE! That guy isn't Cam! I don't know who he is, but he's not Cam!" Tori looked truthful, she really thought that Cam wasn't Cam.

Then they found out that Tori had amnesia! She knew who all of her friends were except Cam.

So about a week later, Tori was released from the hospital in the care of her family.

The same day Cam was angrily pacing back and forth in the newly repaired Ninja OPs.

"Dad, Tori doesn't remember me! She remembers everyone else except me!" The tone of Cam's voice was mournful.

Sensei Watanabe was sitting in his favorite chair while he drank some tea, "Cameron, you need to give Tori some time. She's had a terrible accident, and she needs to get herself back together." The old Sensei spoke wisely to his son.

The young man shook his head as he stopped walking, "No Dad, she won't get better! That's why I have to try to help her!" With that, Cam stormed out of Ninja OPs to go find Tori.

Cam searched all over Blue Bay Harbor, but he finally found Tori at the beach. She hadn't been surfing, she'd just been sitting by herself on some large rocks watching the tide come in.

Cam cautiously approached her, "Tori, uh what are you doing?" He asked her as he kept his distance.

The girl slowly looked up at him with gentle eyes, "Nothing Graham! I'm just thinking." She spoke softly as she turned her head back to the waves.

Cam thought for a moment, _If Tori's used to calling me Graham, then surely she'll trust me! _With that, he approached her.

"Uh Tori, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Cam asked hopefully as he stood next to her.

Tori looked thoughtful for a moment, then she nodded, "Okay Graham!" Then she stood up and followed him.

As time went by, Tori once again became closer to Cam, even though she still called him Graham. And eventually Tori and Cam fell in love with each other.

"Guys, it's been three months since Tori's accident and she doesn't know who Cam is! I'm about to think that she'll never come out of this!" Shane said miserably as the small group of guys talked about their problem as Dustin worked on the bikes in Storm Chargers work shop.

Then Dustin looked up from his work, "Well Dude, Sensai and the doctors DID say that it could take a while for her to fully recover!" He informed his friend.

Shane almost laughed at that, "Oh c'mon, we all know that Tori will NEVER get better!"

As all this was happening, Tori and Cam were taking a walk on the beach.

"Graham, why do you put up with me?" Tori asked as she leaned into Cam.

Cam shrugged as he put his arm around her, "I don't know! Maybe it's because I love you!" Realizing that he'd just spilled the beans, Cam started to blush.

But Tori just smiled, "I love you too!" Then she reached up and kissed Cam.

Then Tori and Cam walked back to Tori's van. But Tori stopped walking when she something on the road that interested her.

Then, at that same moment, a car appeared out of nowhere and it was headed straight for Tori! When Tori saw it she tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The car had hit Tori!

Cam was in complete shock for the longest moment, then he pulled himself together and ran to her side.

"Tori, Tori, speak to me!" Cam said worriedly as he picked her up in his arms.

A minute later, Tori began to stir. Cam held his breath, "Tori, are you okay?" He anxiously asked her.

Tori's eyes fluttered open and when her vision cleared she smiled up at Cam, "Yeah Cam, I'm just fine!"

Hearing Tori call him by his name, Cam smiled a surprised smile, "Oh Tori, it's great to have you back!" Then he helped her sit up.

After Tori was now sitting she looked around in a confused daze, "What happened?" The girl asked herself, then she looked to Cam and smiled, "There's only one thing I remember, and that's that you said that you loved me!"

Cam started to blush, "Well, I-I..." He was clearly at a loss for words.

Hearing Cam try to make excuses, Tori just laughed, "Oh Cam! You don't have to worry, I still love you!" Then before Cam could say another word, Tori leaned forward and kissed him.

Really, it appeared that whether Tori had amnesia or not, she would still love Cam, and remember him, no matter what!

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #39! **

**I now have 38 pairings to go!**

**So stay tuned for #38! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	63. Dax and Emily

**A/N: Here we go with #38! The end of this one is funny, so again I hope you all like it!**

**xXScream4Xx: Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope that you'll stay tuned for some more great couples!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the sweet review! It's great to hear from you again!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the nice review! I'm really happy that you liking these chapters!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Psycho Tangerine!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 38: Dax and Emily**

**Picture Perfect**

Emily Rogers and Mia Watanabe were shopping at the mall when Mia caught sight of a photo studio.

"Hey Emily, there's a new picture studio over there! Do you wanna check it out?" Mia asked her best friend as they carried their shopping bags.

Emily looked in the direction that Mia was looking, then she shrugged, "Sure, it'll be fun!" The Yellow Samurai Ranger said with a bright smile.

Then they walked over and entered the studio. Once they were inside they were in a bright waiting room with a few other people who were waiting. Emily looked to the back of the room, and she saw a dark room with the door hanging slightly ajar, and bright flashes that when off now and then inside the room.

Then the two girls sat down their bags in a chair, and they took a stroll around the room.

But at that moment, the door to the back room opened all the way, and an Asian man wearing a blue jacket and jeans came out with a small Caucasian woman who was holding a baby.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Lo." The young mother said with a smile.

Dax Lo just smiled as he handed the woman a slip of paper and gave the little baby in her arms a lolipop, "It was no trouble at all, Mrs. Wood!" Dax kindly reassured the woman.

After Mrs. Wood and her baby left, Dax turned to his waiting customers, "So who's next?" He asked with a smile.

There was a man waiting in one of the seats, but he said that Emily and Mia could go ahead of him since he wasn't in a hurry.

So Dax turned to the girls. When he first caught sight of Emily, his eyes grew big, but then he quickly recovered.

"So, who's getting their picture done?" Dax asked the duo as he ushered them into the dark room.

Mia and Emily shot each other a quick glance, then they responded in unison, "Both of us!"

Dax nodded knowingly, "Very well! Now what are your names?" He asked them as he readied his camera.

Emily walked over to him with a curious look, "I'm Emily! And this is Mia!" She answered as she watched him get everything ready.

Then Dax looked up at them with a smile, "I'm Dax, now Mia I need you to sit over here..." He went through the motions he wanted Mia to perform.

After Dax was finished taking Mia's picture, he turned his attention to Emily, "Emily, I need you to come over here please." He told her as he pointed to the spot.

Emily nodded and did as she was told. Right before Dax took the picture, Emily heard him mutter, "Beautiful!" just before he took the picture.

After he was through with the pictures, Mia approached him with a critical eye, "Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked him with a puzzled expression, then it dawned on her, "You're Dax Lo, the movie stuntman and director!"

Dax smirked slightly, "Yep, that's me!" and then he lead them out of the room.

Mia followed him with a raised eyebrow, "What're you doing here taking pictures for?" She asked him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dax shrugged, "I got tired of Hollywood, so I decided to retire to this!" He answered with a grand gesture.

Emily smiled at that, "I'm sure you're the best one!" She reassured him.

Hearing Emily's voice, Dax quickly spun around and gently stared her in the eyes.

Mia watched in puzzlement as Emily and Dax just looked at each other for what seemed to be the longest minute of their lives.

Then the man who had let Emily and Mia go ahead him, stood up and broke the silence, "Mr. Lo, I'm here to pick up my pictures." He firmly told him.

Then Dax blinked his eyes and came back to the living, "Yes of course, Mr. Howard! Right this way!" Then Dax led Mr. Howard over to a desk, but before the girls left Dax told them that their pictures would be ready next week; and they didn't have to pay until then.

A week later, a package arrived for Emily and Mia.

"Who's it from?" Mike eagerly asked.

Emily shook her head as she opened the package, "It's from Dax! He sent us our pictures!" Hearing this, the whole team gathered around to see the pictures.

Then Emily found a piece of yellow paper that was stuck in between two pictures. Emily picked the paper up and it read:

_Dear Emily,_

_Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've been in love with you! I know that it isn't proper for me to ask you this in this way, but would you please go out with me Saturday night? _

_I hope you'll say 'yes', well I'll be waiting for your call!_

_Love, Dax._

Mia and the others had read the note over Emily's shoulder, and then the boys looked confused when Emily off to go tell Dax 'yes'!

But just after Emily left, Mia found another slip of paper, "Well Emily better wait on saying yes!" She said after she'd read the paper.

Jayden looked confused, "Why?" He asked her as he started to leave for practice.

Mia then stood up and followed the Red Samurai Ranger out, "Because Dax's bill is way over our budget!"

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #38! **

**I now have 37 pairings to go!**

**So stay tuned for #37! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	64. Wes and Alyssa

**A/N: Here we go with #37! This one takes place a year after the PRWF season finale! So as always, I hope you all like it!**

**FarOut: Thank you for the sweet review and lovely compliment! I really don't know how I think of these story lines, they just come to me when I least expect it! Also, I hope you'll stay tuned for the top 15 because it's going to be really good!**

**anon: Thanks for the always nice reviews! And thank you for sticking up for me! It means a lot! Anyway, more of the couples your requests will be coming up soon!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the great review! And more chapters are on their way!**

**YellowGreen: Thank you for the awesome review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and one of my favorite PR couples (Memily) will be coming up in the top 15! So I hope you'll stay tuned for that!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Spitfire!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 37: Wes and Alyssa**

**Volunteering Love**

Wesley Collins could not believe what he'd gotten himself into.

You see, there was a new school for phsycically impaired children, and Wes and his men had unknowingly volunteered to help with the school's security until further notice.

When Wes, Eric, and their men arrived at the school, they were met by one of the teachers, Alyssa Enrile.

"Wes, Eric, it's good to see you two again!" The young teacher said with a bright smile, and she gave them both big, warm, hugs.

Wes and Eric were a little caught off guard by this, "It's good to see you too, Alyssa!" Wes said after Alyssa had let them both go.

Alyssa just smiled, "C'mon inside! I'll show you around!" She said as she led the two men inside, "I can't thank you two, and the Silver Guardians, enough for coming here and doing this!" The young woman spoke gratefully as they entered the school.

Once they were inside, the two men were taken aback by how big this school was. It had a big glass ceiling, and a clean marble floor.

As they passed the classrooms, Wes and Eric peeked inside and they saw over a dozen desks and chairs; there was a huge blackboard facing the children's desks; and a huge oak desk with chair for the teacher.

Finally Alyssa stopped walking and she turned back to them, "So, what do you think of the classrooms?" She asked them with an eager expression.

Eric was at a loss for words, so Wes answered, "It's really big! And it looks quite comfortable for the kids!" He reassured her with a smile.

Alyssa's face glowed, "Good! That's what we want for our students!" Then her cell phone went off, "Oh, it's my assistant!" The girl said as she answered her phone.

Then Alyssa walked away as she talked.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Eric whispered to Wes.

Wes sadly shook his head, "I have no idea!" Then Alyssa hurried back to them.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna need some help with the book storage, so could either of you please lend me a hand?" She asked with a hopeful look.

Well Wes was too good for his own good, "I'll help you! What is it exactly you want me to do?" He asked her as she led him to the book storage room.

"I want you to help me sort all of these books into stacks. Such as the english books go in the English pile, the math books go in the Math pile, and so on! you think you can do it?" Alyssa told him what he was supposed to do as she started opening the boxes.

Wes shrugged, "Sure." Then he started helping her open up the boxes.

Okay, now most boys would get tired of just stacking books, but Wes didn't seem to tire; and Alyssa was good company. They talked the whole time they sorted.

They way they treated each other, one would think that they liked each other. Maybe it was true!

After they sorted out the books, they rejoined Eric who had been installing security cameras.

"So, how was the book sorting?" Eric asked his friends as he finished installing the last camera.

Alyssa smiled while Wes again shrugged nonchalantly, "It was OK." He answered his comrade with a neutral attitude.

Then a yellow car drove up to the front of the school and a tall, blonde woman stepped out of the car.

That's when Alyssa's eyes lit up, "Taylor! I'm so happy that you're here! Do you want to see the school?" The little girl asked her friend.

Taylor just smiled after she'd greeted the men, "Sure, why not?" Then Alyssa grabbed Taylor's hand and she dragged her all through the school. And Wes and Eric came along for the ride.

As the tour progressed, both Taylor and Eric noticed something strange. It wasn't bad, it was just different. They noticed the way Wes and Alyssa treated each other; the way Alyssa smiled around Wes; and the way Wes became so protective of her.

And they could tell that Wes and Alyssa liked it each other very much.

Finally the tour ended, "Well Alyssa, it looks like this place is gonna be fine!" Taylor informed her friend with a smile.

Alyssa smiled with pride, "Thanks Taylor!" Then Taylor left with Eric insisting on driving her home.

In the end, it was just Wes and Alyssa who locked the school up for the night.

"Thanks for your help, Wes." Alyssa thanked her friend as she looked up at him.

Wes looked down at her with a slight smirk, "It was no problem! I enjoyed it!"

Then, without either of them realizing it, they began to lean closer to each other. Then they kissed! It was short and simple, but it was still perfect.

After the two seperated, and before either one of them could say a word, Wes' phone went off, and he had to leave on important business.

But before he left, Alyssa asked him one thing, "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked him in a voice just above a whisper.

Wes nodded firmly, "Yep, you can count on it!" Then with one more kiss, Wes took off to the emergency.

Alyssa stood there in the parking lot, and watched her man drive off. She smiled to herself, happy that she had found someone that she really loved.

Then she got into her car, and headed for her home with the excitement of seeing the one she loved again.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #37! **

**I now have 36 pairings to go!**

**So please stay tuned for #36! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	65. Billy and Rose

**A/N: Here is #36! I wanted to have this a little while after the PROO season finale, so that's what I did! In the story, the contest takes place somewhere in New York City; and in the story Rose tells Billy about her past, but I'm not going to go into that because it's the same story as in the show.**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you so much for the great review! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you'll like this one too!**

**1 Billy Fan: Thank you for the awesome reviews, and I'm glad that you're enjoying this!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by RosaLee!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 36: Billy and Rose**

**The Great Competiton**

Rose Ortiz inhaled deeply as she walked inside the National Science Museum.

The reason Rose was here was because of the competition that was being held at the museum. All scientists and inventors had to create a new device that no one has ever seen before, and then display it at the museum for judging; then whoever had the best creation won a check for ten thousand dollars and the winning creation would be exhitited at the museum.

And Rose was determined to win! The only problem was that there were so many contestants that she began to feel a bit intimidated.

The former Pink Overdrive Ranger and a tall blonde haired man, who was standing behind her, then joined a line of competitors who were being roll-called.

Rose couldn't help but smile as she glanced back at the man behind her. He was tall with blonde hair, he had clear blue eyes, and he wore a long-sleeved blue shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Really the man was quite handsome, and Rose noticed that right away!

At that moment, the man performing the roll-call called out some familiar names, "Rose Ortiz of England, Billy Cranston of Califronia!" The names rang through the hall loud and clear.

Rose smiled as she raised her hand and called out, "Here!" As she responded to the call, Rose wondered where Billy Cranston was. Of course she'd never met him, but she was eager to meet the science legend.

Then the handsome man behind her called out (in response to the name Billy Cranston), "Here!"

When this happened, Rose jerked her head towards him in amazement, "You're Billy Cranston?" She asked him in astonishment that one of the heroes of the science world was standing next to her!

Billy looked slightly embarrassed by all the attention suddenly being thrown his way, "Yeah, that's me!" He muttered under his breath.

Later that day, Rose was setting up her display when Billy came in with the things he'd need for his display.

Rose looked over at him with a curious look, "Hi Billy, how are you feeling?" She asked him seeing as she could tell that he'd been embarrassed.

Billy shrugged, "I'm okay now!" He said without much interest, then he looked over at her with a question in his eyes, "Tell me Rose, you know a lot about me, but I don't know a thing about you! Please tell me a bit about your life, and what exactly is the machine you're displaying?" He asked her as he looked her invention up and down.

Rose got up off of her knees and walked over to where Billy was standing, "Well, my machine is one of a kind! It's a laser gun that can use solar energy for it to work; and it fires light instead of lasers!" The young woman said with proud look on her face.

Billy nodded, he apparently was quite impressed, "Nice work!" He congradulated her with a smile, then he looked her straight in the eyes, "but what about you? Tell me a bit about yourself, after all I just met you today!" The older scientist asked as he sat down and Rose sat beside him.

And with a suddenly shaky breath, Rose told her story.

As the week before the contest roared on, Billy and Rose worked together to get their inventions ready. Billy's invention was a hand-held device that could take a person to different dimensions.

Rose thought that it was very good, but Billy was still skeptical of it. And of course they gradually became close; so close in fact that Rose started to wonder if she had a crush on her new friend.

But she pushed that thought out of her mind as the day of the competition arrived.

All of the contests and judges entered the museum first; followed by the reporters and news cameras; then the public was allowed inside.

Rose, Billy, and the other contestants went to their exhibits and stood loyally by their work.

Rose tried her best to contain her nerves, but she kept wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt. Then her eyes scanned the room for Billy; and she finally found him across from her.

At that moment an announcer declared that it was time for the competition. So the whole, big room quieted down and the competition started.

It seemed like it took forever; with all the judges thoroughly examining the devices on display and the contestants demonstrating their machines for the judges, but finally they came to Rose.

After Rose was finished demonstrating her gun and the judges had moved on, she thought to herself that she'd done pretty good with her machine. She just hoped that Billy had the same luck.

A short while later, the judges finished examing the machines, and were now discussing a verdict. Before anyone could think or speak, the head judge announced the winner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to announce that the winner of this year's science convention is a tie!" The judge paused for a dramatic impact, then he continued, "The winners are Miss Rose Ortiz and Dr. Billy Cranston!" Then the crowd began to cheer for the winners.

Then Billy and Rose went and received their check which they'd split down the middle.

"So what are you planning on doing with your money?" The judge asked the couple.

That's when Billy turned to Rose and said, "Would you like to go out with me tonight? You know, to celebrate our victory." Dr. Cranston asked her with a hopeful expression.

Rose whole face just lit up when she heard his question, "Of course I'll go out with you!" Then she wrapped her arms around Billy and they embraced for a long minute; which caused the crowd to erupt into applause.

And Rose really did win something more than just the contest; she'd won true love.

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #36! **

**I now have 35 pairings to go!**

**So please stay tuned for #35! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	66. Dillon and Tori

**A/N: Here we are at #35! Sorry I haven't updated this in a few days, I've been busy with Easter and visiting family! So anyway, I've had a little fun with this couple, so I hope you all like it!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! Your trip sounds like fun, despite the fact that internet is hard to come by! Anyway, I really hope you like this one!**

**TGIF: Thanks for the great review! And I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you'll stay tuned for more!**

**WindDancer: Thank you for the always nice reviews! I'm glad that you're finding this whole story interesting, and I hope that you'll watch out for the top 15 because it'd going to be great!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by DarkenedMoon!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 35: Dillon and Tori**

**Just Like You**

Tori Hanson huffed angrily as she entered her apartment.

You see, she'd developed a new interest to race cars; when she was driving her car in a secluded area she was showed up by some guy with a black car. And Tori had become furious by this.

When Tori confronted the guy about this, she'd discovered that his name was Dillon and he wasn't from Blue Bay Harbor.

Tori was thinking these things as she flopped on her sofa, "I hope he leaves soon!" She angrily grumbled to herself.

But sadly for Tori, Dillon didn't leave right away.

"Hey, what're _you_ doing here?" Tori asked as she left her car and stomped over to his, so Dillon left his car and they met in the middle.

When they met, Dillon shrugged as he answered her question, "Well, I was going to race by myself, but now that you're here I'll race with you!" He said with an evil gleam in his eye.

Tori frowned deeply, "Anything you can do, I can do better!" With that, the two stormed back to their cars and the race was on!

Tori's little blue car was fast, but Dillon's car was just as fast! And in the end, the race was a tie.

When this happened, both Tori and Dillon were furious.

"How could this happen? Why did this happen?" Tori muttered over and over again as she lightly hit her head on the steering wheel.

Dillon shook his head in frustration, "There's gotta be something wrong with my car!" He said as he went to examine the car's engine.

Tori looked up and scowled, "Yeah, right!" She said in an annoyed tone.

They ended up finding out that their cars were equal! Neither of them had any problems; it was just that when they turned the cars to high speed they ran at the same speed.

So for the next week or so, Tori and Dillon constantly competed. And some of their friends were getting tired of seeing the duo try to pummel each other.

Kira Ford, Kelly, Holloway, Tenaya, and Summer Landsdown were sitting at Storm Chargers discussing this turn of events.

"I really wish that they'd start acting like adults!" Kira bluntly voiced her complaint as the women shuffled through magazines.

Tenaya raised an eyebrow, "Oh, but I think it's kind of cute!" She replied quietly.

Kira's eyes widened when she heard this, "What? What do you mean it's cute?" The former Yellow Dino Ranger asked Dillon's sister.

Tenaya smiled knowingly, "Don't you see? They like each other! That's why they fight so much; it's because they have a crush on each other!" The girl calmly explained to her companions.

Then Summer started to smile, "I've got an idea! Let's get them together!" Hearing this, the other began to slowly nod in understanding.

Then Kelly looked puzzled, "So, how are we going to do this?" She asked her friends as she looked to each one of them.

That's when Kira's eyes started to sparkle with an idea, "I've got it!" Then she leaned in close to the others as she explained her theory.

The next day, Dillon and Tori were at it AGAIN! The race ended in a tie once again, and when Dillon left his car he got a strange phone call.

He glanced at his cell phone with a confused expression, then he answered it, "Hello?" Dillon cautiously spke into the phone.

Tori left her car as well and looked expectantly at Dillon.

After he hung up the phone, Tori looked worriedly to him, "Well, who was that?" She asked the former Black RPM Ranger.

Dillon looked very upset, "I'm needed back in my city!" He looked very sad.

Tori was sad too, but she tried not to cry, "How about one more race?" She suggested as she tried to smile.

Dillon thought for a moment, then he nodded, "Sure, one more race won't hurt!" Then they hopped back into their cars, started their engines, and away they went!

After the race, they both carefully left their cars.

"Another tie! I guess neither of us will ever win!" Tori said with a little laugh.

Dillon nodded, "Yeah, well I guess this is good-bye!" Then he stuck out his hand for her to shake, but instead of shaking hands Tori ran into his arms.

"I love you!" Was the muffled response that Dillon heard.

Dillon buried his face in her golden-blonde hair, "I love you too!"

After a short while, Tori stopped crying and looked up into Dillon's eyes, "When everything is taken care of, will you come back?" She asked him in a voice just above a whisper.

Dillon nodded firmly, "You can count on it!" Then he leaned down and kissed her which lasted for a long moment.

After they broke apart, Dillon hopped into his car and left with Tori waving good-bye.

A short ways away, Kira and the others were hiding in a van, "When should we call Dillon back?" Kelly asked Kira.

Kira and Tenaya looked to one another and smiled, "We'll call him soon, but first let's give them some time to miss each other!" Kira answered with a mischievous smile.

And indeed they did call Dillon a few days later!

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #35! **

**I now have 34 pairings to go!**

**So please stay tuned for #34! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	67. Jayden and Lily

**A/N: Here we go with #34! This one is another sort of a funny story, so I hope everybody enjoys it!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the great review! And more chapters are coming!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! And I promise that the chapters will keep getting better!**

**Ghostwriter: Thanks for the nice review! I'm glad that you liked the last two chapters, and I hope you'll like this one as well!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by CrystalQueen!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 34: Jayden and Lily**

**The Song of Love**

Lily Chillman sighed in puzzlement as she looked at the instrument she was supposed to play.

She'd recently been inspired to learn to play a musical instrument, but she'd never thought that playing a flute would be so hard.

Lily looked over at the other student who was learning to play the guitar. His name was Jayden Shiba.

He then looked up at her with the same question in his eyes, _Are you having fun?_

Lily just made a disgusted face, and went back to her lesson. _Why does everything have to be so hard for?_ She asked herself dejectedly.

Later that day, Lily met Jayden in the local park, "So how was your class today?" The former Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger asked the Red Samurai.

She was sitting on a bench, and Jayden sat down beside her, "It was okay, but Mr. Roberts made the whole lesson very difficult!" The leader of the Samurai Rangers frowned deeply.

Lily nodded sadly, then an idea struck her, "Hey, why don't I have Theo teach you! He learned from his brother, so I'm sure he'll be happy to help you!" She looked at him with a hopeful look.

Jayden thought for a moment, then he nodded, "Sure, and Emily will be happy to help you with the flute! She's an expert at it!" He told his friend with a smile.

Lily's eyes widened, "LET'S GO!" She cried as she grabbed Jayden's arm and dragged him to the Shiba House.

When they got there, Emily met them in the front yard.

"Em, will you teach Lily to play the flute? Please?" Jayden asked the Yellow Samurai.

Emily smiled in a surprised way, "Sure, but who's gonna teach you to play the guitar?" She asked as she looked up at Jayden with a questioning look.

Both Jayden and Lily looked at each other, then they answered in unison, "THEO!"

"NO! I'm not gonna do it!" The former Blue Jungle Fury Ranger screamed as he was awakened from his meditation by Lily and Jayden.

The Yellow Cheetah looked sad, but Jayden grinned happily as an idea formed in his mind, "Oh Lily, he's worse than Kevin!" He whispered with a smile.

Hearing this, Theo looked up in puzzlement, "Who's Kevin?"

Lily giggled as Jayden answered, "Kevin is a lot like you, but he's more efficient than you!" Jayden hurled his insult carefully.

Theo's eyes widened in anger, "No I'm better than he is!" Then he leaped up and retrieved his guitar, "Well, let's get started!"

Hearing this, Lily and Jayden shared a quick glance; their plan had worked!

As time went by, both Lily AND Jayden became very good at the flute and guitar. There was only one problem though, and that's because, for the first time in a long time, the two weren't together.

They didn't see much of each other, and that upset them both! Emily noticed that, so she went to Theo for help.

"Please Theo! I need you help! It won't work unless you help!" The girl tried to persuade the Blue Jaguar, but it wasn't easy!

Theo gave her a sideways look, "And why would I help you?" He asked her rudely.

But Emily just smiled at him, "Because you're a nice person and a good friend!"

When Emily said that, Theo suddenly had a change of heart, "Alright! I'll help you!" Then he stood up from his guitar, and he followed Emily to the Shiba House.

A few days later, Lily was told that there was going to be a music festival in Ocean Bluff; and Emily thought it would be a good idea if she joined it. So Lily did!

That same night, Lily was the first to perform her solo.

"Emily, do you see Jayden?" The frightened girl whispered to her friend as she made her way to the stage.

Emily peeked around the curtain, then she shook her head, "No, I don't see him anywhere!"

Lily looked downcast but then the announcer called her to the stage to perform. So, with a heavy heart, she went.

As Lily played her song about love, she couldn't help but think about Jayden. She hadn't realized it until now, but she was in love with him and she wanted to see him again!

After she finished her performance, Lily walked backstage to see Emily, but when she got there instead of seeing Emily; she saw Jayden.

That's when Lily started to cry, "Oh Jayden!" Then she ran into his arms.

Jayden just smiled as he looked into her happy eyes, "What do you call that song you were playing?" He gently whispered to her.

Lily just smiled, "I call it 'The Song of Love'" Then she and Jayden kissed for the first time!

Standing a little ways away from the happy couple, Emily and Theo were watching the happy scene.

"See Theo? You helped make your friends happy!" Emily said as she looked over to the boy.

Theo just nodded, "Yeah, but I won't do it again!" Then he left to go annoy somebody else.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #34! **

**I now have 33 pairings to go!**

**So please stay tuned for #33! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	68. Dustin and Ronny

**A/N: Here we are at #33! This one is quite funny, but beautiful too! So I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Carrie Moonstone: Thank you for the great review! And I'm very glad that you liked the last chapter! I hope that you like this one as well!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the nice review! And there are plenty more chapters that are on their way!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! I'm really happy that you like this whole fic so much! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by shannonlittle and enwrshan590!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 33: Dustin and Ronny**

**Race to the Finish**

Ronny Robinson and her friend Dustin Brooks were working on an engine for her race car; since the engine gave out during practice.

About six months ago, Ronny had been introduced to the Yellow Wind Ranger by the two's mutual friend Tori Hanson.

"So Dustin, will she be alright?" The former Yellow Overdrive Ranger asked her comrade.

Dustin looked up from the engine with an unsure look, "I don't know! She seems pretty dead!" He responded as he wiped his face off.

Ronny looked sad and confused at the same time, "What are we going to do? The race is Saturday! That's tomorrow; we'll never get it fixed!" She said with a dejected tone as she closed the car's hood.

Dustin looked around thoughtfully for a few minutes, "But Ronny, we just can't give up!" He sounded determined, but at a loss for ideas.

Then Ronny spun around with a new idea in her mind, "Why don't we steal another engine?" Her question was more of a command than a question.

Dustin shook his head doubtfully, "I don't know! I still don't think it'll work!" When Dustin said that, Ronny grabbed his arm and dragged him out of her garage at the race track.

Later that day, Ronny and Dustin returned to her car with the engine of one of the hyper-active yellow's opponents.

"This should do the trick!" Ronny spoke aloud to herself as the two began to install her new engine.

Dustin looked a bit nervous, "Are you sure no one will catch us with this thing?" He nervously whispered to her.

Ronny just smiled; she was apparently quite relaxed, "Oh don't worry so much! We'll be fine!" Then she started, with Dustin's help, to lift the sort of new engine into the car.

Then they heard footsteps quickly approaching them, "HEY! wHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ENGINE!" Ronny's opponent, Rick Campbell, shouted angrily.

Ronny and Dustin tried to hide the engine, but it was no use! Rick and his pit crew had already overwhelmed them and took the engine back.

"You two better stay away from my car or there'll be trouble!" Rick warned them as he and his men hauled the engine away.

After they left, Ronny and Dustin left to try to steal another engine. After several failed attempts at stealing engines, Ronny had just about had it!

"It's no use! I won't be able to race because of my stupid engine and I can't get another one!" Ronny whined helplessly as she sat down on a nearby bench.

Dustin knew how bad Ronny was feeling, so he decided to try and cheer his secret crush up!

"Hey Ronny, you know that we're good friends, right?" The boy asked his friend as he sat next to her.

Ronny looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Yeah?" She spoke hesitantly as she tried to wipe the tears away.

Dustin grinned slightly as he handed her a tissue from a box that was sitting in Ronny's tool box, "Well, you know that I'd lend you the engine from my car..." Before he could finish talking, Ronny had already jumped out of her seat and ran out of the garage.

Dustin wore a worried but confused look on his face, "RONNY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He called to Ronny as he ran after her.

The next day, all of the race cars (including Ronny's) were lined up in the starting grid; they were ready to pull out!

Dustin was sitting up in the stands with the former Ninja and Overdrive Rangers.

"I cannot believe that you let her take your car's engine, Dustin!" Dustin's childhood friend, Shane Clark, said to him as the cars on the track roared to life and pulled out onto the track.

Dustin shook his head sadly, "Yeah well, it's hard to tell Ronny what to do! Especially when she's got her mind set!" The yellow ninja had to shout his response to Shane's comment over the roar of the car's engines.

Both Blake Bradley AND Tyzonn shared a knowing look, "Tell me about it!" That comment received a dirty look and a slap in the arm from Tori (Blake's girlfriend) and Rose Ortiz (Tyzonn's girlfriend).

That's when the race started! The first seventy out of one hundred sixty laps weren't very exciting, but it was on lap 76 when a quarter of the remaining field crashed; that's when it got exciting.

Around twenty laps to go, Ronny almost collided with Rick which sent him into the wall!

Dustin shook his head at that, "Ha! That jerk deserved it!" When he said that, the other ninja and ex-Overdrive Rangers looked at him with a weird expression.

Finally it was five laps to go and all the fans were out of their seats cheering on their favorite drivers!

Will Aston was, at that time, shaking his head in amazement, "I never thought that Ronny would've stayed in this race for so long!" Even though it was a compliment, Dustin took it as an insult to the woman he loved. But he didn't say anything; he just gave the former Black Overdrive Ranger a dirty look, then he went back to watching the race and Ronny.

On the final lap it was just Ronny and a guy called Tom Woodsman.

"GO RONNY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Dax Lo shouted into the crowd.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Rose exclaimed nervously as she looked away.

Then it happened, and Ronny won! The crowd screamed, screeched and cheered so loudly that it could've possibly been harmful to your hearing. And, of course, Ronny's friends and ex-teammates were cheering for her too!

In victory lane, Ronny received her trophy and got her picture taken. After that, Dustin and the others approached her.

"Ronny, uh we need to talk!" Dustin shouted to her over all the noise as he pulled her into a hug.

Ronny smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Was is it, Dustin?" Though she sounded to happy to care!

Dustin then whispered to her, "Could you please give me back my engine now?" He gently pleaded to her.

Ronny just smiled, "Of course I'll give it back! I'll give it to you right after I'm done celebrating!" Then she reached up and kissed her helper for the first time.

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #33! **

**I now have 32 pairings to go!**

**So please stay tuned for #32! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	69. Adam and Aisha

**A/N: Here we are at #32! This one is very heart warming, so I really hope you all like it! Oh, and this one is also very cute too!**

**shannonlittle: Thank you for the awesome review and the lovely compliment! I'm glad that you liked your chapter! It was really fun to write that chapter!**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thank you for the great review! And yes Will was jealous! I just couldn't help but add that part into the chapter! I'm happy that you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this chapter too! **

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the nice review! I was laughing when I wrote the part where Ronny stole Dustin's engine! Anyway, I'm happy that you liked it!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by **PrincessOfDestiny14**!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 32: Adam and Aisha**

**Only With Love**

Adam Park, Rocky Desantos, Tommy Oliver, and Jason Lee Scott were driving through the Arizona desert in the year 2005 when something went horribly wrong!

As they were driving, the jeep suddenly stopped, "Tommy, what happened?" Rocky asked as he leaned forward to look at the controls (since he and Adam were sitting in the back seats).

Tommy, who was the driver, shook his head sadly, "It's the engine, I think!" The former ranger and mentor answered as he and the others left the jeep and opened the hood.

That's when smoke sprung from the engine and grim covered their faces.

"Yep, it's definitely the engine!" Jason said with a bitter tone to his voice.

Rocky shook his head in misery, "What are we gonna do now?" He asked his companions as they all wiped their faces off.

So Adam pulled out a map of the area, "Well, since our cell phones don't work and the jeep's engine is fried, there's a little orphanage about fifteen miles from here! Maybe we could get some help from there!" The former ranger suggested.

The others shared serious look, then they nodded, "Okay, let's go!" Tommy said with a firm nod and the four men went to find some help.

A short while later, they arrived at a tall building with a sign that said _Sunvalley Orphanage_.

Rocky chuckled to himself, "Yeah, it sure is sunny!" Hearing that comment, Adam just shook his head.

After they entered the orphanage, they saw groups of children everywhere!

"Awwww...these kids are so cute!" Adam whispered to Rocky, who made a face.

Then a woman approached them. She wasn't very tall with even toned dark skin; and a friendly look on her face.

"Hi how..." The woman stopped speaking as she stared at them for the longest moment.

Then her eyes lit up with recognition, "Adam! Rocky! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed with joy as she hugged her two old friends.

After being hugged, Adam and Rocky looked confused, "Aisha? Is that you?" Adam asked in disbelief.

Aisha Campbell nodded firmly, "Yep, it's me alright!"

Then, after Aisha exbraced Tommy and was properly introduced to Jason, Aisha repeated her question.

"So, what brings you guys out here?" The former second Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger asked her friends as she led them into the toddler's playroom (so she could keep an eye on the kids).

So the guys took turns explaining what happend.

After the explanation, a worried look crossed Aisha's face, "Guys, I'm not sure how long it'll take to contact Phoenix, but until then you're more than welcome to stay here!" She offered with a smile, and the guys accepted.

Then a little head appeared from behind Aisha, but as soon as Adam looked at the little girl; she hid behind Aisha.

After a few rounds of this, Aisha figured out what was happening, "Oh Susie, you don't have to be scared! Adam isn't going to hurt you! This is Adam, Rocky, Tommy, and Jason and they're very old friends of mine, so none of them would hurt you!" She reassured little Susie as she picked her up and sat her in a chair.

That's when Adam approached the girl and extended his hand for her to shake, but instead of shaking his hand, Susie hugged him.

The help didn't arrive that day or the day after that, so Adam and the others helped Aisha with the orphanage.

Rocky was assigned to help in the kitchen.

Tommy was assigned to help with the laundry and other house work.

Jason was assigned to help with the plumbing.

And Adam was assinged to help Aisha and the other teachers teach the kids.

As this time went by, Aisha saw the way Adam worked with the kids. He was so patient, and understanding, and able to comfort a child where others couldn't. And Aisha wondered why she didn't see it before!

Finally the day came when the repairmen from Phoenix arrived and said that the jeep needed to be towed. They also said that they'd give the guys a lift to the city which the four men were grateful.

So the guys packed their things and they said good-bye to Aisha and the kids.

Aisha was quite upset about this and everyone around her could see that.

That's when Adam approached her to say his farewell, "Well, Bye Ish!" He whispered shyly.

Aisha knew that Adam liked her and he sort of knew that she liked him, so she thought it was okay to say what she was thinking.

"Oh Adam, I love you! I've loved you from the beginning, but I just didn't see it until now!" Aisha blurted out as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Sha, I've always loved you too!" He sounded a bit shocked.

Then they kissed for a long second, then they slowly pulled away.

So Adam then said good-bye to Susie, "Bye Sweetie!" He said as he hugged the little girl.

Susie looked very sad, "Will you come back?" She asked him in a small voice.

Adam smiled at this, then he looked up at Aisha, "Of course I'll come and very soon too!" He gently reassured Susie and Aisha.

So with that Adam left with his friends, but as he promised he'd come back soon.

And come back very soon he did!

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #32! **

**I now have 31 pairings to go!**

**So please stay tuned for #31! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	70. Eric and Mia

**A/N: Here we go with #31! Again, it's about Mia's cooking! Also, in this chapter Eric is telling a story about his past, so the horizontal lines are to seperate the past from the present. And again, sorry about not updating sooner, I've been really busy again! Anyway, I hope you all like this one!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the great review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the awesome review! Yeah, Adam/Aisha is a great pairing; and I like it too! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Spy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 31: Eric and Mia**

**Cooking for an Army**

Mia Watanabe grinned happily as she stirred a pot of steaming, disgusting stew.

"So, how did Mia become a cook here, sir?" One of Eric Myers' men asked him as they walked down a hallway that led to the mess hall.

Eric just laughed a little, "Well, that's a long story!" Then he proceeded to tell his companion the story of how he met Mia.

* * *

><p>It was about a year earlier when Eric was patrolling the mall area.<p>

Everything was quiet and peaceful until he heard a woman's scream; so Eric ran to the location where a young Asian woman was fighting gross looking crab-like monsters.

The woman was in the midde of the cluster of monsters and she looked like she could use some help; so Eric quickly morphed and jumped into the battle.

Eric stepped in front of the girl, shielding her from the overwhelming monsters; then he pulled out his quantum blaster and blew away all the goons.

Then he turned to the pretty girl, who lowered her samurai saber, "Are you alright, Ma'am?" Eric politely asked.

The girl looked at him thoughtfully; then she answered, "Yeah, but I could've handled those moogers just fine by myself!" She exclaimed and she sounded like her pride had been hurt.

Then the Quantum Ranger demorphed with a slightly annoyed look on his face, "Sorry Ma'am, but aren't you aware that you could've been killed and **I **saved you?" He asked her as they started to move away from the area of the attack because passerby were starting to stare.

After they were quite far from the crowd, Mia answered Eric, "Well, thank you for helping me!" Then an amused look came to the young woman's face, "By the way, I'm Mia Ling! And who are you?" She curiously asked the Silver Guardian.

Eric eyed her suspiciously; then he answered, "I'm Eric Myers, and I'm the Silver Guardian who's also the Quantum Ranger!" He proudly informed her.

Mia just nodded with an odd look on her face, "Well Eric, I'm a Samurai; and I'm going to make you dinner as a thank you for helping me!" She eagerly informed him.

Eric shrugged, "Sure, it'll be good to eat something other than the food in the mess hall!" He declared with a smirk.

Mia smiled happily, "Good! Now I need you to.." And then she gave Eric the directions to her home at the Shiba House.

So that night, Eric arrived at the Samurai Ranger's Shiba House.

"MIA! Why did you invite this guy here? You know that not just **anybody **comes to the Shiba House!" Kevin Jackson informed the Pink Samurai as she checked on her casserole which was baking in the oven.

Hearing what Kevin said; Mia looked slightly upset, "Kevin, I wanted to pay Eric back for helping me out; and besides he's a ranger just like us!" With that, she strode out of the kitchen and into the living room where the others were.

"So Eric, if you like Mia's cooking; then she wants to cook for you and your men!" Emily Rogers informed the Silver Guardian.

Eric looked up and smiled when Mia entered the room; then he answered Emily, "Yeah, I'm sure that the food will be great! And we Silver Guardians would be happy to have Mia!" Hearing Eric boast on food he hadn't tried yet, Mia blushed bright pink.

Then it was time for dinner. Mia came into the dining area carrying a pot of cheese and chili pepper casserole.

"Boy, Eric's in for a surprise!" Mike Gomez whispered to Kevin, who gave a knowing smirk.

Mia smiled as she presented her dish, "Here's my latest creation; cheese and chili pepper casserole!" Then with a grand gesture, she lifted the pot's lid which revealed a gross concoction of diced chili peppers and all types of melted cheese; and it was all quite burned.

When Eric saw the revolting dish, he suddenly became quite sick to his stomach.

Then Mia began to dish out the casserole to all her friends; which made Eric even more sick.

After dinner, Mia looked eagerly at Eric, "So, what did you think? Will I be good in your mess hall?" She asked him with hope gleaming in her eyes.

As Eric looked at her, he really didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he said, "Yeah, you'll be great there!" Then Mia smiled at him and he sort of felt good.

_Hey, maybe I'll get used to it!_ He thought to himself as he tried to like the idea of Mia cooking his every meal.

* * *

><p>"And I never got used to it!" Eric openly confessed; then he grinned, "But you've never seen her use a samurai blade!" He smiled as he thought that Mia was good with any blade except a kitchen knife.<p>

His companion just laughed, "But at least you two are married now! Uh sir, what made you what to marry Mia?" Then they entered the mess hall.

Eric shrugged as he thought, "Well, I've always wanted to marry Mia, but it was her idea that she cook my every meal!" Then the two started to laugh, but quickly stopped when they approached Mia, who was dishing out lunch.

When she saw Eric, Mia smiled happily and she called over to him, "Hey, come try my latest recipe; macaroni in yogurt salad!"

Eric just smiled, "Yeah, my Mia's cooking for an army!" Then he went over and kissed his wife.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #31! **

**I now have 30 pairings to go!**

**So please stay tuned for #30! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	71. Mack and Alyssa

**A/N: We are halfway to the top 15 with #30! This one is a short, but sweet chapter. So I hope everyone likes it!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! And I'm very happy that you liked the last chapter, it was fun to write! Anyway, I hope that you like this one too!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the great review! I'm glad that you liked the Eric/Mia chapter! So I hope you like these future chapters!**

**Carrie Moonstone: Thank you for the nice review! I hope you'll stay tuned for more because these future chapters are going to be great!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by WildOne!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 30: Mack and Alyssa**

**A Trip Around The World**

It was a clear and sunny day in San Angelus and Alyssa Enrile was boarding a flight to France. The reason Alyssa was traveling to Paris, France was because she was going to visit some relatives that live over there.

As the stewardess greeted her and showed her to her seat, Alyssa felt a little nervous because she'd never traveled over water before; and she was hoping that she wasn't going to be sick.

As Alyssa thought this, she heard a voice come over the PA system, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seats. We will be taking off in five minutes."

That's when Alyssa sighed heavily as she made sure she was secured in her seat,_ I hope that things will work out!_ She thought to herself as she looked out her window at the clear, blue sky.

Then the plane took off. At first Alyssa was pretty calm; it was just like riding in a car, but after a while they started to fly out over the ocean and Alyssa refused to look out the window any longer.

A short while later, she began to notice someone staring at her from across the aisle. So she peeked out the corner of her eye and she saw a young man with short, curly red hair staring at **her**!

At first she tried to ignore him, but after a while she was beginning to get a little worried so she switched seats with a teenager. But **that** didn't work either! The man's eyes were always on her.

So, after several failed attempts at losing the guy, Alyssa decided to confront him. So she waited for the older man who was sitting beside the young man to leave his seat, then when the other guy left; she made her way over.

"Uh hi, um why are you staring at me?" Alyssa asked as she sat in the seat that the young man's companion had left.

At first the man looked confused, then he realized what was happening, "Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just that you kinda reminded me of an old friend of mine." He apologized with a slight blush.

Alyssa nodded in understanding, "I'm Alyssa Enrile, uh I'm going to Paris; how about you?" She asked him; she was apparently trying to start a conversation.

The man grinned, "I'm Mack Hartford, and my dad and I are starting our world-wide expedition in Paris." Then Mack looked over to see if his dad was coming back; when he didn't see Dr. Hartford, he looked back to Alyssa.

At this time, Alyssa looked quite interested in the expedition, "So, what countries are you and your dad going to?" She asked him with eagerness in her voice.

Mack shrugged as he thought, "Well, we'll be going to most of the European countries, then the middle-east to countries like Egypt, Saudi Arabia, and India, but before that we'll probably go to Africa, then maybe China, Singapore, and Indonesia, after that we'll go to Russia and Japan, then Australia and New Zealand, then it's on to the Western Hemisphere!" The way Mack described his future trip excited Alyssa and then she started to wish that she could go too!

Then Dr. Hartford returned and Alyssa went back to her own seat, but during the trip to Paris the two young people talked to each other a lot, and the more they talked to each other, the more Alyssa wanted to go with Mack.

_Now you know that you just can't go and run off with some stranger, but I'm getting to know so much about Mack that I think I'm falling in love with him!_ Alyssa said to herself a few hours before they landed in Paris, and she was now considering traveling with Mack and Dr. Hartford!

Alyssa sat in her seat thinking these things when Mack came over and sat next to her, "Hey, what're you thinking about?" The former Red Overdrive Ranger asked the former White Tiger Ranger.

Alyssa shrugged slightly, "I don't know! I just don't know what to do!" She whispered sadly.

Hearing this, Mack looked very confused, "What are you talking about?" He asked her gently.

Alyssa just shook her head, "Oh, i-it's nothing!" Then she gently patted his arm to reassure him.

Mack just nodded after a minute or two, "Okay then!" Then his dad called him over to their seats.

An hour or so later, Alyssa was still thinking about her problem, _What am I going to do? _She asked herself over and over again.

Then a thought came to her! In books and movies one of the messages is that people should listen to their hearts.

_Maybe I should listen to mine too!_ Alyssa thought to herself with a smile.

A few days later, Mack and Dr. Hartford boarded a plane that was leaving France for Germany.

Mack thought something was strange because his father was sitting several rows away from him.

"What's going on?" The young man asked himself aloud as he fastened his seat belt.

Then a voice came from beside him, "Your dad was nice enough to let us sit together!" The familiar voice answered his question.

Mack quickly turned his head and saw Alyssa sitting beside him.

"ALYSSA! Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you were staying here with your family?" Mack asked in disbelief.

Alyssa grinned happily, "Well, I talked to my family and they said it would be okay! So, I'm going with you!" The girl said excitedly.

Mack gave her a sideways look, "And what made you decide that?"

Alyssa blushed slightly, "I listened to my heart!" Then she began to shrink in her seat.

Mack just laughed, "Oh, I love you!" Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

While this was happening, the plane had taken flight and headed off to the next country around the world.

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #30! **

**I now have 29 pairings to go and counting!**

**So please stay tuned for #29! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	72. Theo and Lily

**A/N: Here we go with #29! This one is pretty funny, so I hope you all like it!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Your welcome and thanks for the lovely review! I'm happy that you liked the last chapter so much! I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, you probably don't like this pairing, but I still hope that you'll enjoy it! Thanks again!**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thank you for the great review! This story has so many pairings and some of them I didn't even know of! So, I'm glad that you enjoyed the Mack/Alyssa chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this one too!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! The ending made me laugh, it really was fantastico! Anyway, I'm very happy that you liked the last one and I hope that you enjoy this one too!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by anon!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 29: Theo and Lily**

**To Teach and To Learn**

Lily Chilman and Theo Martin were working in the kitchen of the Jungle Karma Pizza when Lily asked Theo a question.

"Theo, your brother taught you to play the guitar, right?" The former Yellow Cheetah Ranger asked the former Blue Jaguar Ranger.

The Asian boy looked up from his smearing pizza sauce on dough with an unamused look on his face, "Yeah, why do want to know that for?" He asked her with a now questioning look.

Lily shrugged casually as she made some more pizza dough, "Oh, well I'm looking for a new hobby. You know, something other than dancing." When she said this, Lily looked very sad.

At this point, Theo didn't understand what was wrong, "Lily, I thought you loved dancing! Why do want to quit something you're so good at?" The boy asked her as he took one of her hands into his.

Lily looked slightly embarrassed, "Well, RJ says that my dancing is shaking the whole building and scaring customers away." The girl explained in a voice slightly above a whisper.

Theo looked shocked, "Lily, your dancing is not scaring customers away and the building isn't shaking too bad!" He gently reassured her; then he grinned, "Besides, if you were scaring customers away then we wouldn't want them as customers if they didn't like your dancing." He informed her with a sly grin.

Lily just blushed, "Well, I'd still like to learn to play the guitar." She firmly told him with a hopeful look.

Theo nodded, "Only on one condition."

Hearing this, Lily cocked her hed with a confused look on her face, "What's that?" She looked totally clueless.

Theo smiled as he put an arm around her, "That you teach me to do some of that dancing that you like." Then before Lily could answer, Theo grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs to begin the dance lesson.

An hour later, Lily and Theo were stomping around upstairs and causing such a racket.

"LILY! THEO! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" RJ yelled over the extremely loud music as he ran up the stairs and turned off the music.

Lily and Theo both stopped dancing and they both looked to RJ.

"RJ, Lily's teaching me how to dance, and in return I'm teaching her how to play the guitar!" Theo calmly explained to his mentor.

RJ shook his head, "Well guys, I'm getting the room painted today, so could you two please dance somewhere else." The former Violet Wolf Ranger asked his former students.

Both young people nodded sadly, "Yes RJ." They responded in unison; then they left the JKP.

A little later on, the two found a small area by the ocean to practice playing the guitar.

"Okay Lily, playing the guitar isn't easy! It's takes a lot of concentration and perseverance..." Theo began to lecture her on the art of playing guitars.

But Lily just smiled, "Theo, I already know how hard it is! Just show me how, please?" She then grabbed Theo's guitar and placed it on her lap (she was sitting on a rock).

Theo shook his head, he was a little annoyed, "Okay, let's start from the beginning! The position of the fingers." And then the lesson began!

They spent a lot of time with the guitar, but Lily kept losing interest and Theo kept getting annoyed. And the same thing happened when Lily tried to teach Theo to dance, he couldn't keep up and kept falling down.

After a few days of this, they both were ready to quit!

"I just can't keep doing this! I'm getting bumps and bruises all over my body!" Theo groaned unhappily as he rubbed his sore arm.

Lily was sitting across from him with a disgusted look, "I don't want to see another guitar again for as long as I live!" She complained as she crossed her arms over her chest and she tried to comfort herself.

While the two were moaning and complaining, Dominic Hargan came up the stairs to the Jungle Fury HQ, "Hey guys, what's the matter?" He asked them with a concerned look.

So, Theo and Lily proceeded to explain their situation.

"And all of my pain is Lily's fault!" Theo finished the story with an accusing air.

Before Lily cpuld yell at Theo, Dom stepped in, "Theo, Lily, I'm surprised by both of you! You know that Power Rangers never give up not even when things get tough! They try and try until they get it right, so why are you two quitting so easily?" The former White Rhino Ranger asked his friends.

Theo and Lily thought about this, then they both decided to try it again!

A few weeks later, both Lily and Theo were doing great with their new hobbies! Lily was now great at the guitar and Theo had become a fantastic dancer.

"So Lily, what do you think of guitar playing?" Theo asked her one day as they were once again making pizzas.

Lily cocked her head thoughtfully, "It's good and I really like it, but I'm going to stick with dancing!" She admitted rather shyly.

Theo smirked slightly at this, "Yeah, I feel the same way! Dancing is a bit to much for me, so I'm sticking with the guitar and Pai Zhuq!"

Then the both started laughing, "Oh Theo, you say the funniest things!" Lily told her boyfriend as she kissed his cheek, then she hurried out of the kitchen to help take customer's orders.

After Lily left, Theo realized what she said, "Hey Lily, I don't say funny things!" Then he ran out of the kitchen and after Lily to _correct_ her on what she told him.

**The End**

**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed #29! **

**I now have 28 pairings TO GO!**

**So please stay tuned for #28! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	73. Conner and Tori, Tommy and Hayley

**A/N: Here we are at #28! This is the last tie for the countdown, so I hope you all like it! Oh, and the time frame takes place sometime before Once A Ranger, but after the PRDT season finale.**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! Yes, I knew you weren't going to like the couple, but I'm happy that you enjoyed the plot! I know that you like Conner/Kira, but I still hope that you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the great review! Even though last chapter was a pairing you didn't like, I'm still glad that you enjoyed the plot! And I hope that you like this story as well!**

**Vet: Thanks for the nice reviews! I hope that you'll continue to read this story because there are other Cassie chapters! Thanks again!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couples you are about to see were generously selected by I Love PR and Candy Apple!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 28: Conner and Tori, Tommy and Hayley**

**Perfect For Each Other**

Dr. Tommy and Hayley Oliver were a bit nervous about chaperoning for the first time, but they promised to do it.

Tonight they were going to chaperone Conner McKnight and Tori Hanson, who were going on their first date.

"Tommy, do you think that this whole thing is a good idea?" Hayley asked her husband as she closed the Cyberspace.

Tommy locked the doors, then he turned to face his wife, "What do you mean?" He asked her with a confused look.

Hayley just shook her head as they left the resturant and entered Tommy's black jeep, "I don't mean the whole chaperone thing, I mean do you think it's a good idea for Conner and Tori to date each other?" She asked him again as they drove off to their home to get ready for that night.

As they drove down the road Tommy sighed, "I'll admit that it looked pretty hopeless when Tori was under Lothor's spell, but when they both met at college they started to like each other. So I think it's probably okay." The former ranger and mentor said a bit tiredly.

Hayley just nodded, "I hope you're right." She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Kira Ford was helping her friend, Tori get ready for Tori's date.

"Kira, I don't want to be all fancy, I just want something simple." Tori gently informed the former Yellow Dino Ranger.

Kira nodded, "Sure!" The girl responded, then she thought of something to tell Tori, "You know, Conner's changed a lot! He used to like only ditzes with all their blonde hair and makeup, then when he became a ranger he started to actually look for girls who could do something. He started to like girls with real meaning." Then Kira looked away quickly, after all she'd just told Tori something that Conner should've told her.

Tori could sense this, so she stood up from where she'd been sitting (which was on the edge of her bed because they'd gathered in Tori's bedroom) and wrapped a comforting arm around Kira.

"I know, Conner's come a long way!" The former Blue Wind Ranger said with a smile.

Kira looked slightly confused, "You know? But, who told you?" The other girl asked with a puzzled expression.

That made Tori's smile even brighter, "Conner told me! He told me the same day he asked me out, and I thought that was very good of him. He didn't have to tell me, but he felt it was something I should know before we went any farther with our relationship." Then Tori walked over to her closet and pulled out a thin strapped water blue party dress.

"How about this one?" Tori asked her friend with a smile.

Kira smiled too, "Yes, it's perfect!" Then the girls continued to plot for that night.

So that night the two couples got together at a nice resturant in Reefside.

"Tori, you look beautiful! And that dress is stunning!" Hayley complimented the younger woman's choice of clothes.

Tori smiled, but before she could answer Conner wrapped an arm around her, "Yeah Tori, you look amazing!" The former Red Dino Ranger said as he kissed her cheek.

That's when Tori blushed bright pink, "Thanks!" She said a bit shyly.

Tommy then gave a knowing glance to Hayley, who rolled her eyes.

After dinner, they all went to the soccer field at the high school (Tommy got a permit from Principal Randall).

So Conner, Tori, Hayley, and Tommy all played soccer. But just before they started, Hayley noticed that Tori was still in her dress.

"Tori, what about your dress? Won't it get ruined?" The Dino Rangers Brainiac asked the Water Ninja.

Tori just laughed, "I thought you might say that!" Then with a swift motion, Tori threw off her dress and in it's place was her black ninja outfit with the blue piping.

Conner grinned at that, "More ninja tricks?" He asked her with laughter in his voice which prompted Tori to stick her tongue out at him.

Then they started the game, it was boys vs. girls and so far the boys were winning, but Tori and Hayley weren't about to let them get away with that!

So, when they were at the goal and Conner was about to score the winning point when Tori kicked the ball away from him and ran down the field to score. Conner chased after Tori, who was getting away with the ball while Hayley kept blocking Tommy.

Finally they were at the boys' goal; Conner had almost caught up to Tori, who kicked the ball into the net and scored the winning point for the girls!

"YAAAAAYYYY!" Tori and Hayley shouted in unison.

Conner just made a face and Tommy shook his head.

"Oh Tommy, I hope you're not made at me!" Hayley said as she gave her husband a hug.

Tommy just laughed, "Boy, you girls gave us a run for our money!" He said as he kissed Hayley.

Then they looked over and saw Conner and Tori walking off together; they were just walking hand-in-hand.

And Hayley smiled up at her husband, "Yes Tommy, you were right! They are perfect for each other!" She said with laughter in her voice.

Tommy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they're perfect for each other; just like we are!" Then they kissed one more time before they went to catch up with Conner and Tori.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #28! **

**I now have 27 pairings to go!**

**So please stay tuned for #27! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	74. Antonio and Kira

**A/N: We are at #27! This one is pretty interesting, so I hope everybody likes it! Oh, and it takes place during Power Rangers Super Samurai!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the great review! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you like this one too! :)**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the wonderful review! I'm very happy that you liked the last chapter, it was a pleasure to write! Now as before I know that you like Conner/Kira, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**YellowPrincess: Thank you for the lovely review! I'm very glad that you liked the last chapter so much! And Hunter/Tori will be coming up soon! :) **

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Fisherman Rules!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 27: Antonio and Kira**

**From The Heart**

Antonio Garcia was fishing one day on the boardwalk. It was a beautiful and sunny day, so it was perfect for fishing.

About an hour after he started fishing, Antonio was quite confused, "How come I've only caught two?" The Gold Ranger asked himself aloud.

"Maybe it's because a company has moved in and is taking all the fish!" A female voice that came from behind Antonio said in a witty tone.

That's when Antonio quickly spun around and saw a young woman with dirty blonde hair and a yellow shirt with jeans standing there.

"Who are you? And how do you know about the fish?" Antonio cautiously asked her.

The girl shrugged, "I get around!" Then she turned to leave, but then she stopped and turned back to face him, "Are you the Gold Ranger?" She asked with a slight grin.

Antonio looked a little surprised, but then he gave her a puzzled look and shrugged, "Why would you think I was the Gold Ranger?" He responded while trying not to act concerned as he turned back to his fishing.

The girl smiled as she walked over and stood beside him, "I've been in this city for a few weeks and I've seen you morph!" She whispered gently, then she laughed, "I used to do the same thing you're doing now!" She informed him knowingly.

Antonio looked at her in a dumbfounded way, "You were a ranger?" He asked her in disbelief.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I was the Yellow Dino Ranger! I'm Kira." She said as she looked up at him with an even bigger smile.

Antonio grinned at that, "I'm Antonio, and I really am the Gold Ranger!" He said and the two shook hands.

"Yeah, I kinda thought that you were!" Kira stated with a grin.

Then a man in a security uniform approached them, "I'm sorry, but you two will have to leave!" The guard bluntly stated.

Antonio looked very confused by this, but Kira just nodded, "Okay sir, we're leaving!" She calmly informed him.

"But Kira!" Antonio whined as she grabbed his arm and pulled him and his cart off the boardwalk.

When they were far enough away, Kira let go of Antonio, "What was that all about?" The Gold Samurai Ranger asked the former Yellow Dino ranger.

Kira sighed, "You see, Baxton Simmons made a deal with Panorama City, so now he owns the beach and boardwalk!" Kira looked sad, "Now they're scaring people away; and that's not right, but there's nothing we can do about it!" She finished with a dejected look.

Then Antonio's face brightened with an idea, "Kira, how do you know about all this?" He asked her in a soft tone.

Kira crossed her arms with a confused expression, "Well, I'm friends with Anton Mercer's adopted son, Trent, and he told me all this! You see, Dr. Mercer and Mr. Simmons used to work together and they still keep in touch, why?" She asked apparently very lost.

Antonio smiled, "We are going to take a trip to see Dr. Mercer!" And with that, Antonio grabbed Kira's arm and steered her in the direction of Anton Mercer's Panorama City office.

So later that day, the two found themselves in the office of Anton Mercer's assistant, Melody Shepherd, "So Miss Ford and Mr. Garcia, how can I help you two?" The kind looking woman asked them.

That's when Antonio explained the first part of the story, and Kira got to the punch-line.

"And so Mrs. Shepherd, we were wondering if you could tell Dr. Mercer about this, so that maybe he could convince Mr. Simmons not to throw people off the boardwalks and beaches, and keep them from taking all the fish?" Kira asked her with a hopeful smile.

Mrs. Shepherd looked thoughtful for a moment, then she nodded, "Alright, I'll talk to Dr. Mercer about this, and we'll see what he can do, okay?" She spoke in a motherly tone.

Both Kira and Antonio nodded, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Shepherd!" Kira thanked the older woman; then the two left Mrs. Shepherd's office.

So a few days later, Kira and Antonio were walking together on the "forbidden" boardwalk when they noticed that people were gathering together on the boardwalk and kids were playing in the water.

"What's going on?" Kira asked as she and Antonio looked around them.

Then they heard someone walk up to them, so they quickly turned around and saw Mrs. Shepherd standing there.

"Mrs. Shepherd! What are you doing here?" Kira asked the happy looking woman.

Mrs. Shepherd just laughed, "Well, I'm here to congratulate you two! If it wasn't for your help, things could've gotten bad here, but after you two left my office; I called Dr. Mercer and he talked to Mr. Simmons and now he's going to open the boarwalks and beaches to the public once again!" The older woman spoke with much excitement in her voice.

That's when both young people blushed, "Thanks." They both said in unison; then Mrs. Shepherd went to go talk with some friends that were there.

As all the people gathered together, Antonio and Kira were amazed by the large crowd.

"We did good, Antonio!" Kira said as she smiled up at him.

Antonio nooded, "Yep, it was fantastico! And from the heart!" Then he kissed Kira's cheek, "Now I've got to get my fishing done, and you can help me!" He said excitedly as he began to drag Kira.

"Hey, I've got an idea for a new song! _From the Heart_!" Kira exclaimed with even more excitement.

Antonio just laughed, "Well, you can work on your song while I do my fishing!" And with that, they both went to have fun together.

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #27! **

**I now have 26 pairings to go and counting!**

**So please stay tuned for #26! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	75. Adam and Kat H

**A/N: Here we go with #26! This one is another good one, so I hope everybody likes it! This takes before Once a Ranger!**

**RedLovesPink: Thank you for the awesome review! I have no idea how I think of all this, sometimes it's easy other times it's not so easy! Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you'll like this one as well!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the great review! I'm very happy that you liked the Antonio/Kira chapter, and I hope that you like this one too!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by I Love PR, The Real Jawa, Ogre 1, Nenadmon, and xXScream4Xx!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 26: Adam and Kat**

**The Best In Show**

Adam Park thought this was a bad idea from the start, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Katherine "Kat" Hillard that. He cared about her too much!

Kat's idea was to organize a ballet that included all of her ranger friends. She'd told Adam that it'd be fun, but he had his doubts.

"Kat, are you really sure about this?" Adam asked her as they helped the stage hands prepare the costumes and props.

Kat, who was directing everybody, looked up from her clipboard, "Yes Adam, I'm positive that this'll work!" The Australian woman said with confidence, the same confidence that Adam didn't have right then.

Then the cast arrived. So Adam sat down in a seat that was where the audience would sit, and he watched all his friends enter the quite empty theater.

"Uh Kat? Who exactly will I be playing?" Kimberly Hart asked her fellow pink.

Kat glanced at her clipboard; then she answered, "Kim, you will be playing Cinderella." The former Pink Ranger said with a smile, and her smile grew bigger when she saw the happy look in the first Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger's eyes.

Then Rocky Desantos' face turned all red and his eyes nearly popped out, "We're doing a ballet? I thought it was going to be a play! And it's about Cinderella?" The former second Red Mighty Morphin and Blue Zeo Ranger said with dismay.

Kat nodded firmly, "Rocky, weren't you listening? Yes it's going to be a ballet and yes it's going to be about Cinderella. And you're going to play Jack the mouse!" She said with finality.

Rocky just rolled his eyes, "Ugh, I'm going to be a mouse!" Then he went to find his costume.

Kat just smiled as she assigned everyone to their roles: Tommy Oliver was going to play Prince Charming, Adam was going to play the the Duke (the kings assistant), Jason Scott was going to play Cinderella's father, Zack Taylor was going to play Walter the mouse, Aisha Campbell was going to play Heidi the mouse, Tanya Sloan was going to play the evil stepmother, Ashley Hammond was going to play Isabella the first evil stepsister, Cassie Chan was going to play Elizabeth the second evil stepsister, Kat was going to play Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, Zhane was going to play the king, and Billy Cranston, Justin Stewart, Trini Kwan, TJ Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Karone, and Andros were going to play minor roles.

After everyone was assigned a role or task, Kat quickly had them memorize their lines.

"Okay, Jason, Tanya, Kim, Ashley, and Cassie I need you all to read your lines; then we'll practice the dance, alright?" Kat asked the small group.

All the response she got were a few nonchalant nods. But Kat ignored the sour attitudes, and proceeded with the rehearsal.

So everyone went around learning their lines and practicing their lines. Kim, Aisha, Trini, Ashley, and Tanya did well in dancing, but they didn't do to well in remembering their lines. But Kat knew they could do it with practice!

Cassie and Karone struggled a little with their dancing, but they were very good at memorizing their lines; so Kat didn't worry too much about that either. It was the men that she worried about the most; they were lacking in both memorizing their lines and their dancing, and Kat started to become stressed about it.

"Kat, are you okay?" Kim asked a few days later after Kat had left the theater with the excuse that she had a terrible headache, and returned to her and Adam's home.

Kat was lying on the couch and looked up when she saw her friend standing there, "Yes Kimberly, I'm fine!" She gently reassured the other woman, but Kim wasn't so easily convinced.

"Is it because of the ballet?" The first Pink Ranger continued.

Kat rolled her eyes with a disgusted look, then she answered, "It's just that the guys won't take this seriously! They keep making mistakes and they won't fix them!" Then the second Pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger quickly looked away with a disappointed look, "Maybe Adam was right! Maybe this was a bad idea!"

Kim was sad to hear her friend give up so easily, then an idea popped into her head, "Kat, why don't you ask them nicely? Maybe all they really needed was a little kindness!" She suggested enthusiastically.

Then Kat looked back to her with a thoughtful expression, "Maybe." Then she stood back up and then the two women went back to the theater.

In the end, Kim's advice worked! And the men did their best to practice their dancing and remember their lines.

Finally it was the night of the ballet and all of the rangers were very excited and nervous at the same time!

"Kat, are you worried that Kimberly and her performance will be the one that the critics talk about?" Adam whispered to her as they waited for their scenes.

Kat, who was wearing her Fairy Godmother's costume, looked up with an anxious expression, "It doesn't really matter! The critics are fair; so if they talk about Kim, that means her performance was the best! But it doesn't worry me in the least since I'm the director." She answered as earnestly as possible.

Adam just grinned, "You look so beautiful!" But just as he leaned in to kiss his wife, they were hustled to get ready because it was almost Adam's first scene!

So the ballet continued!

After the ballet, all of the friends were gathered at Adam and Kat's house, and they were reading the ballet's reviews when Kimberly shouted, "HERE IT IS! THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT KAT!" She squealed in delight as Kat took the paper from her and read the article which was titled, _Best In Show_.

"Well, it appears that Kat had the best performance!" Kim said with a smile, then she hugged Kat, "I'm so happy for you!" She whispered to the other woman.

After Kim hugged Kat, Adam put an arm around his wife, "Of course she's the best! She's my wife, so she's got to be the best!" Then the couple kissed as their friends laughed and talked about the ballet.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #26! **

**I now have 25 pairings to go and counting!**

**So please stay tuned for #25! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	76. Trip and Katie

**A/N: Here we go with #25! This one takes place after the PRTF season finale, but before the crossover with PRWF. I hope you all like it!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the great review! I'm super happy that you liked the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Anyhow, I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the nice review! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter; I've never tried writing Adam/Kat before, but it is nice! So, I hope that you like this chapter too!**

**Memily rocks, Memily for the win, and Memily is da best: Thanks for the reviews! And Memily will appear in the top 15, so I hope that you three will stay tuned to read it! Thanks again!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by MEMEMEM!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 25: Trip and Katie**

**Lost In Time**

Long-time friends Katie Walker and Trip Regis were going to met with Captain Logan because of a misunderstanding that involved Trip and Katie.

As they walked down the hall to the Captain's office, Katie heard the sound of Trip's scared voice "Katie, do you think Captain Logan's gonna yell at us?" He asked his friend with a worried look.

Katie shrugged with a thoughtful look, "He probably will, but all we have to say is that we didn't do it! It's not a lie!" The Yellow Time Force Ranger reasoned casually.

Trip just nodded and the two were about to enter the Captain's office when a weird, but bright white light appeared around them, and they were transported out of Time Force!

The last thing Katie saw was Trip trying to grab her hand; the next thing she knew she was lying in a green forest.

When she sat up, she saw Trip lying a few feet away from her; and he wasn't moving!

"TRIP!" She screamed as she ran over to him and picked him up in her arms, "Please wake up!" She muttered over and over again, and then she started to cry.

That's when she heard a soft moaning sound, and it sounded like Trip. She then sat up and looked down at him with a now hopeful look, "Trip, Trip, are you okay?" Katie asked him with a slightly worried look.

Trip's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Katie, "Yeah, I'm okay!" He gently reassured her.

Then he slowly sat up with Katie's help, "Where are we?" He asked as he slowly looked around him.

Katie shook her head in confusion, "I-I'm not sure!" Then the two stood up, "We'd better get help soon though, because I'm not sure if you're okay!" Katie said as she helped Trip sit down on a nearby boulder.

"Katie, I'm fine! Really, I am!" Trip protested sweetly.

Before Katie could answer, they heard a sharp, female voice that came from behind them, "Who are you two, and what do you want?" The voice sounded a bit harsh and commanding.

So Katie and Trip turned to face a tall, red-haired woman who looked like her clothes had been almost torn to shreds and she carried what looked like a weapon of some sort.

That's when Katie spoke up, "Uh, I'm Katie and this is my friend Trip, and we're not exactly sure where we are?" She spoke earnestly as she tried to explain.

The woman looked at with suspicion in her eyes, "Are you friends of Ivan Ooze or are you friends of Zordon?" She questioned them with caution.

Katie looked confused by these names, but Trip's eyes brightened right away, "We're friends of Zordon!" He answered in a flash.

That's when the woman nodded, "Ah, I see! Come with me!" She ordered, then she turned and walked off with Trip and Katie following.

As they followed the woman, Trip informed Katie who Ivan Ooze and Zordon were, "And I think we're on Phaedos which is the home of Dulcea, she's the woman who's helping us. And I think this is the time when the world was almost taken over by Ivan Ooze!" Trip hastily informed her.

Katie cocked her head in confusion, "How do you know so much about this? And what year are we in?" She whispered to him.

Trip bit his lower lip, "I've read the archive back at Time Force, and I think we're in the year 1995." He whispered back.

Hearing this, Katie's face became suddenly very pale.

A short while later they arrived at a stone structure which looked very broken down, "I've met a group of humans earlier today. They were the Power Rangers and they were seeking the Great Power!" Dulcea informed them; then she looked a bit troubled, "Where do you two come from?" She gently asked them.

Trip and Katie looked to one another, then Katie answered, "We're from a place called Time Force, we're Power Rangers ourselves, and we're from the year 3000." She explained calmly.

Dulcea looked curious, "So you're from the future. Exactly how did you get here?" She asked them as she sat down on a rock.

That's when Trip responded, "Well, we were going into our commanding officer's office when we were transported here by a bright white light!" He informed her with an excited look.

Then Dulcea looked understanding, "You two must've walked into an Invisa-Time Portal! I'll have to get you two back to your time and seal the portal before anyone else can find their way through it!" With that, she stood up and motioned for Trip and Katie to stand in front of a large fire-pit which was in the middle of the structure.

And Dulcea stood on the other side of the pit, then she picked up some dust from the ground, and then she whispered something in a different language over the dust.

Trip was about to say something to Katie, but before he could say anything; Dulcea had blown the dust on them and they were transported back to Time Force.

"Well, that was weird!" Katie commented, then she looked over at Trip, who had a thoughtful look on his face. And she could tell that they were both thinking the same thing! They were thinking about their trip through time and how they both now realized that because of that, they both realized that they loved each other!

"Trip?" Katie began.

Trip looked over at her with the same expression, "Katie?"

But just as they both were about to say that they loved each other, Captain Logan appeared at his door, "You two are ten minutes late! I hope you have a good explanation for this!" He shouted as he ushered the two into his office.

As they entered Captain Logan's office, Trip and Katie were holding hands, and they were determined to face this together.

**The End **

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #25! **

**I now have 24 pairings TO GO!**

**So please stay tuned for #24! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	77. Hunter and Emily

**A/N: Here we go with #24! This one is really cute, so I hope everybody likes it! :) This takes place during Power Rangers Super Samurai!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the awesome review! I can't tell you exactly what number Jayden/Mia will be, but it's coming up soon, kinda. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this one too! :)**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the great review! I'm really happy that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one even though it's not Jemily! :)**

**Pikatwig: Thanks for the nice review! You're right, Trip/Katie is a cute pairing! Anyhow, I hope that you'll like these future chapters! :) **

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by 1 Billy Fan and Windy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 24: Hunter and Emily**

**Trust and True Love**

Emily Rogers was so excited because her sister, Serena, was coming to visit her at the Shiba House; and Serena was bringing some friends too.

"I'm soooo happy! I can't wait to see Serena and tell her everything that's happened!" Emily cried happily as she kept running to the front of the house, so she could see when Serena arrived.

Mia Watanabe smiled as she pulled a pot out of the oven, "Emily, please calm down! Serena will get here in time for dinner!" The Pink Samurai Ranger calmly reassured the Yellow Samurai Ranger.

So Emily walked back into the kitchen, and when she saw Mia put what kinda looked like a burned cake back into the oven; Emily suddenly felt sick.

Then Mia looked up with a confused look, "Em, are you okay?" She asked her gently as she crossed the kitchen and put a comforting arm around the younger of the two.

Emily just smiled, "I'm fine, it's just that I'm a little too excited about Serena coming." At that moment they heard a vehicle drive up!

"She's here!" Mike yelled as he and the other guys hurried out the front door, and they were followed by Emily and Mia.

When Emily got outside, she saw her sister exit her yellow car, "SERENA!" Emily screamed excitedly as she ran to her sister and the two siblings warmly embraced.

"Oh Emily, it's so good to see you!" Serena said as she then held Emily at arms length, so that she could look her sister up and down, "Boy, you haven't grown much! And here Mentor Ji told me that the next time I see you you'd be taller!" She teased her little sister.

Emily grinned, "I've missed you!" She said sweetly to her big sister.

Serena smiled, "I've missed you too, Em!" Then a young man and a young woman left Serena's car.

Kevin Jackson looked confused, "Who are these people?" The Blue Samurai Ranger asked Serena.

Then the young woman turned around and smiled at her friends, "These are my friends! Tori Hanson and Hunter Bradley." Serena introduced her friends.

Then she turned to Emily and the other Samurai, "Hunter, Tori, this is my sister Emily; and these are her friends Mia, Mike, Jayden, Antonio, and Kevin." Then Serena smiled at Ji, "And this is Mentor Ji." She said with a respectful nod to the ol mentor.

Tori smiled at the rangers, "It's good to meet you all!" She said as she and Hunter started shaking hands.

Then they all entered the Shiba House, but for the rest of the day Serena couldn't help but notice the way Emily looked at Hunter, and it kinda worried her.

So that night, Serena was tucking Emily into her bed when Serena asked her sister a question, "Emily, are you okay? Is there any you want to talk about?" She chose her words carefully.

Emily cocked her head thoughtfully, "No, I'm okay!" She reassured her sister with a smile.

So Serena left it at that. But the next day Emily and Hunter went out for a walk.

"Serena, you looked upset, what's wrong?" Jayden asked as he sat next to Emily's sister in the living room.

Serena looked thoughtful, "I'm worried that Hunter will turn evil again and hurt Emily." She whispered in a distressed tone.

But when she saw the look on Jayden's face, she continued talking, "You see, a few years ago Hunter and his adopted brother Blake were turned evil twice. The first time was because they were lied to, the second was because they were brainwashed. So now that Emily seems to like Hunter, I'm scared that one day he'll turn on her." Then she sadly looked to the ground.

Jayden thought about this, then he put a comforting arm around Serena, "Don't worry, Hunter seems nice, so I don't think he'll turn against us!" He reassured her.

Meanwhile, Emily and Hunter were sitting by a lake watching the ducks swim.

The two sat there in silence because Hunter had just told Emily about his past. So she needed to think it all over.

_I shouldn't be upset by this, after all he's good now! _Emily thought to herself, then she looked over at Hunter.

"Hunter, do you love me?" Emily asked suddenly.

Hunter was quite surprised by Emily's question, but he couldn't deny his feelings for her, "Yeah Em, I love you very much!" He answered as he looked over at her.

Hearing this, Emily smiled brightly, "Oh Hunter, I love you too!" Then she wrapped her arms around Hunter and they shared a long embrace.

After a while the two stopped hugging, "Well, at least Serena will trust you now!" Emily said with a knowing smile.

Hunter looked confused, "What do you mean?" He asked her with a dumbfounded look.

Emily grinned, "Serena's afraid that you'll turn against me and hurt me, but I know you won't!" The Yellow Samurai explained gently.

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that I won't turn against you?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

Emily just cuddled closer to him, "Because true love is stronger than anything, and we've got true love!" She said with finality.

Hunter laughed, "Yeah that's true!" Then the two shared a sweet, first kiss.

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #24! **

**I now have 23 pairings to go!**

**So please stay tuned for #23! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	78. Dillon and Lily

**A/N: Here we are at #23! This was is pretty funny, so I hope that you all enjoy it! This takes place sometime after the PRRPM season finale!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, thanks for the review and I really hope that you like this one too! :)**

**Hog: Thanks for the great review! It's good to hear from you again! And I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Wolfgirl777769: THank you for the nice review! I'm very happy that you liked the Hunter/Emily chapter, and I hope that you enjoy these future chapters! :)**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by SuperYellowSamuraiRanger!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 23: Dillon and Lily**

**A Day at Driving School**

Lily Chilman walked up to the driving school with a nervous expression. You see, Lily was a horrible driver and the reason she wanted to take lessons on car driving was because she'd told her cousin that she'd take her to her music recital and she'd completely forgot that she didn't know how to drive.

So that's why she was here. And as she pushed open the school's door, she felt very nervous, _I hope everything goes good_! She thought to herself with a tired smile.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A young woman with red hair asked Lily as she approached the front desk.

Lily looked at the woman with an eager expression, "Ah yes, I'm Lily Chilman, and I'm here for my driving lesson." She answered a bit worriedly.

But the woman didn't look the least bit worried, "Oh yes Ms. Chilman, your instructor will be with you shortly." Then she left to go find the insructor.

After a few minutes, the instructor approached Lily, "Hello Lily, I'm Dillon and I'll be your instructor!" The instructor said with a serious expression.

Lily shook his hand, and then they went to the car, "OKay Lily, you'll be driving the whole time and I'll be sitting beside you." Dillon informed her as they entered the car.

Lily nodded, "So what do we do first? Fasten our seatblets?" She asked as she buckled herself up.

Dillon just nodded, _Maybe this won't be so hard after all!_ He thought to himself with joy, but his joy was quickly lost.

"LILY! What are you doing?" Dillon shouted as the car stopped at an opening to a business.

Lily had stopped the car in front of a business, and she was letting every single car out of the business.

"Well, I felt sorry for all the people who have to wait, so I decided to help them!" Lily answered with a smile.

Dillon just shook his head, "Lily, you're being to nice! You need to toughen up!" He said a bit harshly.

Lily just bit her lower lip, and the lesson continued. It was hard for her be "tough", but she did her best.

At the end of the first lesson, Lily had managed to dent the car up and gave Dillon whiplash because of a sudden stop.

"Well Dillon, how'd I do?" Lily asked him with an anxious look as they finally exited the car.

Dillon gingerly rubbed the back of his neck, "You did good for your first drive." He informed her as they entered the building, then he smiled, "I hope to see you for our next lesson tomorrow!"

Hearing this, Lily smiled back, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" Then she left the school, and Casey gave her a lift back to the JKP.

After a few more lessons, Lily had improved greatly and she was ready for her driving test.

"Oh Dillon, I'm sooo nervous!" Lily said as she waited for the examiner to arrive.

Dillon, who was writing something in a book, looked up from his writing, "Don't worry, you'll do fine!" He gently reassured her.

Lily just nodded, then the examiner arrived.

"Go get 'em!" Dillon whispered to her as he helped the two women out of the school.

For the next hour, Dillon and the red haired woman (who's name was Ginger) waited anxiously to find out if Lily passed the test.

Finally the car pulled up, and a dejected Lily exited it.

"Well, did you pass?" Ginger asked her with an exited smile.

Lily then smiled brightly, "Yep, I'm now officially a driver!" She squealed excitedly as she showed Dillon and Ginger the results.

A few days later, Lily, Dillon, Ginger, and the rest of their friends were playing basketball in a park; they were celebrating Lily passing her test.

"Hey Lily, I bet you can't beat me!" Dillon challenged her with a smirk.

Lily just eyed him excitedly, "You're on!" Then Dillon began to bounce the ball.

Everyone else lined themselves up on sidelines to watch the duo play. Dillon was taller than Lily, but that didn't mean he was faster than her.

The two went back and forth along the court until when Lily was about to win, Dillon lost his balance and he hit the ground hard.

"DILLON! Are you okay?" Lily shouted as she and the others crowded worriedly around the former Ranger Operator Series Black.

"Ow! It's my ankle! I think a sprained it!" He shouted as he tried to grab his ankle, then he started to moan in pain.

That's when the others took him to the hospital, and indeed it was sprained!

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to keep off of that ankle for about a week or two." The doctor informed him sadly.

Dillon just shook his head in exasperation, "Great, now how am I supposed to get home with my sprained ankle?" He said in fury.

Then Lily spoke up, "Oh, don't worry Dillon! I'll drive you home, and I'll drive you anywhere you want to go until you're completely healed!" She offered with a smile.

Dillon's face clouded with worry, "That's what I'm afraid of!" He hadn't told her, but she'd barely passed her driver's test, so now he was worried about how bad of a driver she really was!

Lily just smiled brighter, "Don't worry, I just need you to rest up, so that we can go on our first date!" Then she kissed Dillon's cheek, and then she left to bring her car up front.

And then they made the long and painful drive home.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #23! **

**I now have 22 pairings to go and counting!**

**So please stay tuned for #22! As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	79. Mike and Maya

**A/N: We are now at #22! This one is really sweet, so I hope you all enjoy this! The time frame for this one is sometime after _Trakeena's Revenge_, but before _Forever Red_!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the great review! I'm super happy that you liked the last chapter, and these future chapters promise to be great! :)**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! I'm very happy that you liked the the Dillon/Lily chapter, and I hope that you like this one as well! :)**

**Carrie Moonstone: Thank you for the nice review! And Jayden/Mia will be coming really soon! :)**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Billy and Adam Rule!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 22: Mike and Maya**

**Something to Remember**

It had been two years since Trakeena was defeated in Mariner Bay, and Maya was back to living on Mirrinoi while the other former Lost Galaxy Rangers went back to living on Earth.

Maya went about her regular life, but she missed her friends terribly. Especially the former Magna Defender, Mike Corbett.

"Maya, are you okay?" Maya's sister Cana asked her as she sat next to her.

Maya smiled weakly, "I'm fine, it's just that..." Her voice trailed of as she thought.

Cana raised a curious eyebrow, "It's just that what?" She gently asked her.

Maya sighed tiredly, "It's just that I miss Mike so much! Of course I miss all my friends, but I miss Mike a little bit more." Then she hugged Cana tightly.

Cana nodded slightly when Maya let her go, "Hey, there's a portal on the other side of this creek!" She said as she motioned to the stream, "Why don't you use it to get to Earth!" She suggested with a smile.

Maya looked thoughtful for a moment, then she nodded, "Okay, I'll do it!" Then the two stood up and made their way to the portal.

When they arrived, they saw nothing but air; it was the perfect place for a portal, "Thanks Cana!" Maya said as she hugged her sister one last time, then with a deep breath she passed through the portal.

Maya had her eyes closed when she entered the portal, so when she opened them again she was in a busy city that she guessed was an Earthen city.

"So, where do I go now?" Maya asked herself as she looked around her in confusion.

Then she caught sight of an old friend, "KENDRIX!" Maya screamed when she saw her friend.

Kendrix quickly turned around to she Maya running up to her with open arms, "Oh Maya, is it really you?" Kendrix asked in disbelief.

After the girls' warm embrace, they pulled away and they started to walk side-by-side, "So Maya, what are you doing here?" The former Pink Galaxy Ranger asked her friend.

Maya shrugged slightly, "You see, I've been missing you guys, especially Mike! So I decided to come here to see you all!" The former Yellow Galaxy Ranger answered reasonably.

Kendrix eyed her curiously, "You came here to be with Mike, didn't you?" She slowly asked.

Maya's face paled, "No, that's not it at all!" She tried to reason with her friend even though what Kendrix said was true.

An hour or so later, Kendrix, Maya, and some of the other former Galaxy Rangers all gathered at the local coffee shoppe.

"Don't worry Maya, we'll help you find Mike!" Leo Corbett, Mike's little brother and the former Red Galaxy Ranger, reassured her grandly.

Maya blushed bright pink, "Thanks." She mumbled under her breath.

Kendrix just gave Leo a dirty look for embarrassing Maya.

At that moment, Mike entered the shoppe, "It's Mike!" Maya hissed under her breath as she tried to hide, but Mike saw her.

"Maya! I didn't know you were here!" Mike said as he came over and sat near Maya.

Maya tried to stay calm, "Well, I just thought that it was time for a visit!" She said as she anxiously fiddled with her skirt.

That's when Mike eyed her hands suspiciously, "Are you okay?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

Maya was at a loss for words, so Kendrix spoke up, "She has a little bit of a cold!" She answered a bit anxiously.

Mike eyed both girls strangely, but he didn't push it any further. After a short while, Mike left with Kai and Damon following with the excuse that they needed to get back to their jobs.

"So, when do you plan on telling Mike the truth?" Leo asked a bit rudely.

Maya looked distressed, "That's just it, I don't know!" Then Maya and Kendrix left the shoppe with Leo following close behind.

A few days later, Maya was sitting on a park bench watching the world go by when Mike approached her, "Hey Maya, do you mind if I sit with you?" The former Magna Defender asked her.

Maya shrugged as she patted the space next to her.

So Mike sat down and once again noticed the way Maya nervously acted around him. And that prompted him to talk to her, "Maya, you don't like me, do you?" He asked her gently.

Maya's eyes widened, "Oh no! I like you very much!" She quickly tried to reassure him.

Mike shook his head, "Then why do you act so upset around me?" He asked her in a slightly hurt tone.

Maya debated with herself for a few minutes, then she answered, "You see Mike, the reason I came back and the reason I'm acting this way is because I love you!" Maya looked very uncomfortable, "And I want you to love me too!" She whispered softly.

Mike grinned slightly, "Oh Maya, I've always loved you!" And then he put his arms around her and brought her close to him, "And I always will!" Then he leaned forward and the two kissed for the first time.

So the two kissed for a long moment, then they pulled away.

_Wait till I tell Leo that I've finally told_ _Mike! _Maya thought to herself with a smile, then she rested her head on Mike's shoulder and the two enjoyed this moment for as long as they could.

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #22! **

**I now have 21 pairings TO GO!**

**So please stay tuned for #21! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	80. Xander and Vida

**A/N: Here we go with #21! This one was really fun to write, so I hope everybody likes it! This one is placed right after _Once a Ranger_.**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the nice review! I'm very happy that you liked the last chapter, I had a very good time writing it! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too! :)**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the great review! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the Mike/Maya chapter, and I hope you'll like this one too! :)**

**xXScream4Xx: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I'm really glad that you're liking this story, and I hope you'll stay tuned for more chapter because we're almost there to the top 15! :)**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Iwillbelieveit!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 21: Xander and Vida**

**Love and Art and Crafts **

It was the year 2007 and Xander Bly had just returned from the Once a Ranger mission.

"So, what was it like? Fighting with other former rangers, I mean?" Clare, the Gate Keeper, asked the Green Mystic Ranger.

Xander, who was sitting with Madison Rocca, looked up from his 'intense' reading, "Oh Clare, it was so cool!" Then he looked to the former Blue Mystic Ranger, "And Maddie, there was another girl Blue Ranger!" He informed her with a smile.

Both Madison and her sister Vida looked up from their work, "Really? What was her name? What was she like?" Maddie asked as she eagerly leaned forward in her seat.

Vida just rolled her eyes as Xander answered her sister's question, "Well, her name was Tori Hanson, she's the Blue Wind Ranger! And she was so cool! She's not your everyday girl, no she was so tough, and smart, and pretty!" He began to ramble, and that's when Vida left the room.

Clare looked a little distressed by this, "I better go check on her!" She then started to leave, but Maddie cut her off.

"No, let me take care of her!" With that, Madison went to find her sister.

When Maddie finally found Vida, V was sitting under a mystic tree with a far away look in her eyes.

"V, you okay?" Madison asked her sister as she sat next to her.

Then Vida looked over at her, "Yeah, I'm fine! It's just that I wish that Xander wasn't like Xander!" She said in a rather dejected tone.

Maddie looked a little confused, "What do you mean?"

Vida shrugged slightly, "You know, how he's always so air-head like! And how he's always gushing over the girls and all!" She then began to give off a list of things.

Then Madison smiled, "V, you like Xander, don't you?" She asked with a sly grin.

V shifted with sudden discomfort, "No I don't!" She answered haughtily.

Maddie smiled even bigger, "Yes you do! Why don't you just say so!" She teased her excitedly.

Vida just shook her head, "It's not as simple as that!" Then she stood up, "We better be getting back before the others start looking for us!" Then the sisters went back to Clare's house.

A few days later, Madison took Vida, Xander, and Chip shopping at the Briarwood mall.

"Okay now, V and Xander I want you two to please go look for these art supplies." She said as she handed the duo a list, "Chip and I will go pick up some pictures that I had developed." With that, the two parties went their separate ways.

"So, where do we go for this stuff?" Vida asked in confusion.

Xander grinned at that, "It's probably over here!" He responded as he led her into an art shoppe.

Once they walked inside, they saw all kinds of different arts and crafts.

"So, where do we look first?" V asked as she consulted Madison's list.

The first thing that Maddie had written down was construction paper and glue, "Well, I guess they're over there." Xander said as he headed over to where bright sheets of colored paper hung from the walls.

When the duo arrived over to where the construction paper and glue were kept, Vida began looking for paper colored blue, red, pink, green, and yellow.

After a short while, all V found was paper colored orange and white, "Hey Xander, do you see any paper with our old colors?" Vida called over to him.

Xander then walked up to her holding a big bottle of glue, "Uh, there's some!" He said cheerfully.

V then looked up and saw all the paper she needed sitting on the top shelf.

"Oh why does everything have to be so difficult!" She muttered angrily.

Xander shrugged, "I'll give you a lift!" He offered as he set the glue down on a lower shelf.

V made a face, "Thanks."

Then Xander lifted her up so that on she could reach the top shelf, "There! Got it!" She declared triumphantly.

Then as Xander was lowering her down, a little dog ran by them and Xander lost his balance which sent the two to the ground.

"OW! What was that all about?" Vida asked as she and Xander sat up.

That's when Vida noticed Xander looking at her, "Why are you staring at me?" She asked him in a disgusted tone.

Xander just smiled, "It's just that I've never noticed how beautiful you are, V." He said as he stared at her.

V blushed slightly, "Oh stop it!" She softly muttered.

But instead of "stopping it", Xander leaned forward and kissed Vida. At first V was surprised by this, but then she relaxed and started kissing him back.

After a short while the two pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, wait till I tell Maddie that I finally told!" V said with a smile.

Xander looked a little confused, "What do you mean?"

Then Vida laughed, "I'll tell you about it later!" Then the couple stood up and they finished shopping together.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #21! **

**I now have 20 pairings TO GO AND COUNTING!**

**So please stay tuned for #20! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	81. Hunter and Kira

**A/N: Here we go with #20! This on the a the dramatic, so I hope you all like like! The time frame for this chapter takes place sometime after the _Once a Ranger_ mission. **

**The song _I'll Always Love You _belongs to Dolly Parton_._**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thanks for aesome review! I'm super happy that you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thanks for the great review! And in a few chapters we'll see Jayden/Mia! **

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Woble, Hog, and xXScream4Xx!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 20: Hunter and Kira**

**I Will Always Love You**

Kira Ford was sitting in Reefside Park waiting for her boyfriend, Hunter Bradley.

As she slowly strumed her guitar, she thought about what Hunter had told her. He said that he had some sad, but great news; and that had Kira very confused.

_I wonder what's up?_ The former Yellow Dino Ranger asked herself as she sat on a park bench while composing a new song and watching a gruop of little kids play on the nearby swings.

After a few more minutes, Hunter arrived.

"Hey there!" Kira greeted him as she set down her guitar and kissed her boyfriend hello.

Hunter grinned a little, "Hey." He answered as they sat down together on the bench.

The couple sat there in silence for a few minutes; then Kira broke the uncomfortable silence, "So what's the news!" She asked him enthusiastically.

Hunter took in a deep breath, then he answered, "Well, Sensei Omino just told me that they're are more Thunder Ninja Academies than just the one here." The former Crimson Thunder Ranger began.

Kira looked slightly confused by this, "So, what's that got to do with us?" She asked him with concern in her eyes.

Hunter looked thoughtful for a moment, then he continued, "Sensei's really impressed with my work at the academy that he wants to transfer me to one of the academies that's failing." As he said this, Hunter then looked very tired and confused.

Hearing this, Kira shrugged, "So is it in Blue Bay or here in Reefside?" She slowly asked him.

Hunter then shook his head, "No, it's in New York!"

That's when Kira sucked in her breath, "WHAT!" Then she took a moment to calm herself and think rationally about the situation.

After a few minutes of silence, Kira was finally calm, "Hunter, I-I think you should go!" She said which surprised Hunter tremendously.

"But Kira, I told Sensei that I wouldn't leave you!" Hunter informed her.

Kira just smiled weakly at him. She could tell that Hunter wanted to go, but he didn't want to leave her, "Hunter, I want you to go! They're people out there who need your help! We can't be selfish!" She said in a suddenly calm manner.

Hunter then looked her straight in the eyes, "But that's not being selfish!" He tried his best to reason with her, but Kira wouldn't budge.

"I said that you should go! Besides it's only for a while, and then we'll be together again!" Kira said as she tried not to be upset because she wanted him to stay, but she knew that he had to go.

After arguing for quite a while, Hunter made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to go and nothing Kira could say would change it!

The next day, Kira and Tori Hanson were cleaning out Tori and Blake's garage and of course Kira was telling her friend what had happened the day before.

"So that's it, huh? Hunter's not gonna go because he thinks that you can't take care of yourself?" Tori asked as she and Kira carried some old lawn chairs and placed them in the front yard.

Kira nodded sadly, "Yeah, I wish there was a way for me to convince Hunter that it's only right that he should go!" She said with a sad sigh.

Tori looked thoughtful for a few minutes while they went back to cleaning, then she spoke, "Why don't you leave him for a while?" The former Blue Wind Ranger suggested.

Kira tilted her head with a thoughtful expression on her face, then she answered, " No, I just feel as if I'm in his way and I need to get out of his way so that he can do what he has to!" She said with a sad look on her face.

Tori looked at her with a confused expression, "What are you gonna do?"

Kira shrugged, "I don't know!"

Later that same day, Hunter went to Kira's house to see if she was still mad at him.

When he rang her doorbell there was no answer. Hunter thought that was strange, so he tried again; and there was still no answer.

Now Hunter was starting to get worried, so he tried the doorknob and it was unlocked; so he entered.

When he entered the house it was dark and there was no sound, "KIRA!" Hunter called out, but there was no answer.

He called her name several more times, but there was still no answer. So then he looked all through the house, but Kira was nowhere to be found.

The last place Hunter looked was her bedroom, and there he found a small envelope sitting on her nightstand.

With a puzzled expression, Hunter sat on the side of Kira's bed and he then opened the envelope and read the letter inside:

_My Dear Hunter,_

_If I should stay  
>Well, I would only be in your way<br>And so I'll go, and yet I know  
>That I'll think of you each step of my way!<em>

_And I will always love you  
>I will always love you.<em>

_Bitter-sweet memories  
>That's all I have, and all I'm taking with me<br>Good-bye, oh, please don't cry  
>Cause we both know that I'm not<br>What you need._

_I will always love you  
>I will always love you.<em>

_And I hope life, will treat you kind  
>And I hope that you have all<br>That you ever dreamed of  
>Oh, I do wish you joy<br>And I wish you happiness  
>But above all this<br>I wish you love  
>I love you, I will always love.<em>

_I, I will always, always love you_  
><em>I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you!<em>

_Kira._

When Hunter finished Kira's letter, he knew that he had to find her, but how? Then he realized that the one person who'd know where Kira went would be Tori, so he headed straight to Tori and Blake's.

An hour or so later, Kira was about to board a plane headed for Florida when she felt someone grab her arms and turn her around to face him.

That's when Kira saw that it was Hunter, "Oh Hunter, let me go! This is the only way for me to show you that you need to go to the academy!" Kira protested loudly as she tried to pull away from him, but Hunter wouldn't let her go.

"No Kira! I will go to the academy, but I want you to come with me!" Hunter asked her gently, "As I will always love you!"

When Kira realized what was going going on, she calmed down, "Oh Hunter, of course I'll go with you!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Then the couple shared a long kiss in the airport terminal, and then they left the terminal together to get ready to go to the academy together.

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #20! **

**I now have 19 pairings TO GO AND COUNTING!**

**So please stay tuned for #19! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	82. Cole and Alyssa

**A/N: We are now at #19! This one is kinda sweet, so once again I hope you all like it! This takes place about six years after the PRWF season finale.**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the great review! I'm so very happy that you liked the last chapter, I just felt like doing another song-fic! And I hope you like this one too! **

**Btw, I've read your story and it's amazing, so everybody out there please check out Aqua Sweetie 1994's new story; trust me it's really great! **

**xXScream4Xx: Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm super happy that you like this whole fic and find it interesting! So I hope you'll stay tuned for more great chapters! **

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the lovely review! And of course I'm thrilled that you enjoyed the Hunter/Kira chapter! So I hope you'll keep reading because we're just about there to the top 15! Thanks again!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Pikatwig!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 19: Cole and Alyssa**

**Hearts and Healing**

Alyssa Enrile and her kindergarten colleague, Amanda Lane, were just leaving the school for the day.

"Oh Alyssa! I've completely forgot!" Amanda slapped her forehead in disgust, "I was supposed to take the kids to the library tomorrow, but Dan and I have made plans to go to Canada for a few days! We've already got the tickets and made the hotel reservations, and we're supposed to leave tomorrow! What am I gonna do?" The young teacher started to panic.

Alyssa knew that Amanda and her husband (Dan) had been looking forward to this trip for a long time, so she had an idea, "Amanda, you and Dan go on your vacation! I'll take the kids to the library!" The former White Tiger Ranger volunteered.

Amanda's eyes sparkled, "You'd do that, Alyssa?" She asked the other woman as they walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

When Alyssa nodded in response, Amanda smiled at her, "Thanks, and don't worry I'll pay you back!" With that, Amanda rushed to her accord and drove off to finish packing for her trip.

Alyssa just smiled as she drove off in her C-RV, but her happiness ended when she turned into a neighborhood; she saw a small dog lying in the road with a child sitting next to it.

So Alyssa quickly stopped the car and went to see what was going on.

When she came close to the scene, she recognized the child as one of her students, "Kyle, what's happend?" She gently asked the little boy as she wrapped a comforting arm around him.

Kyle sniffled sorrowfully, "It's Chaser, he got hit by a truck and he's not moving!" He said as tears stained his cheeks.

Alyssa then looked to the poor dog who's name was Chaser; and after just glancing at him, she could tell that he was still alive, but needed help and fast.

That's when she remembered that a new veterinarian had come there a few months ago, and his office wasn't more than a mile away!

"Okay Kyle, I'm gonna take Chaser to see a doctor. So I want you to go home and I'll bring Chaser back as soon as he's healed, okay?" she said to the little boy.

Kyle just nodded, and Alyssa made sure that he got home safely before she left with the wounded dog.

A short while later, Alyssa arrived at the almost empty veterinarian's office, "Uh hello?" Alyssa called out when she entered the empty waiting room.

At that moment, a young man emerged from the examination room which then surprised Alyssa, "Cole? You-You're the veterinarian?" She asked in disbelief as she tried not to drop Chaser.

Cole just grinned, "Yes I'm Dr. Evans now! So Alyssa, what are you doing here?" He asked her as he looked curiously at Chaser in her arms.

Alyssa then looked like she was going to cry, "Oh Cole, this dog belongs to one of my students and it got hit by a truck!" She informed him the sad news as she tried not to cry.

When he heard this, Cole took Chaser from Alyssa and hurried into the examination room.

"We need to work quickly if we're gonna save this little guy!" The former Red Lion Ranger quickly said to Alyssa as he began examing Chaser.

Alyssa watched as Cole thoroughly examined Chaser for injuries (he also took a few x-rays), and he didn't look to pleased by what he found, "Well, it looks like this little guy's got a fractured tailbone that has to be operated on immediately!" He hurriedly informed her as he starting preparing for the operation.

Alyssa just nodded solemnly, "Do what you have to!" She whispered fearfully because she was scared for the little animal.

So then Cole went to work and Alyssa was his assistant. First they used anesthetics so that Chaser wouldn't feel any pain, then the dirty work began.

It took almost two hours for the surgery to end; when it was finally over, Alyssa looked a bit shaken.

Cole gave her a concerned look, "Are you okay?" He asked her in a worried tone.

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah, I just hope Chaser's gonna be okay!" She said as she found her way into the waiting room and sat down.

Cole sat beside her, "Well, Chaser's resting peacefully in the recovery room, so I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time!" He reassured his friend with a smile.

Alyssa grinned back, "Kyle will be so happy, but I'll stay here until I know he'll pull through." She said with finality.

Cole shrugged, "If that's what you want!" He said with a little shrug.

So the two started talking about everything that they've done since they last saw each other. Cole told Alyssa stories about how he got into practicing animal medicine, and in turn Alyssa told him about her career as a kindergarten teacher. As they talked Alyssa began to feel like she had when she and Cole were rangers; she'd had a crush on him in those days and she was starting to feel like that again.

The next morning, Alyssa and Cole woke up in their seats in the waiting room, "Oh my, I think we fell asleep!" Alyssa exclaimed as she sat up straight (seeing as she'd had her head on Cole's shoulder and he had his arm around her).

That's when Cole stood up to go check on Chaser, when he came back he looked quite happy, "He's going to be just fine! Of course he'll have to rest here for a few more days, but after that you or your student can pick him up!" He informed Alyssa with a smile.

Alyssa smiled back, "That's great news!" Then her eyes widened in disbelief, "Oh my, I need to get to school right away!" She exclaimed because she'd just remembered that she'd promised Amanda that she'd take the kids to the library today.

Just as Alyssa was walking out the door, Cole called after her, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Hearing this, Alyssa looked back with a smirk, "Cole Evans, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked him in mock surprise.

Cole blushed slightly which made Alyssa giggle, "I'd love to!" And with that, Alyssa left with the excitement of finally going out with Cole.

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #19! **

**I now have 18 pairings TO GO AND COUNTING!**

**So please stay tuned for #18! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	83. Dustin and Marah

**A/N: Here we go with #18! First I'd like to say that we're just 3 chapters away from the top 15! YAAAYYYY! I'm so, so very excited! Anyway this one is really very sweet, so as usual I hope everybody likes it! The time frame for this one takes place a year after their return in PRDT's _Thunder Storm_! And I'd also like to thank everyone for all reviews on Chapter 82! It makes me feel very good that so many people like this story! now I won't be able to answer all of the reviews, but no matter what they're all totally appreciated!**

**Hog: Thanks for defending me and this story against that bully! I just don't get it that those bullies never give actual reasons for hating this story! Anyway, thanks for your help and the compliment! :)**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the great review! I'm very glad that you liked the Cole/Alyssa chapter! The storyline seemed to fit them! It was no problem to give the shout-out on your new story! I felt like it should be promoted, so it was that good! anyway, I hope you like this one! :)**

**Pikatwig: Thanks for the nice review! I'm super happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! And we're almost there to your next selection! ****:)**

**Optima99: Thank you for the wonderful review! I try my best to make sure every story has a very good plot, I don't want to make it seem cheap and rushed (if that makes any sense)! So I hope that you'll enjoy these future chapters because they promise not to disappoint! :)**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the sweet review! Cole/Alyssa was a pleasure to write, and it was a lot of fun too! Anyhow, I really hope you like this one ****:)**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Evil Cousins and CelestialEnchantress07!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 18: Dustin and Marah**

**The Gift of Love**

It was Marah's birthday and the former Ninja Rangers, Marah and Kapri were gathered at the beach to celebrate.

The group, who was surprisingly organized by Dustin, had gone to great lengths to get this party together and they hoped Marah would like it.

"Oh my! You guys did all this?" Marah asked in awe as Dustin removed the blindfold from Marah's eyes, revealing the decorative party.

They're was a large table with seven chairs sitting around it, colorful plates and utensils all set out, presents wrapped in colorful paper were placed on the table, and a large white and yellow cake sat in the center of the table.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Make a wish, blow out the candles, and let's open these presents!" Shane said as he, Hunter, and Blake hustled the others to the table.

So everyone took a seat around the table and Marah, who was wearing a beatiful sundress, closed her eyes tight and made her wish.

After she blew out the candles, Shane handed her his present, "Here you go, but what did you wish for?" He asked her anxiously.

Marah just smiled as she took the present from him, "Thank you!" She said cheerfully, then she tilted her head to one side in thought, "If I told you what I wished for, then it might not come true!" She said with a small grin at Shane's annoyance.

Then, at that moment, the wind blew hard and it started to rain, "What? But it wasn't supposed to rain!" Blake said in confusion as they grabbed as much of the things as they could, including the cake, and hurried into Tori's van (which was how they'd gotten to the beach in the first place).

As they settled into the van with damp hair and clothes, Dustin put a comforting arm around his girlfriend, "Are you okay?" He gently asked her.

Marah just grinned up weakly at him, "Yes Dustin, I'm just fine!" She reassured him as she wearily laid her head on his shoulder.

It rained for about an hour, and then the sand was too wet, "Great, what're we gonna do now!" Dustin moaned unhappily to Tori.

Then Tori had an idea, "Why don't we go to Ninja OPS for the party?" She suggested excitedly.

Dustin nodded, "That'll be okay!" Then they all piled back into the van and headed to Ninja OPS.

However Sensei Watanabe was a little unhappy about the kids having the party there, "You might break something!" He said in a reluctant manner.

"But Dad, I'll make sure things don't get out-of-hand! Besides Marah and Dustin would be so happy if you said yes!" Cam reasoned with his protective father.

Sensei thought about it for a few minutes, then he slowly nodded, "Alright, but remember not to tear things to bits!" He warned the group as he left.

But before Sensei reached the door, Marah hurried over to him and gave him a big hug, "Thank you Sensei!" She said gratefully as she let the older man go.

Then the party was on again!

Then Shane gave Marah his present (again), "Here you go again!" The former Red Wind Ranger said with a little laugh.

Marah just smiled as she opened the gift, it was a book that was called "The Art of Skateboarding", "Uh, Thank you, Shane!" She said with a little giggle.

Then it was Tori's turn, "I hope you like it!" The Former Blue Wind Ranger said with a hopeful smile as she handed Marah the package.

It was a pair binoculars, "Thanks Tori, but what's this for?" Marah asked as she held the binoculars in her hands.

Tori just smiled at that, "This is in case you ever go traveling or you're trying to spot good shopping deals in the mall, you'll have something to do it with!" She answered with a smile and Marah nodded thoughtfully as she carefully examined her friend's gift.

Then Hunter and Blake walked up pushing a large item which was hidden under a sheet, "You see, Blake and I worked on this together, so it's from both of us!" The former Crimson Thunder Ranger explained as they steered Marah over to the bulk and prompted her to remove the sheet.

"It's a bike?" Marah asked in confusion as she stared at the pink motocross bike.

That's when Blake answered, "This is so that you can race with Dustin and us!" He said in a dumbfounded voice.

Marah smiled weakly at them, "Thanks!"

Then Cam, Sensei, and Cyber Cam gave her a pair of ballet slippers and enrolled her in dance lessons, "You've always said that you wanted to learn how to dance!" Sensei said with a big smile.

Marah nodded to that, "Thank you!"

Then Kapri gave her another hairdryer, "You know, you're always saying that you need a new one!" She told her sister with a knowing look.

Marah then smiled at her, "Thanks Kapri!"

After the party, Marah and Dustin were sitting on the beach together as they watched the tide come in. That's when Dustin noticed the disappointed look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Marah, are you okay?" He gently asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

Marah shook her head, "No, I mean the party was good and fun and all, but I didn't get what I wished for!" She said as she started to cry.

Dustin then realized what Marah had wished for, "You know, I haven't given you my present yet!" He said with a mischievious little grin.

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black jewelry case, and then Marah looked at the box strangely, "What is it?" She asked him in a completely confused tone.

That's when Dustin opened the box which revealed a beautiful diamond engagement ring, "Marah Watanabe, will you marry me?" The former Yellow Wind Ranger asked the love of his life.

Marah started to cry as Dustin slipped the ring onto her finger, "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!" She sobbed happily.

And they sealed the deal with a long kiss.

Indeed Marah's wish had come true, she'd received the gift of love.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #18! **

**I now have 17 pairings TO GO AND COUNTING!**

**So please stay tuned for #17! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	84. Zhane and Karone

**A/N: Here we go with #17! This one is a bit of a romantic comedy, so I hope everybody likes it! The time frame for this one takes place about a year before _Forever Red_. And for those who requested Zhane/Astronema, I'm taking it as a request for Zhane/Karone seeing as they're the same girl! And as before, I'm not able to answer all of the reviews, but they are still very much appreciated!**

**WWW: Thank you for apologizing, and I forgive you! And I hope to see you (under nice circumstances) again soon! :)**

**krent is awesome: Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm glad that you're liking this whole fic, and Trent/Kira will be seen in the top 15 with your name added to the list of requesters! Thank you! :)**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the wonderful review! As usual, I'm super happy that you liked the last chapter, and I really hope you like this one too! :)**

**mysuperlexy43vr: Thank you for the great reviews! And I'm glad that you liked all the past chapters! They were all super fun to write! Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Carrie Moonstone: Thank you for the sweet review! And I'm really getting because we're just about there to the top 15! YAAYYYYY! Anyhow, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! :)**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by sadnessgirl123, Evil Wanda, and CelestialEnchantress07!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 17: Zhane and Karone**

**A Lovely Surprise**

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove Ca. and Zhane had woken up very early that day to start working on a surprise!

The surprise was for his wife, Karone, and he was very careful not to wake up the love of his life. And becuase it was their first wedding anniversary and he wanted to make it special.

_Oh man, Karone will absolutely flip when she sees what I got her!_ Zhane thought to himself with a smile as he almost tip-toed out of the house.

About fifteen mintues later Zhane drove up to the mall where his friends Andros, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos were waiting for him inside.

A few minutes later, he found them gathered by a bookstore, "Hey guys, thanks for doing this!" Zhane greeted his friends with an excited expression.

Ashley just smiled at him, "Oh it's no problem at all, but what exactly will we all be doing?" The former second Yellow Turbo and Astro Ranger asked her friend.

First Zhane carefully thought over his plan again, then he answered, "Well, I'll need you and Cassie to go back to the house and keep Karone busy, so she won't ask any questions." Then he turned to TJ and Carlos, "I need you two to go pick these things up at the grocery!" He said as he handed Carlos a grocery list.

TJ just shrugged, "Sure, it'll be a piece of cake!" With that, the two guys headed out of the mall followed by the girls.

That's when Zhane turned to Andros, "Andros, I'll need your help with some of the more important things." He said to his childhood friend with a mysterious tone to his voice.

Andros nodded, "Sure." Then they headed out of the mall as well.

Meanwhile Karone had woken up and when wondering where Zhane gone to, "Ash, Cass, do you have any idea where Zhane's gone to?" The former second Pink Galaxy Ranger asked as she sat by a window as if she was watching for her husband to return.

Ashley and Cassie shared a look, but they knew they couldn't tell the obviously distressed wife, "No Karone, we have no idea where Zhane could be!" Ashley fibbed as she sat down beside her sad friend and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

And at this point, Cassie was beginning to wonder how long would they have to keep this up,"Hey, do you have your anniversary present for Zhane yet?" The former second Pink Turbo and Astro Ranger anxiously asked her fellow pink.

Karone then turned to face Cassie with a sad expression, "No, I don't know what to get him! Can you two give me a hand?" She sadly whimpered.

Ashley tried not to smile as she answered, "Of course we'll help you, won't we Cassie?" She gave her best friend a meaningful look as she said that.

Cassie just nodded as she stood up, "Sure we'll help!" Then the three women left the house to hunt for a present.

As this was happening, Zhane and Andros were back on KO-35, "So is this one big enough?" Andros asked his friend as he showed him one of the largest ships on the planet.

Zhane thoroughly examined the ship before he answered, "This one will work!" He said with an extremely happy smile.

Andros almost laughed at that, "I just hope Karone likes your surprise because this part is a real big one!" The former Red Astro Ranger said as he gazed up at the Astro Megaship III.

Hearing this, Zhane almost burst out in laughter, "Of course Karone will like it! This has been one of her dreams for the longest time!" He informed his friend, then they left to find a way to get the ship to Earth.

As this was happening, Karone, Ashley, and Cassie were searching the mall for a present for Zhane, "How about a tie?" Cassie asked without much enthusiasm.

Ashley firmly shook her head which clearly showed that she was against that, and Karone looked a little uncomfortable about it, "I don't think he'd like that!" She said in a kind manner.

So they looked on and finally they found the right present, it was a set of action novels that Zhane had been interested in reading, "Oh I'm sure he'd like this!" Karone said with a smile as they went to buy the book set.

That night, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos had gotten everything ready for Zhane and Karone's anniversary dinner.

"After all, it's not everyday that you celebrate your first wedding anniversary!" Ashley had said with a laugh.

Now it was time for the party to begin!

"Oh it's so beautiful here!" Karone mused happily after the couple had finished their dinner.

They were by the beautiful sea in Angel Grove as everything around them seemed so calm.

Zhane wore an excited look on his face, "Okay, it's time for presents!" He declared in excitement.

Karone was just about ready to give him her present when pulled her up from her seat; and they walked a few feet from where they were sitting; then Zhane pulled out a little remote control and he pressed a button, and the Astro Megaship III appeared.

When this happened, Karone eyes widened in disbelief, " Wh-What! Is this is my present?" She asked him because she didn't quite believe it herself.

Zhane nodded enthusiastically, "Yep, now we can travel all over the galaxy, just like you wanted to!" He happily informed her.

Karone then turned to Zhane with a shameful look on her face, "And here all I got you was that action novel series you liked so much!" She said as she handed her husband the wrapped bulk.

When Zhane unwrapped the gift, he smiled brightly, "Oh Karone, I love it! And I can read it while we're traveling!" He said with an even brighter smile.

Then they shared a long and passionate kiss. And after they pulled away, they entered the ship, so that they could take it for a test run.

"Zhane?" Karone timidly asked right before they took off.

Zhane glanced over at her from the corner of his eye, "Yeah?"

"We do have a place to keep the ship, don't we?" She bluntly asked him.

"Uh, no." Came the very timid reply.

"NO! Then where are we supposed to keep this?" Karone shouted in disbelief.

And with that they headed into to space and hopefully to return with a place to keep the ship.

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #17! **

**I now have 16 pairings TO GO AND COUNTING!**

**So please stay tuned for #16! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	85. Hunter and Tori

**A/N: Here we are at #16! I've been wanting to do this storyline for a while now, and I'm so happy that I've done it! YAAAYYYY! So, as always, I hope everybody likes it! The time frame for this story takes place a year after _Once a Ranger_!**

**krent is awesome: Thanks for the nice review! I'll talk to you about the Zhane/Karone sequel after I've finished writing some of my other stories. I kinda started too many at one time! But anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this one! **

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thank you for the great review! I read your story "The Ultimate Legend War" and it's pretty cool! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And everyone, please go over and check out PrincessOfDestiny14's story because it's a really good action story with all of the Power Rangers!**

**Hog: Thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you like the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one too!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the wonderful review! I had a whole lot of fun writing the Zhane/Karone chapter, it was soooo much fun! Anyway, hope you like these future chappies because they're gonna be great! **

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the sweet review! And I'm super happy that you liked the last chappie! So anyhow, I really hope you thaat you like this one too!**

**WWW: Thanks for defending me against that bully! Really, I wish they'd say _why_ I was stupid! Anyway, thanks for the help!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**Special note: I'm no longer accepting any new pairings! I've reached my goal. But if you all would like to select a pairing that's already been asked for, that's alright with me!**

**But please don't stop reading because I'm not accepting any new pairings! They're still so many great chapters to come, so please hang in here with me!**

**Now all pairings that have been submitted will be written for the countdown, but they won't be written in any certain order. **

**So please keep an eye out for your pairing!**

**Now here are the pairings that will appear in the top 15! Note: The order I'm announcing the pairings in, will NOT be the order they'll be written in.**

**Now, the lucky pairings will be:**

**Billy and Trini, Tommy and Kimberly, Billy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley, Leo and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Eric and Taylor, Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Nick and Madison, Dillon and Summer, Mike and Emily, Jayden and Mia!**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by YellowPrincess and Ledger m!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 16: Hunter and Tori**

**The Red Rose Mystery**

It was a beautiful morning in Blue Bay Harbor and Tori Hanson was getting ready to teach one of her surfing classes.

Tori was pulling her hair back into a ponytail when her doorbell rang; so she went to answer it, but when she got opened the door there was no one around!

"Hello?" She said with a confused look on her face as she looked around, but saw no one.

She was about to go back inside when she noticed a large, white box with a blue ribbon tied around it siiting on one side of the front porch.

"I wonder who this is from?" Tori wondered aloud as she picked up the box and carried it inside.

After walking back inside the house and closing the door, Tori placed the box on her kitchen table, she carefully untied the ribbon, and then she lifted the lid off of it and saw a dozen red roses inside!

"What?" She asked herself as she carefully lifted the roses out of the box and then searched the box for any note which she found.

But all it said was, "To My Favorite Ninja With Love." The handwriting wasn't very pretty, but it was readable.

"What the?" Tori's mind began to whirl, so the person who sent this knew she was a ninja and not very many people knew that! So, it obviously had to be someone from the academy or one of her old ranger teammates!

But right then Tori didn't have time to think about that, she needed to hurry if she didn't want to be late for her class!

So later that day, Tori met with her former teammates at the beach. But when she saw the other male Ninja Rangers, she began wondering again who sent her the roses.

_One of them loves me, but who?_ She thought with great puzzlement as she approached her friends, "Hey guys, how've you all been doing?" She said as she tried to hide her worriment.

"Hey Tor, I've been okay, but those skateboard tournaments wipe me out!" Shane Clark greeted his old friend with a cocky smile.

Tori just nodded as she sat down on the beach next to Hunter Bradley, who moved over to make room for her on the blanket, "So Hunter, how've you been doing at the academy?" She asked her friend with great interest.

Hunter shrugged slightly, "I've been good, but being a teacher is hard work! But I'm happy to do it!" He said with not much interest.

Then he turned to his adopted brother, "So Blake, what've you been up to lately?" He asked with a mischievious tone to his voice.

Blake just rolled his eyes apparently unamused, "I've been great! I've been traveling all around the world, competing in motocross races, meeting with the fans and signing autographs! And it's been so cool!" He raved happily about his activities.

Dustin Brooks smiled expectingly "I've been good too! Being a teacher at the WNA is a lot of work, but I love being the teacher instead of the student!" He said with a possitive nod of his head.

That's when his friends gave him confused looks, "Uh Dustin, what does WNA stand for?" Hunter asked with a totally dumbfounded look on his face.

Dustin gave his friends a surprised look, "Come on dudes, it stands for Wind Ninja Academy." He said with a sad expression.

Cam Watanabe shook his head clearly unphased by all this, "Should've seen that one coming!" He said with an unamused tone to his voice.

For the rest of the afternoon, Tori racked her brain around this problem. Even that night as she tried to get spme sleep all she thought about was who sent her those roses.

_Come on Tor, THINK!_ She tried to push her brain, but nothing happened. Then she turned over in her bed and looked at her nightstand, which was beside her bed, and gazed up at the roses in the glass vase, "Oh roses, you've caused me so much trouble!" She whispered to the roses as she slowly fell asleep.

The next day an old lady that Tori's mother had been friends with had gotten sick and was in the hospital, so Tori decided to send some flowers to Mrs. Charles as a get-well present.

But when Tori entered the flower shoppe, she saw that Hunter and Blake were there buying a dozen red roses. And this interested Tori, so she browsed around the shoppe, but was in hearing range of the Bradley brothers.

"So Hunter, you're buying roses for her _again_? I mean, don't you think that Tori might start getting suspicious!" Blake warned his brother thoughtfully.

Hunter just shrugged, "Why can't I do this for the girl I love?" He asked a bit angrily.

Tori eyes widened at this, _So Hunter's in love with me?_ She asked herself in disbelief because she's always had a crush on him, but never thought it could ever happen.

But then Hunter and Blake turned to leave, and they collided with Tori.

"TORI?" Both brothers asked in shock as they stopped themselves from running her over.

Tori shyly looked up at Hunter, "Hi, so it was _you_ who sent me those roses?" She asked him calmly.

Hunter nodded slowly as he looked to the ground, that's when Blake left because he didn't want to be involved in any big, emotional scenes.

After Blake left while carrying the box, Tori stepped forward and she hugged the former Crimson Thunder Ranger, "Oh Hunter, I love you so much!" The former Blue Wind Ranger began to cry into her friend's shoulder.

The two hugged for a long minute, then Hunter pulled away and he held Tori at arm's length, "I love you too!" Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Tori could not believe this was happening, but it was and she was so happy about that. That's when she started to kiss back.

Indeed, the Red Rose Mystery had been solved.

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #16! **

**I now have 15 pairings to go as everybody knows!**

**So please stay tuned for #15 which is the opening of the top 15! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	86. Eric and Taylor

**A/N: WE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY IN THE TOP 15! (Here you picture balloons and confetti falling from the ceiling!) I'm sooooo excited! Anyway, the time frame for this story is sometime in 2012! So I hope you all like it! :)**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the wonderful review! And I'm soo excited because we're here at the Top 15! I still can't believe it! Anyway, I hope you like this chappie! :)**

**YellowPrincess: You're sooo welcome! And I'm so very happy that you liked your chapter! I've been saving that storyline for Hunter/Tori for like...ever! I don't know what it is, but I just love that storyline sooo much! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy these remaining chapters! :)**

**fallingstar22: Thank you for your nice review! I'm glad that you liked the Hunter/Tori chpater, I think its on of my best chapters! But anyway, thanks again! :)**

**mysuperlexy43vr: Thank you for the sweet review! I'm super happy that you liked the last chapter! I enjoyed writing it sooo much! So, I hope that you'll enjoy these future chapters too!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for your awesome review! And there'll be more great chapters coming up! I hope you like them! And thanks for your reviews on my crossover, I really appreciate it! :)**

**brankel1: Thanks for the always great reviews! And I hope you like this one! :)**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by pinkchik08 and YellowSamuraiRanger!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 15: Eric and Taylor**

**Something to Comfort Me**

It has been ten years since Taylor Earhardt and her fellow Wild Force Rangers had lost their powers.

Taylor had gone back into the airforce for about four years, but then she married Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, and she decided to retire from the airforce. After that, she started to help design airfighters and things like that.

But, two years earlier (in 2010), Taylor started taking piano lessons. That, in itself, shocked Eric because he never knew that his wife wanted to play the piano.

Now, in the year 2012, Taylor was still designing planes and she'd become quite good at the piano. But, the former Yellow Eagle Ranger, never told why she wanted to play piano.

"Taylor! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Eric yelled from the front door because they were going to Taylor's family reunion.

Taylor, who was packing her foldable piano, shook her head with an annoyed expression, "I'll be right there!" She yelled back as she closed her last suitcase.

All the way there (through the drive to the airport, the plane ride, and the drive to Taylor's parents house) Taylor rode in silence which kinda disturbed Eric.

"Taylor, you okay?" He asked her with concern as they pulled up to the Earhardt's house.

Taylor shook her head vigourously, "I'm fine!" She assured him gently.

Then Eric parked the car and Mrs. Earhardt ran out of the house with a huge smile on her face, "TAYLOR, ERIC!" She shouted in happiness as she greeted her daughter and son-in-law.

"Hi Mom! How's the family?" Taylor greeted her mother with a weak smile and a quick hug.

Mrs. Earhardt just laughed, "Why don't you two come on in a see for yourselves!" She said with a cheerful wave of her hand.

So the couple entered the house and saw a crowd of really blonde-haired people. Eric saw Taylor greet all of her brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, and her parents, but she seemed to be doing it half-heartedly.

"So Tay, what've you been doing since our last reunion?" Taylor's younger brother Anthony asked as he proceeded to flip through one of his parent's books.

Taylor shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, I've been designing airplanes that the airforce use, and...piano lessons!" She answered as she mumbled the last part of her statement.

"Piano lessons? Whatever made you want to do that?" Taylor's teenaged cousin Monica asked in disgust as she fiddled with her Ipod.

"Now Monica, piano lessons are a great stress reliever; and besides its beautiful to listen to and it gives one's brain something to work with!" Taylor's oldest sister Daphne informed her daughter as she glared at the girl's Ipod.

Taylor than gave Daphne a gentle smile in thanks before Mr. Earhardt informed everyone that it was time for their family reunion barbecue.

So the whole family went outside to where Mr. Earhardt's grill was. Eric and Taylor were the last ones out of the house, but before they stepped out on the deck, Eric grabbed Taylor's hand and he pulled her aisde.

"Eric, what's the matter?" She asked him with confusion in her eyes.

Eric looked a bit troubled, "Tay, what's wrong? You've seemed so sad lately and you've been so lifeless!" He said with great concern in his voice.

Taylor could tell that he was worried about her, but she didn't feel that it was right to tell him her troubles, at least not yet, "I'm fine, Eric! Its just that I've been very tired lately." With that, she led him outside to where the rest of the family was.

That night, all of the Earhardt's stayed at the house, but Eric woke up around midnight and saw that Taylor wasn't in bed. So he quietly got up, and that's when he heard someone playing a piano; and he knew it was Taylor.

So he followed the sound of her music to the living room, and that's when he saw his wife playing her foldable piano. And he noticed that she was crying.

"Tay, why are you crying?" He gently asked her as he sat next to her.

That's when Taylor quickly wiped away her tears, but her eyes were still red and her nose was all red and stuffed up, "I-Its nothing!" She quickly turned her head away from him.

But Eric wasn't going to let her get away with that again, so he wrapped his arms around her and he turned her to face him, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? It might make you feel better!" He lovingly suggested.

Taylor just nodded slowly and she took a shaky breath before answering, "Well, you see, my family has always kinda been at war with each other. And usually family reunions aren't a very good idea either. So, that's why a took up piano lessons because it calmed me down and helped me to see things more clearly, and now I'm so scared that there's going to be another war!" She said with a sad, little smile.

Eric looked kinda confused by this, "But they all seem so happy!"

Taylor shrugged at this, "Its probably because it's your first time with my whole family, and they want to make a good impression!" She answered rather stiffly, then she gently fingered the piano's keys, "But my piano comforts me."

Eric just nodded, "I think that your family is trying to reform for everyone's sake!" He said as he and Taylor stood up.

"Maybe." Was all Taylor said as her husband led her back up to bed.

The reunion lasted for three more days, and then everyone left.

"Tay, you seem so much happier than when you and Eric first got here!" Anthony commented as he and his sister carried their suitcases out.

Taylor just smiled, "Maybe its because I've finally gotten over my cold!" She answered happily.

Then as Eric and Taylor drove away, Taylor kept noticing Eric glancing at her every now and then, "What is it!" She finally exclaimed a few minutes later.

Eric just eyed her strangely, "Cold?" He asked her with a smirk.

Taylor just rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, you don't expect me to tell my whole family that I thought they were a ticking time bomb, now do you?" She shot at him in frustration.

Eric shrugged, "Well no, but at least you could've thought of something more clever than that!"

Taylor didn't look amused by this, "Well, at least a war didn't start!" She said with a firm nod.

Eric just nodded at that, "And I'm proud of you because you've finally gotten over your fear of your family!" He congradulated her.

"You helped me, you know!" She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as she added, "along with my piano, you comfort me."

Eric just smirked slightly, "Now, let's get home!" And with that, they drove to the airport.

**The End **

**So, I hope everyone enjoyed #15! **

**I now have 14 pairings to go in the countdown to #1!**

**So please stay tuned for #14! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	87. Billy and Kat H

**A/N: We are now at #14! This is one really sweet, so I hope you all like it! The time frame for this one takes place during the year 2000, and Billy has returned from Aquitar. The idea for this story was suggested by Hog!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the awesome review! I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter, I thought it was a good storyline for them! Anyway, this one is one of my personal favorites, and I'm super happy that I get to write about it! So I hope you enjoy this! :)**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thank you for the great review! Yes, Eric/Taylor is one of the greatest crosspver pairings ever! I'm glad that you liked the last one, and I hope that you like this one too! And no problem about the review, I enjoyed your story imensely! :)**

**Optima99: Thank you for the very nice review! I'm glad tha you liked the Eric/Taylor chapter! I try to write them the best I can! Anyway, thank you so much and I hope you like #14! ****:) **

**Anastasia Lunaria Dark Tenjo: Thank you for the review! Trent/Kira will be coming soon, but I can't say how soon! I hope you'll like it when it's time for the Trent/Kira pairing! :)**

**Memily777: Thanks for the review! And Memily will be coming soon! :)**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Billy and Adam Rule!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 14: Billy and Kat**

**For The First Time**

It was the year 2000 and Billy Cranston had just returned from Aquitar, and he was so happy to be back! There was only one thing that upset him, and it was that all of his friends had moved away and he didn't know most of the people that now lived in Angel Grove which made it kinda hard for him to find a place to live!

But he managed and after three months of living in his new house (it was a small one), he decided to take his pet dog Blue out for a walk.

Billy had first gotten Blue a few days after his return, and since then all they've really had was each other.

"So Boy, what do you want to do today?" The first Blue Ranger asked his pet Beagle with much love as they walked down the neighborhood's sidewalk on that cloudy and slightly chilly morning.

The little dog just sniffed around curiously and that made Billy laugh. He then remembered the time when Rita Repulsa sent down a flea monster and how it affected Jason Scott and a stray that they'd found.

Billy had become so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Blue had strayed away until he heard a barking sound, "BLUE!" Billy called out as he ran straight forward for a few feet, then he turned right and there he saw that Blue had calmed down, but he was with a little Maltese and a blonde-haired woman.

The woman, who had been squatting down near Blue and gently petting him, stood up when Billy approached, "Oh I'm sorry sir, my little Katy just sniffed out your Beagle and then she decided that wanted to play with him!" The beautiful shoulder-length, blonde-haired woman apologized in a lovely, but some-what familiar Australian accent.

Billy shook his head as Blue pranced back over to his owner, "No, it's okay! Blue doesn't always think before he acts!" He said as he chuckled at his own joke.

The woman laughed too, and there was something about her; the way she smiled, the way her blue eyes sparkled, everything seemed so familiar. Then it struck him!

"Kat?" Billy breathed in amazement as he stared at the second Pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger.

Kat nodded with a smile, "Yes it's me! How are you Billy? And when did you get back from Aquitar?" She asked her old friend as they started to walk side-by-side with thier dogs just slightly in the lead.

Billy shrugged casually, "Well, I've been good! It's just that living on Aquitar became pointless! I really didn't belong there, and not long after I moved there; they told me that they didn't need me anymore! So I stayed on for a few years in hopes that things would change, but they didn't so I came here!" He said with a slight grin at Kat, who smiled back.

"It's great to have you back! You have no idea how much I-we've all missed you!" Kat said as her cheeks started to glow bright pink.

Billy just smiled at that, he'd always known that there was a special connection between the two of them. But it was sad because Kat didn't notice that they shared something that she could never have with Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, or anybody else. And that was true love!

Billy, even though he had always seemed so intelligent and at times a bit cold, he had this great ability to love deeply. He'd loved all of his old temmates Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, and Rocky Desantos, but it was when Kat arrived that he' realized that he had more than just a sibling love for her. He was heart-broken when Kat started dating Tommy, so that was part of the reason why he'd went to Aquitar in the first place!

But now he was back and he now knew that he couldn't lose to Tommy, "So Kat, what've you been doing?" He asked her as they entered the Angel Grove Park and they sat down on a bench together.

Kat just smiled knowingly, "Well, after I'd passed my ranger powers down to Cassie, I went to the Royal Dance Academy in London! I'd just graduated and was going to be made an instructor there when I fell and broke my hip!" She said with a slightly sad look in her eyes, "After I was discharged from the hospital, I moved back here and I've decided to start teaching kindergarten!" She announced happily.

Billy just smiled at that, "Have you heard from any of the others?" He asked as his blue eyes never left Kat's.

"No, the only one I've heard from was Tommy, he's right now working with some scientists on a far away island!" She said as she turned her head to watch their two dogs play.

Billy started watching them too, "Yep, that sounds like Tommy!" He said with a knowing gleam in his eye.

A few minutes later, Kat stood up and called to Katy, "I'm so sorry Billy, but I'm meeting Jason a little later and I don't want to be late!" She exclaimed with a bit of a disappointed look on her face.

That's when the Red Flag went down in Billy's mind,_ No! I lost her one time to Tommy, and I'm not going to lose her to Jason too!_ He thougth in a slight state of panic.

"Uh Kat, before you go there's something I want to tell you!" Billy said in a bit of a rushed tone.

Kat looked up at him with a hopeful look on her face, "Yes Billy!" She said as she tried to fight back the urge to faint.

"Well, when we first met, I'd been happy, but not truly happy! Then when we started to get to know each other and you became a ranger, I became very happy! So, well, what I'm trying to say is that, when I first saw you, I immediately feel in love with you! And it still hasn't changed!" Billy finally confessed; at first he was a bit nervous, but then after he confessed, he felt so much better that he could finally say that he told the woman of his dreams that he loved her.

Kat's eyes widened and she tried to speak, "Oh Billy, I-I've always loved you too! It's just that I thought that you didn't like me, so that's why I've never said anything about it!" She said with a bit of a shocked smile.

Then the two hugged for a long minute; they were now glad that they were finally together.

**The End**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed #14! **

**I now have 13 pairings to go in the countdown to #1!**

**So please stay tuned for #13! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	88. Carter and Dana

**A/N: We're here at #13! This one was another really fun one to write! And it has a fun ending to it too! So I hope that you all like it! **

**krent is awesome: Thanks for the nice review! I'm glad you liked the last chapters, and I hope you enjoy these future chapters as well! And I'll PM you when I get ready to do Trent/Kira, so I hope that's okay. Thank you! :)**

**fallingstar22: Thank you for the great review! I try to make them all happy or somewhat happy, but sometimes these turn out funny! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the fantastic review! I'm super happy that you liked the Billy/Kat chapter, and I hope you like these future chapters because they're going to be grand! :)**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the awesome review! I absolutely love Billy/Kat (next to Billy/Sarah O'Connor), and I'm glad that you like it too! So anyhow, I hope that you like this chappie too! :)**

**Optima99: Thank you for the lovely review! I like Billy/Kat and one of the reasons is because they had quite a bit of chemistry during the show! So anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoy Carter/Dana as well! :)**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by mysuperlexy43vr, Pink Lightspeed Ranger, and seeker48!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 13: Carter and Dana**

**Seeing You Again**

Dr. Dana Mitchell was finishing up her days work at the hospital one day in the spring of 2003.

"Hey Dana, what are you going to be doing tonight?" Dana's friend Laura, who she'd been friends with since med school asked as they took off the white coats and hung them up in their offices which were next door to each other.

"No, I'm just gonna go home and curl up in a chair with a good book." Dana said with a slight grin as they starting walking toward the elevators.

Laura made a disgusted face at that, "Why don't you come with Brian and me to dinner and the movies tonight? It'll be loads of fun and we'd love to have you come with us!" She exclaimed excitedly as they pressed the elevator's button.

Dana thought about how much Laura and her boyfriend, who was a soldier, had wanted to spend some time alone together before he left for the war again, so she shook her head, "No thanks Laura! I think I need some time alone right now." She gently reassured her friend as she thought about the love she never had.

Then the emergency room alarms went off and then everyone started to hustle. That's when Sabrina, a surgical nurse, ran up to Dana and Laura, "Hey, we're all needed in the emergency rooms right away!" She panted breathlessly as she informed her colleagues.

The former Pink Lightspeed Ranger and her friend looked at each other, then back to Sabrina with very confused looks on their faces, "But S, we're Pediatricians, we don't usually work in the emergency room." Laura stated with an odd expression.

Sabrina just shook her head at this, "Look you two, all of the emergency room doctors are all sick or treating other patients and we've got at least five firefighters who were badly hurt while fighting a fire!" The young woman exclaimed in slight frustration.

Laura then gave Dana a sad look, but then she tried to brighten up, "Well, I'd better call Brian and tell him what's happend." And with that, Laura went to call her boyfriend.

So then all of the nurses and doctors all scrubbed in and then it began! Dana followed Sabrina and a couple of other doctors and nurses into one of the rooms, and as soon as she entered the room, Dana wanted to get out because the patient they were going to be working on was an unconscious Carter Grayson.

"Dr. Mitchell, are you okay?" A nurse named Hadley asked her in a worried tone.

Dana quickly snapped out of her fears of losing Carter, and then they went to work with Dana assisting Dr. Travis P. Frank. The surgery to try and stop the bleeding from his chest lasted so long that Dana wasn't even sure as she tried to save the man she secretly loved.

But then finally it was over and the doctor's report said that Carter would make a full recovery which pleased Dana to no end.

"He's gonna be alright! He's gonna be alright!" Dana kept exclaiming over and over again.

Laura, who was on break as well because all of the patients were resting quite comfortably, laughed slightly, "And now you can tell him that you love him!" She announced with a smile on her face.

That's when Dana suddenly stopped, "I-I don't know if I can do that!" She said with sudden fear in her eyes.

Laura looked a little confused, "Why not? You like him, don't you?" She asked her as she stood up and then she directed Dana to the room where Carter had woken up a few minutes ago.

And before Dana knew it, she was in Carter's room and she was looking at him with a smile on her face that she didn't know she had, "Hi." Was all she could say as Carter tried to sit up, but couldn't.

That's when Dana rushed to his side, "Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself more that way!" She gently scolded him as she carefully tucked back in the blanket at the foot of the bed that had come loose from the former Red Lightspeed Ranger's struggle.

Carter just blushed, "Hi Dana, uh, it's good to see you again." He said as he tried to think of something to say, but his his mind wouldn't work as he stared at his crush.

Dana smiled warmly, "It's good to see you too!" She said as she sat near him and the old friends started to talk in the late hours.

The two talked for so long that they didn't even notice when Laura came in, "May I interrupt?" She asked with an eager twinkle in her eyes.

That's when Dana and Carter snapped back into reality, "Oh, sure Laura!" Dana said in a slight startled tone, then she turned back to Carter, "I'll be right back." She reassured him with a smile, then she stood up and followed her friend out of the room.

"What is it?" Dana asked as they stood in the hall in near Carter's door.

Laura just looked at her expectantly, "Well, have you told him yet?" She whispered with a sly smile.

Dana just rolled her eyes, "Laura, this isn't something that you just drop on a guy who's lying all cut up in bed." Dana whispered back a little furiously.

Laura shook her head this, "Come on! It's the perfect time!" She insisted eagerly, but Dana wouldn't budge.

Little did the two women know, but Carter had heard every word from his bedside, _So Dana loves me!_ He thought happily as a smile spread across the man's face.

After a short while, Dana walked back in without Laura, "Now what were we talking about?" The woman cheerfully asked as she sat back down in her seat next to his bed.

Carter gave her a sly grin, "Dana, I just found out that I'm in love with someone and she's in love with me!" He said rather calmly.

When she heard this, Dana's eyes widened, "Wh-Who is it?" She asked with a sad and scared tone to her voice because she'd thought that she'd lost Carter to another.

That's when Carter reached over and took Dana's hand in his own, "She's a very beautiful woman who isn't afraid of anything.." He said with a mischievous smile, "Except maybe the one she loves!"

That's when Dana smiled, "Oh Carter, I love you!" She said as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

Carter just smiled too, "And I love you!" And with that, they shared their first, perfect kiss.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #13! **

**I now have 12 pairings to go in the countdown to #1!**

**So please stay tuned for #12! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	89. Leo and Kendrix

**A/N: Here we go with #12! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this, but with school out now I've been a busy little bee. But I'll try to update as soon as possible! So anyway, I hope you all like this one because it's about friendship and romance.**

**Because I'm a tiny bit busy right now, I won't be able to answer reviews this time, but I still want to thank everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT! :)**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by satsukiyurami!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 12: Leo and Kendrix**

**Forever Love**

Kendrix Morgan was taking an analysis of a strange plant-life on Mirrinoi one day in 2002.

"Hmmm...That's odd." The former first Pink Galaxy Ranger commented aloud as she carefully examined a green plant that she was seated next to.

Ever since Leo Corbett left the planet earlier that day for some special all Red Ranger mission, Kendrix had been very worried about her boyfriend.

"_And what's left of the Machine Empire might awaken Serpentara! They might destroy the Earth, then the whole galaxy, and they might even kill Leo!_ She thought to herelf, but then she tried to go back to her work in order to keep her busy.

That's when Maya, the former Yellow Galaxy Ranger, approached her friend, "Are you okay?" She asked Kendrix after she noticed the almost-hidden concern for Leo.

Kendrix shrugged slightly, "I'm fine, Maya! Why would you think that I'm not?" She asked while giving the other girl a sideways look.

Maya then smiled weakly, "Because I can see it on your face." She calmly answered as she put a comforting arm around Kendrix.

Then Kendrix leaned wearily against her good friend, "Oh Maya, I'm so worried! What if something happens to Leo!" She asked as she tried her best not to cry.

Maya just gave her a sympathetic look, "He'll be fine! I know he will! You need to stop worrying, okay?" She asked her in a motherly manner, then she stood up and she pulled Kendrix up with her, "Hey, Damon just installed some kind of system, so that the Jet Jammers will go really fast! Do you want to take it for a test run for me?" She asked her, but before Kendrix could answer; Maya was already dragging her to where they kept the Jet Jammers.

So, in the end, both girls tested the Jammers. As the hours past though, the worry in Kendrix's heart stayed and it kept her from having fun with her friends.

"Hey Maya, what's wrong with Kendrix?" Damon asked his friend as she gave him the report on the new thrusters which did great.

Maya shrugged slightly, "She's just very worried about Leo being in that mission with the other Red Rangers." She answered in a downhearted manner.

Damon nodded as he examined the report paper, "There's got to be something we can do to help her!" He said as his eyes carefully scanned the paper.

Maya nodded slowly as she stared off 'into space' in a thoughtful, "I think I've got an idea!" She said with a sly smile.

An hour or so later, Kendrix was helping Kai Chen, the former Blue Galaxy Ranger, with the cooking (it was another attempt at not being sad or worried), "Kai, have you seen Maya? I was looking for her a little while ago, but I can't find her!" She asked her friend as she handed him another strange ingredient for the stew he was making.

Kai just shook his head as he added the ingredient and then he started mixing it in, "Don't know! But Damon said something about a surprise, maybe Maya's gone to get that surprise." He suggested without much interest.

Kendrix just nodded and then she went back to moping around.

A little while later, all of the remaining Galaxy Rangers gathered for their annual reunion (because they all lived on different parts of the planet), "I wish Leo was here." Kendrix whispered to herself as she sat on Maya's homemade picnic blanket.

Then Mike Corbett raised an eyebrow, "Speaking of being here, where's Maya?" He asked as he looked all around himself.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly, "She said she had something important to do, but she'll be coming soon." He reassured his friends as they all sat down on the blanket.

As the minutes went by, the others began to suspect something, "Damon Henderson, I think you're hiding something from us!" Kendrix said as she gave him a shrewed look.

Damon looked surprised by this, "What do you mean?"

Kendrix just rolled her eyes, "You know where Maya is and you know what she's up to as well, don't you?" She said in a knowing tone.

Damon just slowly nodded, and he eventually told them the whole story, "Maya and I were wanting to help you because you were so depressed, so she went to Earth to get some things that would remind you of home. It was supposed to be a surprise!" The former Green Galaxy Ranger explained in a downhearted way.

That's when Kendrix's eyes widened in surprise, "You...did this...for me?" She asked almost breathlessly as she realized what good friends she had.

Damon just nodded slowly, "We all know how much you miss Leo and how worried you are about him, so we thought this might help." He said with a little smile.

Kendrix was so deeply touched by this that she started to cry a little, "Oh you guys." She muttered as they shared a group hug.

Then, they heard footsteps approaching them, "So, everybody started a party and they forgot us?" A very familiar male voice said in a playful tone.

So the group then pulled away from each other and that's when Kendrix's eyes lit up through her tears, "LEO!" She cried as she started to cry harder, but she managed to stand up and run into Leo's arms.

Maya, who was standing beside Leo, burst with joy, "I was just dropping by the Moon and look who I ran into!" She said with joy as she watched the couple hug and kiss.

Afterward, the whole group was finally having their picnic, "So, the mission wasn't that bad after all." Kai commented with a smirk.

Leo just smiled, "No, it was tough! The mission was called _Forever Red..._" He said with a proud expression.

That's when Kendrix finished for him, "But now it's _Forever Love._" Then the two shared another long kiss as thier friends smiled in happiness that two of their friends were reunited, safe and sound.

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #12! **

**I now have 11 pairings to go in the countdown to #1!**

**So please stay tuned for #11! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	90. Billy and Trini

**A/N: Here we go with #11! This one is another friendship/romance chapter, so I hope you all like it! Oh, and Maya Corbett is Maya from PRLG, I'm just having her being married to Mike Corbett. And the timeline is during 2005. Oh, and this is the last Billy story for the countdown, so I hope everybody enjoys it!**

**Aqua Sweetie 1994: Thank you for the great review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I was inspired to right it that way because I'd just watched _Forever Red_, so I wanted to make the story that way! Anyway, thanks again and I hope you like this one!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for the nice review! Yeah, I wish they'd had Leo and Kendrix too, that was a bummer. But I think that things might of still worked out with them! So, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Optima99: Thank you for the good review! I'm trying to get these stories well balanced, but its hard sometimes! Anyhow thank you sooo much and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT! :)**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Geanie Girl!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 11: Billy and Trini**

**A True Blue Wedding**

Trini Kwan and her friend Kimberly Hart-Oliver were writing invitations at (Trini's house) to Trini and Billy Cranston's wedding in 2005. Trini and Billy had both agreed that with their friends from their ranger years, they would also invite every Yellow and Blue Ranger that had been since them.

"Well, that shouldn't be too bad." Kim remarked as she signed Trini and Billy's names on an invitation to Waldo "Dustin" Brooks, who was the Yellow Wind Power Ranger.

Trini just nodded, "I just didn't know that their were still so many Yellow and Blue Rangers." She remarked as she signed an invitation to Tori and Blake Bradley, who were the Blue Wind and Navy Thunder Rangers.

Kim smiled slightly, "So, how are we going to get Elizabeth Delgado and Sky Tate here from the future?" She asked as she sounded a bit baffled because she'd just written an invitation to Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger, and the next and last yellow was Z Delgado, the Yellow SPD Ranger.

Trini nodded, "Oh, Billy was created a machine that can transport the Yellow and Blue SPD Rangers here." She said ratherly cheerfully as she finished writing Sky's invitation.

Kim just nodded and Trini beamed as she picked up a piece of paper, "So lets see here, we have you and Tommy, Zack and Angela, Jason and Kat, Rocky and Tanya, Adam and Aisha, Andros and Ashley, Carlos and Cassie, TJ, Justin and Mr. Stewart, Zhane and Karone, Maya Corbett, Kai Chen, Kelsey Winslow, Chad Lee, Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Dustin Brooks, Blake and Tori Bradley, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Elizabeth Delgado, and Sky Tate. Yep, I think that's everybody!" She said as she read over her guest list of friends.

Kim shook her head, "Man, that really **is** a lot of people!" She said with a hint of surprise in her voice, then a thought struck her, "Are you going to bring Katie and Lucas back her the same way as Z and Sky?" She asked as she started to put the invites in little white envelopes, and the ones for the yellows and blues were placed in envelopes that were colored in their ranger color.

Trini nodded to this as she stood started putting stamps on the envelopes, then the phone rang, "Oh, I bet it's the florist!" She muttered to herself as she walked over to her home phone and answered it.

Kim watched as Trini's once bright and happy face turned to a look of sadness, "Oh, okay, thank you." Was all she said as she hung up the phone, then she sat back down.

Well, Kim became very concerned about her friend, "What happened?" She asked quietly as she stopped her work to look straight at her best friend.

Trini just shook her head, "Well, my mother was my florist and now she's sick." She said in a downhearted manner.

Kim's brow furrowed, "She'll be better in time for the wedding, won't she?" She worriedly asked.

Trini nodded, "Yes, she'll be better in time for it. But now what am I going to do about the flowers?" She sadly asked and Kim could see the stress in her friend's eyes.

Then Kim's eyes brightened with an idea, "Uh, Trini, I need to go to my doctor's appointment, so I hope you don't mind!" She apologized as she hopped up and practically flew out the front door.

Trini just shrugged, apparently quite surprised herself by Kim's swift exit, _What am I going to do now_? She asked herself as she finished putting the invitations in the envelopes.

Well, this was just the beginning of all of Trini's troubles, next the catering company she'd hired for the wedding went out of business due to a financial dispute. Then, the people she'd hired to play the music had all come down with the flu. And on top of it all, for some reason the church they had selected for the wedding had just told them that they wouldn't be able to have the wedding there because of some private reasons. And it all happened a few days before the wedding!

"What am I going to do?" Trini moaned in dispair as she and Kimberly sat on her front porch steps.

Kim tried hard not to smile, "Don't give up yet, Trini! Things might still work out." The first Pink Ranger tried to reassure her friend, but Trini didn't look convinced.

So then Kim put a gentle and comforting arm around her friend, "Just leave things to me." She gently offered, and Trini just nodded to this.

Finally it was Trini and Billy's wedding day, "Wow, how did Trini do all of this on such a short notice?" Billy asked his best men Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott as they stood beside the priest in the Mercer's backyard.

Jason and Tommy shared a grin, "Well, actually Kim was the one who set everything up, and Anton was nice enough to have the wedding here." Tommy explained with a satisfied smile, but then Billy gave them a confused look, "Trini was getting very stressed, so Kim helped her out. Not even Trini knows about all of this!" Jason finished explaining the situation to his long-time friend.

Billy just nodded and then he glanced all around him. They were standing in Anton Mercer's backyard, there were flowers all around and they'd been specially arranged by Danny Delgado, the Black Bison Ranger. The catering had been done by Kai Chen, the Blue Galaxy Ranger. The music was being performed by Kira Ford and her band. And all of the other rangers helped out with the preperations.

Finally the car that Trini, her bridesmaid Kat Hillard-Scott and her maid-of-honor Kim were riding in arrived.

"Wh-What is all this?" Trini asked as she left the vehicle wearing her beautiful white dress.

Kim and Kat, who were both wearing pink dresses, bursted with pride, "We didn't want your wedding to be a flop, so we decided to make this day special." Kim said with a bright smile as Trini stared at the scene before her in awe.

Kat was so happy that she shouldn't help but smile, "Everyone helped." She said as she beamed with joy.

Trini then turned back to Kim and Kat, "So that's what you were planning!" She cried happily.

Kim nodded in response, "Guilty as charged." She firmly answered.

Trini first hugged Kat, then Kim, "Thank you so much!" She whispered as she tried to hold back the tears.

But then it was time for the wedding to begin!

As Trini walked down the aisle with her father, she felt pretty good about everything. but it wasn't until she took ahold of Billy's hand that she **knew** everything was going to be okay.

_So this really is a true blue wedding or should I say true pink!_ Trini thought happily as the priest began the ceremony.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #11! **

**And we are now in the top 10! ****So please stay tuned for #10! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	91. Wes and Jen

**A/N: We are now in the Top 10! It's been a while, but I'm back! This one is a bit of an AU because Jen, Trip, Katie, and Lucas all stayed in 2002 after their teamup with PRWF; and also because in this Jen and Wes are the parents of Sky Tate. Just thought I'd have a little fun with this! So, I hope everybody enjoys this!**

**Because of some personal matters, I'm a little too busy to give out shout-outs, but still everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT! :)**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Ledger m, SwifteForeverAndAlways, and MysteryWriter99!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 10: Wes and Jen**

**A Bundle of Love**

It had been two years since _Forever Red_ and now after all of that worrying about Wes; Jen, the Pink Time Force Ranger, was finally Jennifer Scotts-Collins.

_Won't Wes be so surprised when he finds out what's happened!_ Jen gleefully thought to herself one day (about a year after their wedding) as she grabbed her purse and headed out the front door, but she hurried because she didn't want to be late for a very important appointment.

At that same time, Wes had just gotten home from a Silver Guardian's meeting when he met his wife at the door.

"Wes, you're back so soon?" She asked with a slightly upset look on her face.

Wes just shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal." He answered as he wrapped his arms around her; and he pulled her into a warm hug.

Jen just sighed sadly, then she pulled away, "Well Dear, I have to go out for a little while, but I'll be back soon!" She informed him as she hurried into her car and drove off.

Wes thought Jen was acting a little strange, but he just shrugged it off as he went inside the house.

For the next few weeks, Jen's peculiar actions continued and became more and more constant; which worried Wes.

_What's going on with her?_ He asked himself one morning after Jen left the house right after breakfast with the excuse that she had to go to the grocery to get some more eggs, but he knew it was a lie because this was the third time this week she'd said that. Could they really be in that much of a need for eggs?

Then at that moment, their home phone rang and Wes slowly stood up to answer it, "Hello?" He said as his mind was still racing for answers about Jen.

"Hey, what's with the half awake hello?" Eric Myers asked his best friend in a surprisely perky tone.

Wes just sighed a bit dejectedly, "Eric, I'm worried about Jen. I'll tell you about it later, okay?" The former Red Time Force Ranger said to his friend.

"Sure." Eric said with puzzlement in his voice. then they both hung up.

A bit later that same day, Wes and Eric were patrolling the area; Eric was driving while Wes was explaining his situation about Jen.

"I really think you're overreacting. I mean, if anything was wrong, I'm sure she'd tell you about it." Eric said to his friend without much interest after Wes finished talking.

Wes just shook his slightly, "We'll see." His said simply as they drove on.

Later that day, Wes got home a little earlier than usual and Jen wasn't home yet, but something seemed off in the home. He stepped in the front door and walked through until he got to the kitchen, and there sitting on the kitchen table was a white letter that was all unfolded.

"What is this?" He asked himself with a confused expression as he picked up the letter and he started to read it.

The letter was addressed to Jen and it was from some person called Dr. Heartly. The introduction didn't sound like a big deal until about half-way through the letter, _What? Jen has to see the doctor? What's happened to her?_ Wes thought to himself with worry clutching his stomach.

After he'd finished reading the letter, he carefully staggered to the phone and he called Eric with the troublesome news. "Hello?" Eric asked in his usually brisk way as he answered the phone.

"Eric, it's me. I-I need to talk to you right away!" Wes stumbled slightly over the words as he said them.

Hearing his friend sounding so strange, Eric raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter now?"

Wes then took a deep breath, then he started talking, "Eric, I think Jen's sick! And I don't mean some cold, I mean I think she's got a possibly fatal disease!" He said as he spoke very quickly.

Now Eric's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, "WHAT?" He asked almost shouting into the phone, so that's when Wes told him about the letter.

After Wes finished telling Eric about the letter, all Eric could say was, "When did she get so sick that she needs a doctor, and why didn't she tell you about it?" He asked apparently quite disturbed by this mess.

Wes just shook his head, "I think she didn't want me to worry. Anyway, I'm going to ask her about it when she gets home." He said with firm resolve to make this situation better.

Eric just shrugged, "Sure, try it! And be sure to let me know what she says, okay?"

Wes nodded firmly, "Will do!"

An hour or so later, Jen had just arrived and ran into the house with a big smile on her face, "Wes, you're home early! How was work?" She asked him as she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Honey, how are you feeling? What did the doctor say?" Wes asked his wife as he led her to the sofa and they took a seat on it.

At first Jen eyed him with suspicion, then she smiled warmly at him, "Well, I was going to tell you this later, but, well, I'm going to have a baby!" She announced with a warm smile and happiness clear in her eyes.

When Wes heard this he almost passed out, "Wh-What? But I thought you were sick because of what it said in that letter? And why were you running out so much for?" He asked her as he struggled to stay conscious.

Jen just smiled at that, "Well, I've been running out all the time so that I can get the things we'll need, and of course the baby shower! And the letter is from my doctor for my appointment to make sure the baby's okay!" She answered as she thought how stupid it was of Wes to worry, but how sweet it was too!

Wes just became all red in the face, "Oops! But I'm glad that you're not sick! And I'm so looking forward to being a father!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Jen, "I love you!" He said to his he kissed her cheek.

And Jen just smiled up at him, "I love you too!"

About six months later, Jen gave birth to a baby boy, and his name was Schuyler Tate Collins (the name Tate came from a member of Jen's family on her mother's side).

Everyone was there and of course everybody was happy. So, indeed, a baby is a bundle of love.

**The End**

**And again, I hope everyone enjoyed #10! **

**So, we're in the Top 10 now which makes this more exciting now! ****So please stay tuned for #9! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	92. Andros and Ashley

**A/N: So now we're here at #9! This situation at first is kinda complicated, but then things become easier to understand. And of course this one has a happy ending, so I hope you all like this one!**

**So I just wanted to say to everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT! :)**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by sadnessgirl123 and Beautiful One!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 9: Andros and Ashley**

**The Ways of Love**

Andros and Ashley had been a couple for like EVER, and all of their friends had been waiting for the two to get engaged. And then it happened!

"Cassie, I never would have thought he'd do such a thing!" Ashley shouted angrily as she paced back and forth in her living room in her cozy little apartment in Angel Grove.

Ashley had called Cassie Chan over to her place almost as soon as she saw it, well maybe after she threw some pillows around her bedroom in frustration.

At this time Cassie was sitting on the sofa and she looked up at her friend with a confused expression, "Ash, what's going on? Who did what and what did who?" She asked her best friend in a seemingly confused and slightly flustered tone.

That's when Ashley plopped back down on the sofa and looked her friend straight in the eye as she simply answered, "Cass, I saw Andros out with another woman!"

Meanwhile that same night, Andros was in a very lousy mood as Zhane and Karone tried to figure out why he was so upset, "Andros, what's the matter? You've been acting like this for three days now." Karone asked as she sat next to her brother on the sofa in her and Zhane's living room.

The two had been married for a few months now, and this whole situation was stressing them out and the three of them knew it, "Yeah Andros, what's wrong?" Zhane asked as he carried in a tray with three cups of coffee because he knew it was going to be a long night.

After Zhane set down the tray on the coffe table which was beside the sofa; Andros took one of the cups, but he barely took a sip of the drink, "Well, a few days ago, I was at the mall going to buy Ashley an engagement ring..." He started his explanation, but was interrupted.

"NO WAY!" Zhane and Karone shouted in unison with happy smiles on their faces, but they quickly quieted down when Andros gave them a sharp look.

Then he continued, "Anyway, when I was passing on of the resturants, I saw Ashley sitting in their with another guy." He blurted out, then he just huffed miserably at the shocked expressions on his companion's faces, "So, I got so angry that I went out with of your friends, Karone, just to get even!" He finished with a sad look in his eyes.

Karone just slowly nodded to this, "So that's why you wanted to know Erica's number!" She said in sudden realization of the thing that was puzzling her.

At the same time, Zhane's eyes widened in astonishment of the situation, "Wh-What? Have you even talked to her about this?" He asked while mentally trying to piece this whole trouble together.

Andros shook his head slowly, "Well, no." Was all he said.

Then Karone looked thoughtful for a moment, then she spoke, "Why don't you talk to her about this?" She suggested gently.

Andros shrugged slightly, "I guess, but don't expect much!" He said with a grim expression.

As this was happening, back with the girls, Cassie was now furious, "How dare he do that! And things were going beautifully as well!" She said miserably.

But Ashley just shook her head, "No Cassie, I don't want any sympathy! What I want is a way to get back at that...that jerk!" She said with determination strong in her voice.

Cassie just nodded at that, "Well, I think that you should go around with other guys and DON"T speak to Andros!" She suggested quietly.

That's when Ashley's eyes brightened right away, "Cassie, that's perfect! I'll give Andros a taste of his own medicine!" She said with a vicious gleam in her eyes.

So the next day, Andros went over to Ashley's apartment to hopefully straighten things up, but when he knocked on her door; there was no answer.

Andros just frowned in confusion, _That's strange._ As he was thinking this; Cassie was walking up the stairs to the apartment, but when she saw Andros she quickly turned back the other way.

But it was too late, Andros had already seen her and he hurried to catch up to her, "Cassie, where's Ashley?" He asked after he'd managed to get in front of Cassie and block her way because she was apparently trying to avoid Andros for some reason.

So, with an angry huff Cassie answered, "She's out! And I don't blame her if she never talks to you again!" She said with anger clear in her eyes and voice.

Hearing this Andros had mixed feelings, "Wh-What? Yeah, I know I shouldn't have gone out with Erica, but look at what Ashley did!" He said a little bit angry because Ashley was acting so superior when she started the whole thing!

Then Cassie's face clouded in confusion, "What are you talking about? Are you saying that Ash cheated on you...first?" She spoke hesitantly because now she was really confused and not too sure who she should believe.

Andros nodded slowly, "Yeah, when I was at the mall, I saw Ashley with some other guy! So, instead of talking to her about it, I just decided to get even." He explained with pain clear in his voice.

Cassie squinted her eyes in confusion, "But Andros, the last time Ash went to the mall, she was with her cousin who's been in college in a different city." She said apparently totally confused.

Then it struck Andros, it was Ashley's cousin! And he'd totally forgotten about her talking about her cousin, Mark.

"Cassie, I completely misunderstood Ashley! Please, please tell me where she is!" The former Red Space Ranger pleaded.

Cassie, sensing the truth in Andros, just nodded, "She's in the park."

Andros just nodded to this, "Thanks." And with that he ran down the stairs and out the door to go find Ashley and straighten everything up.

At this time, Ashley was sitting in the park on a bench watching all of the happy people around her and wondering when she'd ever be happy. That's when she heard a voice call out to her, "ASHLEY!"

So she quickly looked behind her and saw Andros running up to her, "What do you want?" She asked angrily as she stood up to leave, but Andros grabbed her arm.

"Ash, I'm sorry! It was just a misunderstanding, and...well...please forgive me!" He said apparently quite upset by all of this.

Ashley just looked at him for a long moment, then she smiled happily, "Okay, I forgive you!"

But before she could hug Andros, he had already gotten down on one knee and pulled out a small black case, "Ashley Elizabeth Hammond, will you marry me?" He asked with hope clear in his face as he opened the case to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

For a long moment, Ashley was stunned. She didn't know what to say, but then she nodded and quickly placed the ring on her finger, "Of course I will!" She said joyfully, then the two wrapped their arms around each other and they kissed for a long moment.

And with that, Andros and Ashley were married and they promised to never jump to conclusions or get jealous ever again.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #9! **

**So, we now have 8 pairings to go! ****So please stay tuned for #8 because things are just going to get even more exciting! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	93. Nick and Madison

**A/N: Well, we're now on #8! I know it's been a while, but since I've started school again, I've been pretty busy lately. But here I am now with another story and another happy couple! I hope you all like this one! :)**

**So I just wanted to say to everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! And yes, I mised you all too! :)**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by bobmanv2.0, FyrePhoenix16, blackfire23, and Aqua Sweetie 1994!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 8: Nick and Madison**

**Trust and the Return**

Madison Rocca sat by her bedside looking out the window as the rain gently tapped on the glass. She didn't know why, but she felt so sad lately.

Could it be that Vida was dating Xander now and wasn't home much anymore. She mentally shook her head to this. No, that wasn't it. Maybe it was because a lot of her friends were gone to college and she decided to stay at home and help her parents. She casually shrugged her shoulders. No, that wasn't it either! Then she looked over at her video camera (which sat on her nightstand next to her bed) and a small red baby blanket next to it, and she remembered all to clearly.

She sighed miserably as she gently fingered the red blanket, _Oh that's right! Nick's been gone for two years now, and I don't know if he'll ever be coming back!_ She thought to herself in a depressed way.

Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger, had been had left Briarwood with his parents to visit the Russells (Nick's adopted parents) two years earlier and none of his friends had seen him since which worried Madison to no end.

She tried to think that he'd come back for her like he said, but now she wasn't so sure if that would happen.

_Don't give up!_ She told herself, _He's sure to come back, someday._ Thinking this, tears began to well up in her eyes and she started to cry.

That's when Mrs. Rocca (Madison and Vida's mother) wandered into her daughter's bedroom, "Maddie, what's the matter?" She asked softly as she took a seat beside Madison and put a comforting arm around her.

The former Blue Mystic Ranger tried to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand, but couldn't, "It's nothing Mom!" She tried to reassure her mother, but she just couldn't reassure herself.

But Mrs. Rocca looked far from convinced, "Now Maddie, I've known you all of your life and I know that something's bothering you." She calmly spoke to the girl, who just looked to the floor and sighed.

"Well, it's just that a friend of mine has been gone for a very long time, and I don't know if he's ever coming back! He promised to come back, but I just don't know!" She answered carefully because her parents had met Nick only once and they didn't know that the two liked each other.

Mrs. Rocca nodded thoughtfully to this, "Well dear, if he said he'd come back, then I'm sure he will. After all, what's friendship when you can't trust your friends." She replied in a wise tone.

Then the home phone rang downstairs, so Mrs. Rocca left her daughter to answer it. While her mother was gone, Madison thought about what her mother had said.

_I guess our relationship won't hold up very well if I keep doubting him._ She told herself thoughtfully, _But I still can't help but miss him!_

So then she looked at her alarm clock and decided to start making dinner because it was getting late. And as she left her room, she started to think a lot about what her mother had said and wondered when Nick would return.

So as the weeks past, Madison got a job at the local news station. Her job was to help run the cameras and she was of course nervous on her first day. But as she got more involved with her job and helping her parents (who were getting old), she stopped thinking about Nick; not that she forgot him completely, but she just put her worries about him to the back of her mind.

And when she went out to lunch with Vida, her sister expressed her own concerns, "Maddie, aren't you the least bit concerned about Nick? I mean, if Xander had left and hadn't come back in two years, I would be so upset that I think I'd go nuts! But you don't seem upset at all." She said in a worried tone.

But Madison just shrugged casually, "Well V, I was upset and worried at first, but then Mom talked to me about it and she made me realize that the relationship that Nick and I have won't hold if I keep doubting him and such." She answered quite pleasantly, but then she smiled, "As for the thought of it being you and Xander in Nick and my shoes, I don't blame you for being concerned; after all, Nick and Xander are totally different men!"

Hearing this, Vida just nodded, "You're probably right this time!" She said thoughtfully.

Then Madison gave her sister a playful look, "Of course I'm right! I wouldn't be a former Power Ranger if I was wrong all the time!" She said as she tried not to laugh.

But then the two DID laugh and they continued to enjoy their lunch.

Then, just a few days before her birthday, a package arrived and it was addressed to her!

"I wonder what on earth it could be from!" Mrs. Rocca exclaimed in puzzlement as her daughter opened the box and saw a bouquet of flowers. Five of them were blue violets and the other five were red roses, and the card simply read: _To my dear Maddie, Happy Birthday. Love, Your Red Wizard._

Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Rocca didn't know what to make of this, but Madison knew right away who it was from.

So then the home phone rang and of course Maddie hurried to answer it, "Hello?" She said in an extremely cheerful voice.

But the voice that came over the phone was unfamiliar and it sounded like a man's voice. The voice told her to go to the Rock Porium right away. Then the person hung up, Madison just shrugged her shoulders and hurried out to her car, though she thought that the voice sounded like Leanbow's, Nick's father, but she wasn't sure.

Finally she arrived at the Rock Porium and saw Nick's motorcycle parked at the front of the store. So with a big smile on her face, Madison exited her car and entered the shop which was surprisingly dark and it looked like it was closed.

That's when she pushed open the door and entered, "SURPRISE!" Came the loud greeting as the store's lights flipped on and all of her friends were there, and in the midst of all the friends was Nick with a mischievious smile on his face.

"Nick! Wha-what's all this?" Madison asked in shock as she gazed around her, then once she realized that Nick was there, she raced across the roomand flung herself into Nick's arms. And the two embraced warmly.

Then after a few minutes, the two pulled away from each other and Maddie gave him a suspcious look, "So, where have you been for two years?" She questioned as she folded her arms across her chest.

Nick just shrugged slightly, "Well, after we visited my adopted parents, there were some problems in Rootcore and such and well, time just flew by. So when I realized that we haven't seen each other in two years; plus thinking that you were probably very mad at me, I set up this whole party as a surprise for your birthday." He happily concluded with a slight smirk on his face.

Madison just nodded, then she smiled, "Ah, at first I was upset because you hadn't come back, but then I realized that I was doubting you, and I realized that one of the most important things in a relationship is trust. So I just got over it and happily waited for you!" She said with a beautiful smile, then she hugged him.

Nick just smiled as well, "Well, I'll be leaving again soon, but this time I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" He asked somewhat timidly.

That's when Madison's eyes widened at the realization that Nick had just proposed to her and tears began to fill her eyes, "Oh yes Nick! Oh yes, yes, yes!" She cried happily.

Then the two shared their first kiss in two years, and then everyone realized that Madison wouldn't have to wait for Nick any longer. From that day on, they would be together.

**The End**

**And as always, I hope everyone enjoyed #8! **

**So, we now have 7 pairings to go! ****So please stay tuned for #7 because things are just going to get even more exciting with the upcoming couples! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


	94. Blake and Tori

**A/N: We are now here at #7! I'm totally amazed (in a good way) that we're almost at the end of the countdown! :) And again I apologize to everyone for the wait, but with school, family, and making preparations for some holiday stories, I wasn't able to find time to write this! But anyhow, it's always good to write another chapter to this fic! :) And I hope everyone enjoys this one! :D**

**WideOpenSpacesGirl045: Hi there my friend! I'm sooooo very sorry for making you wait for this, but a LOT of things have been happening lately! Still, I hope you enjoy this chappie! And thanks for the review! :)**

**Anastasia: Please don't worry, Trent/Kira is coming up pretty soon! So please keep an eye out for it! :)**

**Hog: Hello friend! You have no idea all of the things that have been going on, but I'm glad that you're still reading this fic! So thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**SB1681996: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like this fic! So please keep a look-out for when I do Trent/Kira! Thanks again! :) **

**To everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! :)**

**And now, the couple you are about to see was generously selected by Super Writer and xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx!**

**Enjoy!**

**Number 7: Blake and Tori**

**Total Trust**

The early morning sunlight filtered in through the master-bedroom in Tori and Blake Bradley's home, and it played across Tori's face and which woke her up.

_It's morning already?_ Tori thought to herself as she sat up in her and Blake's bed, then she looked over at Blake, who was still asleep.

"Blake, it's time to get up." She whispered quietly as she attempted to nudge him awake. But, like always, the former Navy Thunder Ranger didn't wake up at all.

So Tori, the former Blue Wind Ranger, just sighed and quietly creeped out of bed and dressed. She dressed very quickly because she wanted to be up and making breakfast by the time her three little boys woke up.

So after she dressed, she tiptoed out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. And she was careful not to wake the kids up. Now Tori really did love her sons, but most of the time they were hard to control and they gave you a headache trying to decide what they wanted for breakfast. So Tori had decided to get up before her kids and just make them something, so that they wouldn't have to spend the whole morning trying to decide what to eat.

So she pulled out a frying pan from one of the kitchen cupboards and some pancake mix, and she started to make breakfast.

A short while later, Blake finally woke up and the boys were right behind him.

"Morning Tor!" Blake casually greeted his wife with a quick kiss on the cheek, then he went over to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

Tori just grinned slightly, "Morning Blake." She simply said, then she turned to the three little boys, "Morning sweethearts!" She spoke in a cheerful voice to the kids; and then she started to kiss them on their cheeks just as mothers do.

Hunter, who was the oldest son at seven years of age, held out his little hand to his mother, "Hi Mom!" He said in an attempt to sound grown up.

Tori almost laughed at the realization that her first child didn't want to be kissed by his mother anymore, so she calmly shook the little boy's hand. Indeed, little Hunter, who his family called him Hunt for short, was named after Blake's adopted brother, but he didn't act anything like his uncle.

Her two younger sons were Cam, who was five, and Dustin, who was three. They both warmly hugged their mother, "Hi Mommy!" The two chorused in unison.

Tori just smiled as she embraced them happily.

After breakfast, Tori dropped her boys at school (Hunt was in second grade while Cam, whose nickname was Speed because he liked motocross, was in kindergarten; and since it was 'Bring your youngest sibling to school day' at Hunt's school, Dustin got to go to that day to school with Hunt).

"Be good, boys!" She called after her sons, and of course Dustin wasn't too sure about leaving his mother!

"Bye bye, Mommy!" He whimpered as he gave his mother a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Be good, Dustie! And I'll see you soon." She answered softly, then the boys entered the school and Tori drove on to drop Blake of at Storm Chargers. A few years earlier, the sports store had become very popular, so Kelly needed shift managers. And Blake applied for the job and was hired.

So finally Tori pulled the van up to the front of the store, "See ya later, Blake!" Tori said as she leaned over and kissed her husband goodbye.

Blake just smirked, "Yeah, see ya soon, Tor!" He said with one of his cocky expressions as he left the blue van and approached the shop's entrance.

Just then Tori remembered something important, "And don't work overtime because we're visiting my parents tomorrow, okay?" She reminded him about their long drive to the Hanson's the following day.

But Blake just nodded and entered Storm Chargers. And that reaction just made Tori shake her head, then she drove on.

Today Tori was supposed to teach a special training session at the Wind Ninja Academy, but at this rate it looked as if Tori was going to be late!

And indeed she was!

Once she arrived at the Academy, she cautiously approached a stern Sensei Watanabe, "Sensei, I'm sorry I was late! It's just that..." And then she began to give him a long explanation, but the Ninja Master just raised his hand to signal her to be silent.

"Tori, it's alright this time because I know you're a mother, but let's not let it happen again, alright?" He answered in his all-wise way.

Tori just looked to her feet, "Yes Sensei." Then she went to her training.

All through that day, things kept getting worse and worse for her and she didn't understand it at all! "_What's going on today?_" Tori asked herself as she took her first of two breaks that the school gave their teachers.

She had taken a seat that was under a nearby tree, and that's when Cam, who was Sensei's son, one of Tori's good friends, and was currently a teacher at the Academy, walked over and sat next to her.

"So, what's up?" He casually asked her as he glanced at the book he was holding.

Tori just shrugged dejectedly, "It just seems that nothing is going right today. Dustie seems scared to leave me, Hunt doesn't want me to kiss him anymore, Blake seems to be ignoring me, and I'm constantly late and messing things up!" She said hopelessly as she let her complaints roll out, then she looked over at her friend, "Cam, what's happening to me?" She sorrowfully asked him.

The former Green Samurai Ranger thoughtfully tilted his head to one side, then he answered, "Well, it's only natural that a child of Dustin's age would be afraid to leave their mother, and Hunt's just going through a natural phase and that's because he's growing up. And as for things going badly for you, well, that happens now and then, but things will get better for you. Especially if you organize for lifestyle. But as for Blake, I wouldn't know why he's acting irregularly. The only thing I can think of is that he feels that you're hounding him and he doesn't like it."

Hearing all this, it kinda made Tori feel better, except for the part about Blake, "What should I do?" She asked aloud, but it was more to herself then to Cam.

Cam shrugged in response, "Why don't you kind of let him do what he wants to do for a change, that might help." He simply suggested.

Tori nodded quietly. Ever since she and Blake had gotten married she had always thought that she should make all of the family's decisions because Blake seemed so carefree and kinda irresponsible at times. And up until that moment, she had never thought that Blake was tired of being ordered around and he was capable of making his own decisions, but now it seemed very likely. And Tori silently promised herself that she would make things better!

So that night, Tori called her parents and told them that she and her family would come visit them the following week; and the next day, which was Saturday, the family went to the local amusement park, then to the race track where Blake and the others would race their bikes, and then they went to several other places. And it was Blake and the boys who decided what they were going to do.

And then finally the family had a barbecue in their backyard. But after a little while, Hunt, Speed, and Dustin all fell asleep because they were so tired.

"Tor?" Blake asked as he looked over to his wife, who was sitting next to him on their porch swing with her head resting on his shoulder.

Tori, who had her eyes closed, simply answered, "What is it?"

"What exactly happened to you? I mean, just yesterday all you did was order me around and now today you're so quiet and letting me do the the ordering." He asked apparently very confused.

Then Tori looked up at him, "Well, I had a talk with a friend and that friend made me realize that a marriage isn't much without total trust in your spouse that they will make good decisions and things like that." She said in a low, but happy tone; then when she saw a mischivieous look come into Blake's eyes, she added, "And compromise between both spouses."

After hearing her explanation, Blake grinned, "That sounds good to me too." Then he kissed her and, of course, she happily kissed back.

And for a while after that, they looked up at the stars and talked about future plans and decisions.

**The End**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoyed #7! **

**So, we now have 6 pairings to go! ****So please stay tuned for #6! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of your pairing selections!**


End file.
